A Pain That I'm Used To
by crazby
Summary: A conflict can't be just one nation's fault. It's a foul game of politics hidden deep beneath the surface, where no one may be able to find it. Or so they thought. SI-OC. Male!OC. Butterfly effect, AU later on. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Prologue: When Universes Collide

A/N: After reading incredible SI!OC stories like **Irio-nin Kasa** by **Vaengir, Dreaming of Sunshine** by **Silver Queen, Changing lives with a bang!** by **melloschocolatecake** and **Catch Your Breath** by **Lang Noi** and others alike, I finally took a step forward and started my own fic. Check those out first, each and every one of them is unique and gorgeous in its own way!

* * *

Inspired by by Depeche Mode's the song «A Pain That I'm Used To».

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (cries in despair).

 **Warning: This is M/M fic, but it won't be the story's primary focus, so you can read it even if you're not into yaoi (nothing graphic will be found here).**

Prologue: When Universes Collide

* * *

 _The secret of change is to focus all of your energy, not on fighting the old, but on building the new. – Socrates_

* * *

Life is a fascinating thing. While all we do is search for its meaning, we never stop to think that there is none. It's always shifting, always moving. We delude ourselves with abstract ideas, believing in permanence. For as long as I could remember myself, I've always thought of myself as an average human being, living a normal life. I believed that nothing was special about me, forgetting one very important fact: everyone is special.

My death was rather embarrassing. I didn't die saving a life. Neither did it happen in a car incident. Not a disease. Nope, I went the way the idiots like me go.

It was Friday night. I was in my bedroom, getting ready for a date. Being the crazy moron I am, I decided to put on make-up simultaneously with getting dressed. Come on, what 21-year-old girl doesn't do it this way when being late.

So I ended up running around the room with a powder compact in one hand and jeans in another. No wonder that the jeans got caught onto something, making me lose balance and drop the powder onto my face. I ended up sneezing, tripping over my leg and hitting the corner of the desk with my temple.

Sorry dude, no date for you. At least it was only supposed to be our first date.

So yup, went the loser way.

What did you think happened next? Did I see the light at the end of the tunnel, go to heaven (or hell in my case), get stuck in the shinigami belly? Ha! Not in my case. My luck got me… again.

Or the story of my second life. Hell yeah!

* * *

Well… let's start at the beginning. So I died, but instead of, well, _dying_ , I found myself in a luxurious room, sitting at a huge wooden table filled with files, folders and paper. Across the table sat some weird dude. He looked, well, animated and suspiciously like Madara with a Kakashi style face mask. His posture screamed annoyed. And he was staring right at me.

For what seemed like hours we sat in silence. It was kinda suffocating, at least for me. He was sorting the papers, occasionally scribing something down. Realizing that he wasn't going to speak up anytime soon, I decided to take the lead. And my life went from normal to batshit crazy from there.

"Hello? Who are you? If memory serves me right, I just died. Is this some type of transition phase? Or am I in a coma?" I spoke, even though my voice was on the verge of breaking. I didn't _want_ to die. At the very least I could speak despite the shock.

Before my mind would get overflowed with depressed thoughts, he lifted his head from the papers and eyed me in an indifferent manner.

"Why did I take this job again?" he mumbled. Then he pushed the papers to the side and put his elbows on the tables, placing his head in his palms. "Hey. I'm a minor god. Indeed, your guess is right. You died. This is no coma. But this is no transition phase too. You see, your type of soul is a parasitic one. It means that it doesn't like to leave the world of the living and clings till the very end. Due to the system failure, your soul managed to stay in the land of living. This means that you'll get to be reborn with your previous memories. But don't get me wrong. You _will not_ relive your previous life. You will be reincarnated into another body before its birth. At the moment your soul is transferring into the body. It'll take more" he takes a look at his watch - is that Rolex?! - "ninety seconds. Oh, and you got sent to another existence plane, which means that the world will be slightly different, but" he picked a paper from the table and his eyes skimmed over it, "it's said here that you know about that world so I don't have to explain it to you." he finished, putting the paper back.

Wait, _what?!_

I jumped from my place at the table, feeling panic overtake me, and let the chatter begin. "The hell?! What do you mean "another world"?! _System failure?!_ "

Well, apparently I can't even die like a normal human being. Yay… the fuck.

Looking at me like I lack brain tissue, with an annoyed sigh, he started: "Look, we don't have all day. Some souls don't want to leave. Your life won't be shortened because you lived before. But, if you die again, there's no guarantee about what will happen. So try to postpone your death better this time.

"Before you ask, some of your memories _will_ fade naturally, but they won't disappear. Like it always was. You can tell others about your memories, but that might make you a target, so be ready for the consequences. And you'll forget your previous name and face."

Before I could bury him with questions, he hastily got up, stuffed the papers into the folders and _eye smiled._ "Sorry, our time's out. I've got, you know," I swear I saw him sweat drop. " _god business._ Good luck and, well, don't die!" He practically squeaked the last part and disappeared with a puff.

Well, if that wasn't the most fucked up conversation in the whole universe, than I don't know what it was.

That is how I found about the new journey of my life, making me question my sanity and, well, gods in general.

And then the world started to warp and it began.

* * *

A/N: This is it for the first chapter. I know it's short as hell, but the next ones are gonna make up for it. Do you like it? Hate it? English isn't my native language, so in case you see any mistakes please let me know.

Thank you and please review!


	2. Childhood Arc: First Year

"… _ **smth…"**_ – talking in Japanese before the main character learns it.

"… _ **smth**_ _ **…"**_ – words in Japanese the main character understood before learning Japanese better.

'…smth…' – thinking.

/Age:…/ - age of the main character (till the age of one year she didn't know her exact age, it's for us to understand the timeline).

* * *

See the end of the chapter for translations.

 **Warnings: Language, babies, mention of death.**

Disclaimer: Ain't owning Naruto.

Childhood Arc: First year

* * *

 _There's no such thing as what might have been. That's just a waste of time. It'll drive you out of your mind. - Tim McGraw_

* * *

Let me tell you, spending nine months in someone's belly may drive you crazy. You are neither sleeping nor awake, always in a state similar to euphoria. I spent half the time thinking about my death and what is to come afterwards, other half about the meaning of life. During the spare time I did what I tried to avoid the most: think about my past, my family. It tore me from the inside out. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't because it felt like nothing mattered. My life ended. I _freaking died_. Why didn't I leave? What about my parents? God, they must be so hurt. Their idiot of a daughter died in her room, getting dressed. I wish I could go back in time, but I'll never get the chance to apologize to them, to laugh at the dinner table, to simply live with them. I'm all alone.

Almost every single part of me wants to give in. I don't know what I should do, but if there is one thing I am, it is a survivor. I won't back down. Death is the end for many, but not me. I was given a second chance and I will make the most out of it.

This is why, after what felt like an eternity, I let go. My old life came to an end, but my new is just beginning.

After nine months of philosophical thinking, guilt tripping, self-loathing, forgiveness and acceptance, I was born.

It was incredibly disgusting. And it hurt like a bitch too!

Being squeezed out of… well, you get it. Having no control over my body (or a body in general) for almost a year, I was feeling manhandled.

God, couldn't my soul have been reborn _after_ its birth?

After one of the most humiliating moments in my life, I felt something warm wrap around me. I couldn't comprehend what the people around me were saying, nor could I see them, the whole world seemed blurry. I was screaming out of pain and my infant body was quickly becoming exhausted. People felt like giants, their arms too big. Afterwards I felt like something – no, someone – took hold of me and pushed me into their chest. They started to say something, but, even though I couldn't understand, it was alright. The voice was gentle, most definitely feminine. The obscure words felt like a lullaby to my oversensitive ears. Soon I fell hostage to the world of dreams.

Though I didn't know it then, this was how I met my second mother for the first and last time.

* * *

 _/Age: one month/_

Being an infant was highly embarrassing. I didn't have control over my body, which lead to not being able to do anything on my own. So I did the only sensible thing in my condition: I slept all the time.

During what seemed like the first few weeks I found out that the big blur taking care of me was almost always constant. I could make out the colors of their hair and skin, the form. They were rather pale and dark haired. The blur was also tall and big, and it had some facial hair I could feel when trying to touch their face. I tried to stay quiet, not wanting to cause too much trouble, but changing diapers and feeding was something I couldn't do on my own yet.

This is how I spent my first month of life with my second father.

I couldn't understand where the person with the angelic feminine voice went. It felt like she was my mother, but maybe I was wrong. I hoped I was wrong. I didn't want to think about what had happened to her if she was.

* * *

 _/Age: 1.5 months/_

A while passed before I realized that I'd changed in more ways than imaginable. How it escaped me is quite shocking, but…

Wow. I'm no longer a female.

Let me tell you, being a baby means you can't feel many things and twist your head a lot; your body is too different from what it used to be as an adult. So when seeing my new body piece, I did the only thing a baby can do.

I blinked. Blinked once more. Then I started crying like it was the end of the world.

The hell, I'm a dude! What the fuck did I do wrong? For god's sake, spirit!

At the very least life couldn't get more fucked up.

(Somebody up there was laughing maniacally.)

* * *

 _/ Age: 3 months/_

I take it back! Fuck! This is crazy! Hell no!

I do indeed know this fucking world. After all, it was my favorite anime.

I figured it out a few weeks after finding out about my gender swapping. It was dark in my room. I was in my crib, being the cute little baby I was. My vision and hearing kept becoming more coherent. At this point I could pinpoint that the language my Tou-san (because father was before) was speaking was indeed Japanese, the language I started learning a month before I died.

Back to the topic. Tou-san came closer to my crib. I could already make out his form quite easily.

" _ **Hey there, little**_ _ **man**_ _ **.**_ _ **You okay?**_ _ **"**_ He started to speak. I turned my head in his direction. He came closer and leaned in a little, so his face was even closer for me to see. _**"**_ _ **I'm so, so sorry**_ _ **, but your T**_ _ **ou-chan**_ _ **'s needed at the front. It seems like the war is coming closer to an end, but every single**_ _ **shinobi**_ _ **must be out there. Be a brave kid, my N**_ _ **ee-chan**_ _ **, your O**_ _ **ba-chan,**_ _ **will take care of you. The Will of Fire shines brightly inside of you."**_ At this point his face was mere centimeters away from mine, his eyes locked onto mine. They were watery, tears flowing freely. _ **"I hope I'll be back soon, Isamu-chan. Stay safe."**_ I could make out a few words during the speech. What is he talking about? Shinobi? Oba-chan?

 _What is he apologizing for?_

I started to mumble, trying to pronounce the word "Tou-chan" with my clumsy baby mouth, failing miserably. He laughed softly while picking me up and holding close to his chest, making me feel so safe and secure. The illusion shattered when I lifted my gaze to his forehead.

A hitai-ate with a familiar leaf insignia on a metal plate. Konohagakure no Sato's symbol.

My eyes felt like they'd pop. No. Not _this_ world. Not where children are sent to front lines, where clans are massacred, where wars happens _every ten years_ -

 _Oh_.

So Tou-san's leaving for – hopefully – a mission and I'm staying at Oba-chan's.

I hope he comes home safely.

My soul just couldn't stay dead now, could it?

I wound up in the _Naruto_ world. And I have no idea about where I ended up according to the timeline.

Well… It's not like this will break me. So while here, I'll wreak as much havoc as possible!

… _Just come home soon, Tou-san._

* * *

 _/Age: 4 months/_

Chakra. The power of life. A force that can give you an opportunity to do crazy shit that I couldn't even dream of.

Today I unlocked it. It feels warm. My reserves are incredibly small, not that it's a surprise. After all, I _am_ a baby.

I closed my eyes and tried to feel it, but not touch it. No, I wouldn't dare play with chakra. The last thing I needed were crippled tenketsu. For the time being I wouldn't try to use it. But later on…

Just you wait.

* * *

 _/ Age: 4.5 months/_

 _ **«Oi, Isamu-chan! Don't eat that! Wait- holy crap, how?!»**_ Oba-chan's chin hit the ground from seeing me eating cookies… that were on the counter while I was on the floor.

Oh, yes, that's my new name, Isamu. I could already understand about one sixth out of what my Oba-chan's saying. All things considered, being an adult-baby has its perks.

It'd been a while since Tou-san left, give or take two months. Hiori-ba-chan is an angel in disguise. As my sight got better, I was able to see people more clearly. Oba-chan has short, curly, chestnut hair, icy-blue eyes like Tou-chan's and slightly tanned skin. She'd always stay home, which connects to her teashop. She's a very kind, caring and extremely patient person. She's single and lives alone in her small house, so the two of us got close very quickly.

Oba-chan usually took me down with her to the teashop, where I stole cookies using every method possible. After all, I was an inventor in my previous life, so stealing cookies isn't that big of a problem. And it helped me train my little chubby hands.

I tried to speak almost all the time because being unable to communicate was really messing with my life, and I was slowly getting there. But _argh,_ being a baby sucks!

* * *

 _/ Age: 6.5 months/_

"Ba-chan!" Finally! I did it! The torture came to an end, I can speak! All hail me! Mwahahaha!

Oba-chan blinked for a few moments before her outburst came in the highest pitched voice.

" _ **Kawaii! Oh my god, my baby boy is all grown up already! And he gifted me his first word! You're so adorable!"**_ At this point I realized my mistake. She was _strangling_ me! _ **"And so young! My god, aren't you a little genius! Your parents would have been so proud!"**_ Gah, this woman is crazy! I couldn't get a single word out of it. So loud…

She suddenly put me down and started sniffling. Then, in a voice not louder than a whisper, she said, _**"**_ _ **Thank you, Isamu-chan**_ _ **."**_

You're welcome, Oba-chan.

* * *

 _/ Age: 7 months/_

It was early in the morning, around five am, but Oba-chan was already awake. She took me downstairs and was preparing the shop for the day. She moved around so gracefully, simultaneously with dancing and singing. Snow White vibes...

"Ba-chan, what name I?" I asked in my baby-Japanese. I wanted to know my legacy, dammit!

She turned to me on her heels, her gentle smile in place. She leaned closer to me and started to stroke my hair while speaking, "Your first name is Isamu, meaning "courage". Your last name is Amachi. It means "wisdom of the skies". Always remember what your name is, it's your family's honor, as well as yours." She finished with picking me up and securing me on her hip.

Ah, my last name is way too ironic. Having the knowledge and wisdom of my previous life, it fits me perfectly.

And as for my first my name, it better work. I _do_ need all the courage in this world to help things get better. Depending on where in timeline I ended up. Hopefully, I'm in Boruto's generation, but with my luck…

At least I'm in Konoha and not Kiri or Suna. Yay…

* * *

 _/ Age: 7.5 months/_

My first steps happened a week ago. Oba-chan wasn't home, so I celebrated in silence. Finally, I can walk and communicate. Life doesn't suck anymore! Woo-hoo!

So that day was extremely special. Oba-chan was getting ready at the moment. She put on a plain brown yukata, tied it with a green obi. Her hair was up in a ponytail, her face a bit powdered.

She looked so beautiful, just like a model. I really hope I get her looks… And it doesn't matter that I'm a dude!

 _Two hours later._

We were passing through the streets of Konoha. I was in Oba-chan's steady hands, my head tilting from side to side. The mood was a bit tight outside, but people were still smiling. It was late afternoon, so the streets were pretty crowded. I've seen a few people with Konoha hitai-ate, but not nearly as much as I've expected. That's why my mind was so overwhelmed with different thoughts. ' _Why are there so little shinobi outside? Why is everybody so poorly dressed? Why are the food stalls so… plain?'_

"Ba-chan, why people sad?" My language skills were at the top of the… pit, I guess.

It took quite a while for my questions to get answered. At first Oba-chan's smile faltered, then it became too wide and strained. She even seemed nervous. "Isamu-chan, why do you say that? Everything is fine, don't you worry your cute little head about it." She flicked me on the forehead after saying that, giving me the most fictitious smile. It could only mean that things are bad enough to lie about it. Or that I'm a kid and explaining stuff to see is too... troublesome (Nara style!).

At least now I know that I'm not in Boruto's generation.

That is when we entered the central market, the place that gives us the view all around the village. On any other occasion I'd have loved to appreciate the beauty of Konoha, but my that day my visage was caught on one particular thing. The Hokage Monument.

There were three heads there.

Crap. The Sandaime's reign was before the Kyuubi attack. The one where two Shinobi Wars occurred. The one I was born into.

I'm utterly screwed!

* * *

 _/ Age: One year/_

It was my birthday. By than I had heard the mention of the war that was going on and the Yellow Flash of Konoha enough times to estimate my position in the timeline, which is just before the end of the Third Shinobi War.

It should've felt great, the war ending and all, but Oba-chan and me were sad, oh, so sad. Even though she didn't tell me, I saw it in the look on her face, the tears in her eyes. She received a letter from the frontlines today.

Tou-san was not coming home.

* * *

-chan - honorific for a kid/girl

Tou-chan/Tou-san - father

Kaa-san - mother

Nee-chan - sister

Oba-chan/Ba-chan - aunt

Kawaii - cute

* * *

A/N: And shot! This is the beginning of the childhood arc. I was tempted to write a female turns male OC for a while already. I've read some great ones with the OC taking over a body of a canon character, but almost none with a non-canon body taken oven from birth. The characters from canon will take a while to come into the story.

So our protagonist is orphaned, but gets close to his aunt. From this chapter it'll be a he as well. I wanted to do it so the main character has can see the effects of war on his life. The chakra training will begin in next chapter, as well as many other things.

Hope you like it and thanks^-^


	3. Childhood Arc: Learning to Fly

/Age:…/ - age of the main character.

See the end of the chapter for translations.

 **Warnings: Mention of death, language and emotions.**

Disclaimer: I don't own it. It's not true! It's bullshit! I don't own it. I do nooooot… Oh, hi guys.

Childhood Arc: Learning to Fly

* * *

 _Maybe happiness is this: not feeling like you should be elsewhere, doing something else, being someone else. - Isaac Asimov_

* * *

/Age: one year/

It had been a week since my birthday. Hiori-ba-chan had been devastated enough to close the shop for the time being. A few women visited us in order to offer their condolences, but that's it. No friends came to her, nor any family members, not like we have any. She told me that my grandparents died during the Second Shinobi War, leaving her and Tou-san orphaned.

I still hadn't asked about Kaa-san. To tell the truth, I was kind of afraid to ask. I desperately wanted to believe that she'd simply abandoned me, that way I wouldn't have to mourn that person. But now that I think about it, I never even knew her, so why bother?

Today was the first time we left the house since receiving the horrid news. Ba-chan was carrying me in her gloved hands while I was clinging onto her neck. We were heading towards the Third Training Ground, both of us clad in black. After all, today was the day Tou-san's name was being engraved onto the Memorial Stone.

We passed a few other training grounds on our way there. The skies were gloomy, just like our mood. Ever so slowly it started to rain. Seemed like even the skies were weeping, but we weren't. We'd shed all the tears by now.

In the anime we've only seen Kakashi and a few others visit the Memorial Stone. In real life, though, the place is crowded. The amount of mourning is unbelievable. So many lives lost for the desire of those pathetic lords, for their covetous natures. But, in the end, all that's left are loved ones lost, lands covered in crimson, children orphaned and people seething with hatred, the never-ending cycle taking its toll.

Wars only bring pain.

It took us a while to get through the crowd and to the monument itself. It looked just like I remembered it from the anime: a smooth black marble structure shaped as a kunai. Ba-chan brought me closer to the stone and started to go through the names – _oh, so many names, too many_ – and it took about three minutes for her to come to a stop. At that moment her whole body went stiff while her eyes widened and lips slightly parted in shock. Some may say that she should have been ready by the time, but I can understand her. Knowing is one thing, but accepting is completely another.

Her eyes somewhat watered before she shut them. My chubby hands tightened around the fabric on her neck, my whole body felt numb while my throat felt drier than the desert of Suna. Ba-chan's hand traced a lone kanji – not kanji but _T_ _ou-san's name_ – and she parted her lips bit as if to say something, but no words came out. Her gaze was unfocused, lips pushed back together. A few more minutes passed before she spoke, her hand never leaving the name.

"Amachi Kiyoshi." Her voice no louder than a whisper. My eyes traveled from her face to my Tou-san's name and back. It took a few moments for her to speak again. "He was my otōto, two years younger than me. Always so bright, so full of life. He dreamt big, always chasing after the impossible. Such a pure heart…" Her voice faltered, but she took a deep breath and continued, an almost invisible smile forming. "He wanted to become a shinobi since he could talk, worked his way up through thick and thin. I kept my eyes on him, always making sure that he was dressed and fed. Kaa-san and Tou-san were both too busy with their carrier and the looming war. Otōto would always say that they were heroes, giving up their lives for our village. He'd do his best to become a Chūnin, then a Tokubetsu Jōnin. Always rushing right into the middle of the fight…

"Your Kaa-san was different. She was always so calm, gentle, calculating. They evened each other perfectly. I guess that's why you turned out to be so prodigious _." No… please don't tell me about her…_ "Ayaka always wished to be a mother, but her poor health wouldn't let her. She was so lively, but after a series of unfortunate events her life turned into hell. As she turned twenty-four, the doctors deemed her healthy enough for pregnancy. My otōto was ecstatic. After so many years of non-stop torture, those negative prognostications, they were given a chance. During the pregnancy they were gleeful all the time. If it weren't for the relapse of her disease…" She signed, tears flowing slowly down her angelic face. She took a few moments to catch her breath, and I wouldn't dare interrupt her. What she just said, even though it hit me hard, wasn't too much to handle. If I were a real kid I might have broken down, but I'm not. I stayed quieter than ever, going as far as to try to breathe without a sound. When she continued, her voice was no longer a bitter one, it was more sorrowful with the slightest note of acceptance. "They'd have been so proud of you, Isamu-chan."

Sometimes people live, sometimes they die. I know that. I also know that I shouldn't worry so much about a woman I never knew. But why…

 _Why does it hurt so much?_

* * *

/Age: 1 year 2 months/

The weather in Konoha was getting chilly. At least it confirmed that I was born during summer or autumn, but I didn't know for sure. I wished I could read so bad…

Today Oba-chan and I were going shopping. She dressed me in the cutest yukata shirt; it's dark blue and has this absolutely gorgeous silver petal print. My pants were plain black, but the quality was astonishing. She was a bit stressed about the fact that I chose female clothes over those for males, but I don't care. I'm a cute kid and I'll wear that stuff, hehe.

Oba-chan was putting on some makeup when I realized that it's my chance. We only have one mirror, and it's placed way up the wall for me. Believe it or not, but I kept forgetting to ask Ba-chan to lift me up every single time. I still have no clue about my looks, only that my skin is pale enough to pass for an anemic person. But today…

"Ba-chan, up! Mirror!" She looked down at me with her beautiful smile, only to be met with my pout and puppy eyes.

She squealed. Ouch. So maybe I overdid it a bit…

"Oi, of course! How could I've been so blind? You haven't seen yourself in the mirror yet!" She squats to pick me up and- _fucking hell._

In the mirror I can see a toddler with pale skin, short black hair, small nose and big eyes. But the eyes aren't simply big. No…

Heterochromia, if memory serves me right. Left is an icy blue, just like Tou-san's, while the right one is a crimson red. Both are extremely bright, the irises are huge when the pupils are very small. The lashes are long, thick and completely black.

Wow, I can see reason in why she squeals every single time I pout. I am so fucking adorable!

I turned my head to look at Oba-chan, a mischievous glint in my eyes. I could totally use puppy eye look for _anything_!

Oba-chan sweat-droped…

* * *

/Age: 1 year 3 months/

Today we went to visit the Memorial stone again. We went there every week, on Saturdays, early in the mornings. At that time there were almost no people there, only us and the harmonious nature.

The war ended a few days ago, I've already started hearing rumors about appointment of a new Hokage in Ba-chan's teashop. People were cheering, the streets were crowded, festival preparations were in place. Even after the war, with almost no money left in the village, people were still smiling and no one was giving up.

I was the only one afraid of what's to come. Even after almost a year of planning I didn't have a single clue about what to do with the Kyūbi Attack. Was there even a way to stop it? I was _one-year-old_. _How_ could I stop something like _that_?

Fuck, how can I help? I wasn't born just for nothing, right? Was there a way to help them at all? Could I prevent something like the death of thousands? I…

I guess I can't. I was one-year-old child, no sane person would take my word seriously. I had no shinobi relatives alive. I had no way to contact Minato. Even if I do find a way, they might put me through a Yamanaka and fry my brain in process. Or worse, the council might find out. What someone like Danzō would do with the intelligence about the future… It's best to _not_ risk him finding out. And there is Tobito, and _Orochimaru._ Wouldn't want to find myself tortured and experimented on.

That's why I decided to lie low for the time being. I needed to plan everything out. I couldn't risk the lives of tenth of thousands for my personal interest. I needed to prevent a _war_ and stopping the Kyūbi Attack might only bring it closer or even kill more afterwards. In order to save those lives, sacrifices needed to be made. I just needed to prepare.

I hope I'll live. If I don't, then Naruto will be born to protect those in need.

As soon as we arrived at the Memorial Stone I've realized that we were not alone. In fact, that very Hokage candidate and his team were there. Well, most of his team.

Obito was missing.

They were broken. Minato was staring at the stone with the pained look while Rin was crying, but Kakashi looked the worst. His knees were shaking slightly, his hands were fisted, his eye – the only uncovered eye – was closed and his head was bowed.

As we arrived right at the stone I was placed on the ground. I spared them a glance and trained my eyes on Tou-san's name. Oba-chan bowed to them, with only Minato answering her. We stayed like that for a while, maybe an hour or so. Afterwards, Oba-chan and I left, bowing to them. Once again only Minato answered.

That night I had my first nightmare. It was far from the last.

* * *

/Age: 1 year 5 months/

A few months passed since we stumbled upon Team Minato. It was said that the Yondaime was elected, but not appointed for the job yet. My nightmares only got worse. I was an insomniac in my previous life, so this is nothing new. I just wish that I wouldn't dream of people dying so fucking often.

But today is different. I woke up from dreamless sleep, got dressed and ready for the day. Oba-chan had a day so she decided to gift me a present. Calligraphy lessons! Finally, I could get on my way to become a Fūinjutsu master! Or at least learn how to read, hehe.

We sat at a low table. She took out a few scrolls and pencils, placing them next to me. "Today I'll show you how to write your name. First of all you need to learn how to hold a-" She shut her jaw with a click after seeing me take a pencil the right way. It's not like I could forget that, even with my chubby hands. Of course I couldn't write the way I used to – I hadn't held a pencil in this life before – but I could learn again.

"I see you hold pencil. I do same." I try to explain my way of thinking because she looks like I broke her... oops?

"Oh, sure. How could I've thought less of you? Anyway, let me show you." She starts writing… something. Is this shit really my name? Who chose _that_ kanji?

"Now you try it!'' She said cheerfully. Yeah, like _that_ was possible for me. I tried… and failed. Miserably. I felt so embarrassed because it's just a simple kanji! Why couldn't I do it?

"Oh, don't you worry. You'll get it! You can't be the best at everything. Calligraphy is an art that takes time and patience. I'm sure you'll get it," Ba-chan tries to reassure me. I _used_ to be fine in it! Oh, come on! I wish I didn't forget hiragana and katakana. Damned memory of mine is worse than that of a goldfish!

I felt myself pout. What, I'm a brat so I'm permitted to do it!

That's when I heard a soft laugh reach my ears. What's so funny?

"You're so cute! Don't you worry, most kids your age can't do what you can." Ba-chan flicks me on my nose before continuing. Ouch, woman!

" _I believe in you."_

… My eyes widen while heat rises to my cheeks. Four simple words to many, but not me. In my previous life people never believed in me. They expected me to know stuff I didn't like, but never did they believe in my power. I was always a shy, introverted girl. My opinions didn't matter. My efforts didn't matter. But she… _believes in me._

"Arigatō, ba-chan."

* * *

/Age: 1 year 7 months/

The previous month was big: festivals, growing economy, the appointment of Yondaime Hokage. Yep, Minato took the hat.

My nightmares were still coming. At this rate I felt like I was going to look like Gaara 2.0. But that's okay, nothing too big. Not like I wake up screaming, and I can actually sleep. Ba-chan took me to a sensei after dark bags started forming under my eyes.

Seems like many orphaned babies have the same problem after the war.

So today I'm home alone. Ba-chan left to do her stuff, not my business. The time has come. I spent the last year meditating to enlarge my chakra reserves. It helped quite a bit. It is time to do the impossible! The day has come for the hero to rise!

The leaf exercise!

…

 _3 hours later._

The fucking leaf won't stick! What the hell! I tried placing it on my palm, forehead, arm, elbow. I could feel my chakra collecting, but controlling it is impossible! It seemed so easy in the anime and all those fanfics. Why the flying duck couldn't I do it? I was careful, my chakra didn't end yet, my tenketsu felt fine. I wouldn't give up! _ARGH!_

* * *

A/N: Done! Gah, this chapter got me. His aunt didn't take him to his mom's grave right away cuz she was afraid he may be too traumatized (Memorial Stone is located near the training grounds while the grave is _in_ the cemetery, big difference for a kid's mind). His mom's disease is up to your imagination, I didn't see any sense in his aunt describing it to a toddler. The next chapter is gonna be tough. The second year was supposed to be combined in one chapter, buuut… it didn't fit. I needed to split it up. Anyway, hope you like it!

Oba-chan/ba-chan – aunt, auntie.

Otōto – little brother

Kaa-san - mother

Thank you for your support and please review c:


	4. Childhood Arc: Goodbye

See end of the chapter for translations.

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto.

 **Warnings: Major character death, minor character death, description of corpses, language.**

Childhood Arc: Goodbye

* * *

 _Don't wait too long. Life takes unexpected turns, so we don't always have the time we think we have. - Sylvain Reynard_

* * *

/Age: 1 year 8 months/

Days passed. There had been a significant increase in the economy of Konoha since the assignment of the Yondaime. Our teashop was flourishing! We had more customers, the prices had decreased and we were finally able to go shopping without that much worries.

After a while I had set up a routine: wake up at five am, help Ba-chan get the teashop ready at around 5:30, steal some mochi from the counter and use puppy eyes on Ba-chan in order to get tea. Afterwards, as soon as the first customers start settling down, go back upstairs to our bedroom. There I meditate, read, learn new words and kanji, train. Mostly read because it is fascinating! We don't even get a _glimpse_ of everything that happened in this world through the anime and manga. The history is _enormous._ I've read almost every child-friendly book I could get my hands on. There are books about the Sengoku Jidai, Rikudō Sennin, Shodai and Madara, Nidaime and the Sannin. There are indeed many stories about brave shinobi saving the day, but most of them are about the Will of Fire.

To tell the truth, even after learning katakana and hiragana, I still struggle in reading. You know, learning Japanese is freaking hard!

Settling into the beginning of my routine, I woke up and got downstairs to look for food. As soon as I get there, I'm met with an image of Ba-chan leaving the house. Wait, she's _leaving her harmless sheep all alone?_

It was still very early in the morning, only six am. The light just started to peek through the streets, the air still humid from the rain. Ba-chan's house is located in the civilian district, where life starts later than those of shinobi. But for us it's nothing: Ba-chan'd always used to be an early bird while I'm simply insomniac.

"Ohayō, Ba-chan! Where you go? Why not with me?" I asked my only family while toddling to the porch. It's located at the entrance to the teashop, going right into the street. Luckily, she hadn't closed the door into my face.

Ba-chan was wearing her beautiful, knee-length cobalt dress without sleeves. Her hair was up in a short ponytail, a few bangs framing her face. She turned around graciously, her gaze softened as soon as she saw me and her lips twitched up just the slightest bit. She kneeled a bit to be closer to my eye level (it doesn't help at all).

"Konnichiwa, Isamu-chan. Even though today is Saturday, I have some business to take care of. We'll visit otōto next week, ok? I know you're a smart boy so there is no real need to ask for any genin teams, right?" Is… is she manipulating _me_ into behaving? HA! Now it's my goal to go all Hulk-y!

My could feel my smile go from sincere to mischievous and my eyes shine with excitement. "Sure, Ba-chan! I not do bad stuff!"

From the annoyed look she gave me… yep, she doesn't believe me a single bit. She spoke, her voice _daring me,_ "Of course you won't. After all, you wouldn't risk eating hare for the rest of the month, would you?"

That's a punch bellow the waist! No! She knows I hate meat in any form…

In my previous life I used to be a vegan. You know, feeling bad for every single thing alive, being an animal lover and all. Hell, I haven't even tried hare before I was reborn! Now not only I need to eat meat (shinobi diet requires protein and there're not many substitutes I can get before I can afford it myself), but I'm supposed to _hunt_ my dinner. Literally, the way shinobi do it. Fuck my life. At least I can choose fish instead of hare… and tofu's later on.

So… nope. Not eating _that_. "I won't disappoint you, Oba-sama!" Or my stomach for that matter. Argh! This woman is the second coming of Stalin!

She left after that, ushering me inside to close the door. This is how I ended up on the first floor, where the teashop itself and the kitchen are located. So, having nothing left to do there, I went upstairs to our room. Ba-chan and I shared a room, my crib and her bed being close together. We have a wardrobe, a few nightstands, a bookshelf and a low table for studying. Everything is earth toned and quite modern, even though cheap.

For the last month I've been training in chakra control. I didn't exhaust myself and kept track of my tenketsu situation. Due to me having large spiritual reserves (because of being an adult in a toddler's body, my spirit and its energy transferred into a chakra pool… I guess) and small physical ones, I try to meditate a lot. During the year my chakra increased a bit, but I'm still too young to try anything drastic. This is why I settled on the leaf exercise: easy, doesn't take a lot chakra and helps in control. Plus I know the basics from the manga.

So this is how I spent the last month, trying to concentrate chakra in my palm and then to attach it to the leaf (or paper, whatever I found), wrapping it in chakra. At first I was horrendous in it, but, as time passed, I got better. So yesterday I was finally able to make the leaf stick to my palm. It only stayed this way for nine seconds, but this is still great! It'd be a while before I'd be able to do anything other than that, but still. I wouldn't push it or try something like tree-walking at two. I'm too much of a coward plus I'm as lazy as a Nara. Or worse.

So I decided to wait for Ba-chan while doing the leaf exercise for a bit (I took it to 10 seconds). Afterwards, I'd continue doing something I started a few days ago, right after bribing Ba-chan into getting me a few notebooks.

My very own Naruto World information book. It took me a while to convince Ba-chan to actually get me a single notebook, but after the war life (money situation) got easier, that became possible. So, as soon as I got it, I'd decided to use a code.

What I mean is that I decided to use codes for everybody's names. And to write it all in the hardest language I know, which turned out to be Russian. And to use a different alphabet, going for Hebrew alphabet*. So, after a few days of non-stop writing, I got 2,5 full notebooks, while each is around 50 A5 pages. And I have the tupical tiny handwriting. I got it into sections, such as:

Kages;

Major characters;

Villains;

Major events;

Wars;

Jutsu/techniques;

Minor characters;

Minor events;

Villages;

History.

So, in order to make sure it's safe, I like having a small bag with me. I keep all the stuff there. Or I keep the notebooks there, just in case. Thankfully, our bookcase is stuffed enough for me to use it as a hiding place.

So, by the time Ba-chan comes back, I'd written more 15 pages and progressed a bit with my chakra.

I just hope me not doing anything now won't bite me in the ass. But why would it? Simply leave the village or go to the Memorial Stone on the tenth of October.

Sorry, Naruto. I can't risk everything just for you. There are too many others at risk.

* * *

/Age: 1 year 9 months/

Today Oba-chan tried to set a play-date with our neighbor's kid. She's three, a cute little girl with chocolate hair, hazel eyes and medium-tanned skin. She wore this adorable green dress with an abstract print in turquoise. Her hair was up in a ponytail. It was a pleasure to look at her while she's quiet. But as soon as she opened her mouth…

"Kaa-chan! I want play! Make her play! Make her, make her!" The little devil screamed. I don't want to play your stupid games, you brat! Gah, kids are so annoying! She couldn't even pout silently!

"Isamu-chan, play with Aiko-chan! It'll be fun!" Her mom said, clapping her hands. Yeah, maybe it'll be for you, but not for me. I never played games, only shogi (at which I suck) and some educational games. But still, I hate playing with kids. They're a pain.

Wait a second…

"… You know I'm boy, right?"

Wow, both her and her mom went tomato red in mere seconds. Do I really look that girly? And as for Ba-chan… she was laughing her ass out. Traitor.

 _Two hours later._

"Kawaii!" Squealed all of the females in unison. As for the reason why, well…

I was standing in the middle of the room, my face powdered. My hair was in two short pigtails, a few bangs falling onto my face. I was dressed into a pastel pink yukata dress and white sandals. And I was blushing like crazy.

All in all, I look like a porcelain doll. * HELP *

If I turn out to be a cross-dresser, I blame those three.

* * *

/Age: 1 year 10 months/

It was raining. Everything seemed so dim, so cold. It was not right. Something was off.

As we walked through the empty streets of Konoha, the wind grew wilder. It was barely dawn on Saturday. Oba-chan was carrying me, both of us clad in winter clothes, trying to stay warm. But it was May. It was _wrong._

At one point the wind blew like crazy, sweeping away anything on its way. We were almost ready to head back when a hand appeared on Ba-chan shoulder.

"Excuse me? Hi, I saw you struggling here. Maybe I can help you?" Asked the person behind us in a familiar voice through the wind. Where…?

As Ba-chan turned around, we were faced by – _please, no_ – Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. Out of all the people to stumble upon, it had to be the one I didn't know how to save.

Was too afraid to save.

"Oh god, Ho-Hokage-sama! I'm so, so sorry; we were heading to the Memorial S-Stone. It's ok, we'll be fine, thank you very, very much." Oba-chan started rambling, swinging her hands up and down. Which led us to... "OI!"

Yep, I fell all the way down. Goodbye ninja carrier, and life, and saving the world, and…

"Hey little one, you ok? You can stop screaming, you know." Said a person – no, my _savior –_ and I was met with a brilliant smile and cerulean eyes-

Great, Minato saved me. My fucking luck, to be saved by the one I can't save!

I stopped screaming as I looked up at him. I know I had that dumbfounded look on my face, but who cares? The Yondaime was smiling at me, his bright eyes-

They will lose their spark soon. I want to save him. The man that always looked for peace, negotiating with different villages before fighting. The battles he always won.

But I'm not even two. What can I do? How can I save him without killing so many more? He's one man I know about from a TV show. But this…

This is reality. I couldn't favor him above others. _I'm sorry._

"It's no problem! I was heading there myself. A week ago my student got attacked… isn't it ironical that I was too slow?" He said while walking over to handle me to Ba-chan, his voice cracking.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! You have my condolences, Hokage-sama. This must be so hard on-" Ba-chan started rambling again, but I had one thought in my head.

"Does peace exist?" I asked, shutting her up. I received incredulous looks from both of them. Minato looked like he'd seen a ghost. Or worse.

"I…" I could see the pain in his eyes, the suffering. He's a pacifist, bred to kill. His wife a Jinchūriki. His students died one after the other. Rin already died, setting Obito on the path of hatred. Minato truly wanted to believe, to succeed, he _deserved that,_ but… " _I don't know."_

The rest of the way was spent in silence.

* * *

/Age: 2 years/

Just like all those years ago, it smelled warm. I was upstairs, sitting at the low table. The shop was closed for the day. Ba-chan decided to gift the day to me.

This was when I could hear the dear voice and smell the amazing treat.

" _Happy birthday to you._

 _Happy birthday to you._

 _Happy birthday, dear Isamu-chan._

 _Happy birthday to you!"_ Ba-chan sang in her sweet voice while entering the room with a hot blueberry pie – just like it was before – with two candles on top.

I felt something warm stir inside my stomach. My eyes started to redden with unshed tears and my body trembled.

Maybe it'll be ok? Maybe we'll survive, growing stronger? Maybe it's all the way it was supposed to be?

 _Maybe they will survive?_

I blew the candles, making my wish.

(But wishes don't always come true.)

* * *

/Age: 2 years 3 months/

It was October ninth. Only one day left till the Kyūbi Attack. I've made a plan. I'll throw a temper tantrum for the first time in life. Don't get me wrong, I pranked Ba-chan a million of times before, but never have I started screaming or demanding something. She'd be too shocked to go against me, leading to us going to the Hokage Monument. There we'll spend the day, near the shelters inside the monument. As soon as hell breaks loose, we save our asses. Then we continue living.

I thought it was an ingenious plan of mine, saving my Ba-chan and I. Only if I knew of its flaw…

The morning went great. There were more customers then usual. Ba-chan was humming a song while I was stealing cookies. People were smiling and kids were playing. The ninth of October was supposed to be a simple, good day.

It was more of a blur.

It was nearing dusk. There were less people outside, most coming home after a long workday. There was bustling, you could see some shinobi jumping across the rooftops. It was an average day. I was home with Ba-chan, me upstairs, keeping the leaf stuck to my forehead with chakra. Things were going according to the plan.

That's when I felt that- that _sinister_ chakra feel every inch of air.

 _An almighty roar broke through the skies._

I was terrified. This is not happening. This can't be happening. It's too early!

I was frozen in my step. The ground was shaking, but it was utterly quiet. Nobody dared to speak.

With the second roar the screaming began.

I ran to the bookshelf to take my bag. No, no, no! This is surreal! What changed? Why, why did it go this way-

I felt the ground shake, the world swirled. _Impossible_.

Ba-chan burst through the room. She was crying – so was I – when she picked me up. She ran downstairs and out onto the street.

It was like an apocalypse. The level of destruction was unbelievable. But my attention was pinned on a huge fox and its tails that razed houses within seconds. The chakra was suffocating, I could hardly breathe.

So this is the power of Kyūbi no Kitsune. Total destruction - no, _annihilation_.

It all happened in a blur. I saw corpses – a little girl was missing her lower half, her entrails covering the ground; an old man with a wooden pole through his torso; a teenager being buried under a collapsed building; a young kunoichi smashing into a wall…

So much blood _everywhere._ It covered every centimeter of the ground, of walls and stalls, kids, teens, grown-up, elderly-

All of them dead, missing limbs, blood spreading over everything within range.

Ba-chan kept running towards the shelters in the mountain – we lived so far way, it seemed like there was no way to get there at all. Screaming, blood, fire. That's the way it all looked, the madhouse on earth.

But there was still a frail chance, the last bit of hope. I choose to believe. ' _We will make it'_ , I thought determinedly.

That is when I see a _Bijūdama_ tearing through the sky and _a building to our right collapses so_ _close_ , _we_ _don't have time._ The bricks started falling and-

I go flying through the air? But why? Where is Oba-chan? I hit the floor, feeling something break, it _hurts so fucking much,_ but…

I saw her. Her beautiful hair that was framing her angelic face. Her long dress – her favorite – tattered into nothingness. Her eyes – those gorgeous icy blue eyes – were blank. But they are never blank! No, they're full of life, always shining! She was quiet – _too quiet._ She always sings, hums, dances. Her body's sprawled down – _you need to get up –_ on the floor, unmoving. Why, why, _why?!_ And there is that strange – _alien_ – crimson liquid flowing down her hair, tinting it red. This is wrong! _What is going on?_

 _Why isn't she getting up?_

"B-ba-chan?" I stutter – my voice so small, my throat so dry and my eyes so wet-

The last thing I felt was being held up before sinking into an abyss.

* * *

Oba-chan/ba-chan – aunt, auntie.

Kaa-chan – mother

Ohayo – good morning

Otōto – little brother

Konnichiwa – hello

Shodai – first

Nidaime – second

Yondaime – fourth

Rikudō Sennin – The Sage of Six Paths

Sengoku Jidai – Warring States Period

*I actually know a few alphabets including Hebrew. It's perfect for coding because there are no written vowels (they use vocalizations). Russian is a hard language on its own. Combining it with Hebrew alphabet without the use of vocalizations makes it almost impossible to break through.

* * *

A/N: That's it! Argh, this chapter's sad. But it needed to happen for character development. Dang it, during this chapter I wanted to say "to hell with it" and let her live. But it needed to be done. Sorry!

I hope you liked it! Please review!


	5. Mimura Hamaki – 3rd POV

A/N: Hey there! Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows! You made me want to update faster xD I'm back with a new chapter. I decided to make this one just for fun, please tell me your thought about it. The character (Hamaki Mimura) is a canon character, 3rd shinobi war veteran. He seemed like a nice choice for this chapter. Also, please tell me whether you want for Minato to survive or not. Kushina is, unfortunately, very much dead. If Minato does live, then Naruto'll be different (a bit like that Menma jerk) and he won't be in the main cast.

Also, I changed rating from M to T 'cuz idk if this is actually violent enough for an M-rated story. If it is, please tell me. Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter; it's my first time writing a 3rd POV one, hehe. Love you all!

Thank you Azumeria Skye and L'hermine bretonne for the reviews!

L'hermine bretonne: idk if my message got to you (FF on my phone seems to like living its own life), so also gonna answer here. Thank you very much, dear! I try xD his first death is kinda what I imagine mine to be, hehe. I explained about Minato above, up too tou guys to choose. He's an interesting character and Naruto deserves a childhood. And I'm a Russian native speaker C;

* * *

'…smth…' – thinking

See the end of the chapter for translations. *

 _Disclaimer: don't own Naruto._

 **Warnings: violence, death and graphic description of it, a bit of language.**

Mimura Hamaki – 3rd POV

* * *

 _I love that word. Forever. I love that forever doesn't exist, but we have a word for it anyway, and use it all the time. It's beautiful and doomed. - Viv Albertine_

* * *

The ninth of October. It started of as any other day. Citizens of Konoha woke up with the dawn. The shops were opened, Genin were sent on D-ranks, Chūnin continued with their job, mostly desk ones. Jōnin were given tasks of outmost importunace.

For many it was a normal day. At least it began as such. But it wasn't for Yondaime Hokage and his wife. After all, it was the day their child was supposed to be born.

The morning went by, passing as usual. Mimura Hamaki was a Jōnin of Konoha, one of the best it could offer. He fought alongside the Yondaime himself, survived the hardest battles during the Third Shinobi War. He was a truly strong shinobi and he knew it. But even he wasn't prepared for the hell to come on that faithful day.

He was having one of the few days off. It was a rare occurrence and he liked to make the most out of it. He woke up early, his mental clock denying him a chance to sleep in. Groaning, he got up. He decided to go for civilian clothes and start the day with getting breakfast at one of Konoha's teashops.

Even though he was a shinobi, he was a clanless one, coming from a civilian family. Thus he was living in a civilian district, even after his parents' demise in a terrorist attack during the Second Shinobi War. In fact, it was better than clan district in some ways: it was quieter, cheaper and had better infrastructure. Hell, even the Yondaime preferred to live in a civilian district and that's saying something.

His district is closer to the center, leaving him with an enormous variety of teashops. Rather than going for the closest one, he chose a petite, pleasant one at the corner. It seemed like a private teashop, the one owned by that girl – was it Midori, or Miori, or Hiori… yes, Hiori! – since her parents died. It used to be the first floor of their house before the girl renovated the place. He went there sometimes, a decent place with a calming ambience – a heaven for shinobi, he mused.

So, settling on that teashop, he entered the place. The air was warm while the aroma had honey notes in it. There were six tables total, only two of them occupied. Opting for the one near the wall, Hamaki sat down. Not a second later a young woman in her late twenties came up to his table. Het hair was chestnut and short, while her eyes were icy blue. She had a happy smile plastered on her face and bounced in her step.

"Hi! Welcome to our teashop! Would you like anything to drink or eat?" asked Hiori cheerfully. She held a notepad in her left hand and a pen in her right. She was looking at him, making him blush the slightest bit.

"Morning. I'd like," he paused, thinking over it, "gyokuro tea and a botchan dango platter, please."

"Sure. It'll be ready shortly." Said Hiori after scribing the order in her notepad.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Luckily, he didn't meet any of his acquaintances there, gaining the dose of peace he needed so much. Afterwards, he paid and left, bidding farewell to the owner of the place and going his way.

He took his time, planning to go to an onsen and rest for a while, before the meeting he sat up with his friends a few days ago.

Choosing one of the best hotels in Konoha, he started towards it. Even though he's a shinobi, he can't just Shunshin there. In fact, only those on duty can use techniques while in civilian districts. It's due to civilians' fear for shinobi and their power, no matter what they do.

A while passed. It was nearing sunset when he departed from the onsen. He spent a few precious hours there, taking his time to relax, even though it was a bit hard , considering all the perverted teens and their Gama-sennin club. 'Pff,' he mused, 'they've never seen the pervert in real life – and he's feared by all the other nations! Kami help us.'

This is how he found himself strolling through the streets of Konohagakure, heading home for a change of clothes and lunch.

Nothing was off. It was supposed to be one of his rare days off, but his _fucking_ _luck_ got the short strand of a straw.

He was nearing the corner of his street when a suffocating chakra filler the air, stopping even him – a seasoned Jōnin, nonetheless – in his tracks. It felt like pure evil, feeling him with fear. It was so eerie, eery feeling filling his whole body.

Not a single person dared to move. Everyone stopped, their bodies not able to move in such presence. It was dreadfully quiet.

That's when the demon – no, a _bijū –_ moved, over them, appearing right in the center of Konoha. Kyūbi no Kitsune roared through the skies, its enormous form towering over Konoha as whole, its huge nine tails destroying everything in its way.

Hell on earth broke loose.

People started to scream and run – but there was nowhere to run to. Hamaki knew that he needed to help, as it was his duty as a shinobi. But how could he help now? He was in civilian clothes, his uniform abandoned at home with his weapons. But the civilians were screaming, buildings were falling, the ground shaking. So he moved.

Faster than a human's eye can comprehend, Hamaki appeared near a civilian man and pushed him out of harm way. Then he moved to help a child, but even his speed was nothing in comparison to a bijū's might. He was just too slow.

The boy died right in front of him, his body crushed beyond recognition. His skull broke, blood coating the ground.

A mere child died. And he was not the only victim.

As Hamaki went on, trying to save as many as he could, but it was still a losing battle – a human against the strongest demon. His body still shook, the presence of the demon strangling him, making him slower than ever. There were too many dead already, bodied covering the ground beneath him. He looked up and saw true hell.

A woman with half of her body completely destroyed; a girl, her arm and leg missing, blood pouring out of the wound and eyes dull; an elderly man, decapitated, his brains covering the walls. A young teenage boy, his innards falling out, him trying to keep them inside and failing, dying slowly; an infant, his lower half completely destroyed with a tents that exploded to pieces, his screaming still fresh in Hamaki's mind; an adult woman, a brick shattering her temple, her brains all over the floor, her eye popping out and her daughter holding her close to her chest, sobbing, calling out for her mother.

As Hamaki went on, only more corpses were met, many were dying. He saw a huge chakra bomb flash over the village, the power making him feel so small. Yet he still sent as many wounded with Genins and Chūnins as he could, trying to help others. That's when he hears a building collapse and a scream, _a child's scream_.

He turned around and was faced with a toddler, no older than two. He had pale skin, black hair and different eyes: one blue, another red. He wasn't moving or screaming anymore, even with his leg bent at a wrong angle, definitely broken. No, he was utterly quiet, his eyes glued to the remains of the building and-

 _Hiori_. The owner of the teashop he visited just today, recalling her cheerful personality. Her body was mangled beyond recognition, spiked piercing her body, her innards covering the floor, her skull crushed with a brick. Her eyes, always so alive, were unfocused and dull. Blood was seeping from her mouth, and skull, and body. She was dead, completely destroyed.

He turned back to the kid, who was completely quiet, tears streaming down his cheeks. 'So young,' Hamaki pitied, 'and knows death already. Too young.'

That's when he heard a mild call from the boy and stilled. 'No…' he wished he was wrong, that it was a mistake, but it wasn't. The boy said "B-ba-chan?", as if not believing the scene he witnessed.

Hamaki came closer, but the boy had yet to make a move. His eyes were blank, face shocked. He picked the boy up, holding him close to his chest, trying to cover his eyes. He could feel the kid's sniffling calm down, falling asleep from exhaustion and pain. Looking around, Hamaki found no lower ranked shinobi to take the kid to the shelter, leaving him with only one option.

He took to the rooftops, trying and failing to ignore Kyūbi's roars that pieced through the sky. He was still inwardly shaking from the sight, but the adrenaline and experience helped him keep his pace and his body in control.

The boy in his arms was clutching onto his shirt even in his sleep, eyes still puffy from the crying. His heart was filled with compassion for the child – Kiyoshi's son. He recognized his father in the child; his left eye color and face features looking just like the lively Tokubetsu Jōnin's. He knew that the boy's mother died right after childbirth, and he saw the boy's father die, sharing the same division.

There was another roar and he utilized a Shunshin again, making his way to the shelters with an orphan in his arms. He got almost tripped over a building that started to collapse, but was fast enough to only strain an ankle. The pain meant nothing when there was a monster out there, killing hundreds, maybe thousands just _because_.

As Hamaki stepped into the territory close to the entrance to the shelters in the Hokage Monuments, Uchiha police officers helped him up and took the kid from him. One of them turned to him with a questioning glare.

"Who are you and who's the kid? What is your situation?" Asked the officer in a hasty manner.

Turing his head to stare at the officer, Hamaki started, "Mimura Hamaki, Jōnin of Konohagakure. Today was supposed to be my day of," he said, snarling a bit, " and the kid's Amachi, don't remember his name. His is an orphan, found him near his aunt's corpse. He was in shock, might need therapy. Has a broken hip bone. Passed out on our way here. I only have a strained ankle."

Hamaki was feeling that power was leaving his, his chakra almost completely depleted after the amount of Shunshins he utilized.

The officer looked at him, his glare replaced with a sympathetic look. "We'll take the kid to the medics. Thank you very much, Mimura-san." Said the officer and gestured for the one holding the child to take him away.

Hamaki smiled at the police officer. 'Seems my job here is done… might as well rest for a bit.' He thought as he slipped into unconsciousness, the Uchihas calling out for him somewhere far away.

* * *

* gyokuro – Japanese tea

botchan dango – Japanese snack

Shunshin – Body Flicker Technique

Gama-sennin – Toad sage

Bijū – tailed beast

Kyūbi no Kitsune – Nine Tailed Fox

* * *

A/N: Yay! Thank you very much guys, I love you very much. I hope you liked this chapter, next one's gonna continue with Isamu's POV and we're getting closer to the main arcs!

Please tell me your thought on this one. Ja ne!


	6. Childhood Arc: Hurt

A/N: Hi guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews/favs/follows! The last chapter got such a response, I'm so happy! Hooray! So I decided to kill Minato off- he's a nice dude and all, but, for the sake of the story, he'll die. But we'll have Naruto! Also, Kushina is very much dead. Her status was hid from the majority of the village for security's sake. This chapter is about the time spent at the hospital, before the orphanage. It's emotional. A bit. I'm bad with emotions, I have guilt-tripping moments and that's kinda it. The character is like me. He tries to distract himself and find an answer to the questions, make things better. I also decided to answer to reviews in PMs – it's a lot faster this way.

Here we go! Hope you like it c:

* * *

'…smth…' – thinking

See the end of the chapter for translations. *

 _Disclaimer: don't own Naruto._

 **Warnings: Language, description of death, a bit angst (I'm really bad at angsty stuff, sorry).**

Childhood Arc: Hurt

* * *

 _Time heals all wounds. And if it doesn't, you name them something other than wounds and agree to let them stay. - Emma Forrest_

* * *

 _Pain. So much pain._

Jeez, what the he hell is going on? Oh god, that's one killer headache I've got. Why do my eyes hurt so much? And what's with the fucking smell? Is this antiseptic?

God, did I get into hospital? But why would I? I'm an introverted Computer Science student, finishing my BSc. I never party; neither do my very few friends. I live with my parents and older brother. Due to me being an unsocial person, I spent most of my time home, either reading or sleeping.

So why on earth would I get into a hospital? The last thing I can remember is preparing for a date and-

Fuck. I'm a fucking moron. I try moving my hands that are so tiny. I can remember pale skin, black hair and mismatched eyes of a toddler. My whole body is tiny, not suitable for an adult. No shit, after all, being reborn and all the crap. At least there weren't enough people to actually be hurt by my death back home… nah, I was a jerk. They'd get over it. I hope.

One mystery is solved. But back to the topic – what the hell am I doing at the hospital? I remember the day starting with Oba-chan and me opening the shop. It was as usual. I went upstairs to train, as I always did. The day went on as always. It was… the eight of October? The ninth? So close to the Kyūbi Attack...

My head! Argh, it hurts so much! Gosh, I can't even think normally. And my leg's in a cast – why would it be this way?

Ok, back to the topic. So the day continued as usual, nearing dusk. People were coming home, shinobi were traveling through rooftops, kids were playing… I could feel their life, their spiritual energy shining brightly in this dark world. It was fine, just before the roar broke-

The roar. The sinister chakra filling the air all around my village, the immense form of a fox demon, the dead – the blood filling every inch of the ground, the tangled limbs all over me, the innards covering the floor, the screaming, the severe destruction, the hideous feeling inside my gut…

Ba-chan's lifeless form, her mangled body pierced, her viscera falling onto the ground, her eyes so dull, blood everywhere. Her hands outstretched because she threw me. She _saved me_.

I was supposed to protect her, but I couldn't. I was too weak, too slow, too stupid. I completely forgot about the butterfly effect, and it laughed at my stupidity. I wanted to save her, but I didn't. And there is no way to bring her back.

Idiot. I feel my eyes water. My throat is dried than Suna. My room is filler with people, moaning in pain, but I tuned them all out. My body won't move, can't move. It's not because of the physical pain, no, that one is bearable. On the other hand, my mind is just so... blank.

'She's dead and it's my fault. My beautiful, precious Oba-chan is dead. She'll never smile again, never laugh. She was always so full of life, always there for me. She was the parent I needed, the light in the darkness of this world. She took care of me when my parents died, always smiling for me. This gorgeous person that always saw the best in others. Her skull crushed, her chakra gone, blood everywhere. She died to protect me, died _for me._ She did so much for me… and I did _nothing'_

Tears were already streaming down my cheeks, wetting the pillow. My body was shaking, which caused for my broken leg to hurt even more. A sob broke out of my mouth.

'Ba-chan…' " _I'm s-sorry."_

I broke down. I was a sobbing mess, crying, and screaming and kicking. The IV was ripped out of my arm, causing me to bring it closer. Medics came rushing down, trying to calm me, but it wouldn't work. I had only one thought in my head, repeating it over and over again like a mantra.

' _I'm sorry for failing you, Ba-chan. For failing you all.'_

* * *

Three days have passed since I woke up. Most of the time I was on drugs. When not, I'd lose my shit and dissolve into a crying mess again.

I haven't been paying much attention to what people said. I'd hear an occasional "Sandaime's back" and "Demonic spawn".

My leg's mostly healed. Perks of Iryō Ninjutsu, I guess. My medicine helps me sleep. A few people tried talking to me, but I saw no reason to answer. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore-

No, thinking like that won't do me any good. _She_ died, they _all_ died. But letting them die in vain is the worst thing to do. I was born into this world, given a chance. My soul chose this world. I survived till this moment and I will change things, fucking up the plot or not. I saw too many die due to some batshit crazy stuff on some stone written by some type of symbiotic demigod and I'll not let any more pass away because of it.

Life is a precious thing that we treat too insignificant, and I'd rather die than let it stay this way. But to make this dream come true, there are still many more to die. I'd need to deceive every single person in this village, but that's okay. After all, a shinobi's purpose is to endure.

With that in mind, I drifted of to sleep again, thinking 'Thank you, Oba-chan.'

* * *

Next day came fast. I woke before dawn. Everyone else was still asleep. The room got spacious – I guess some people left… or worse.

There was some water on the floor, near my futon. I guess too many were wounded to spare actual beds. I reached for it and flinched when pain echoes through my sore muscles. What the…

I looked down and saw my whole body bandaged. My leg was out of the cast, but it still hurt like a bitch. The IV was in my left arm. What little skin was visible was covered in bruises and cuts. I was wearing my slightly tattered and overly filthy pants and shirt. The room stunk of antiseptic even more now than before. The floor was dirty and bloody, at least 30 wounded of all ages were here. The walls seemed like they used to be white, but they were tainted red and grey with dirt and blood.

I tried reaching for the water, flinching once again. But this time I managed to take hold of the glass. Catching my breath a bit, I brought it to my lips and took a few sips of water – liquid of the paradise – and started to do the one thing possible at the moment. Plan.

First things first: I need to remember the fucking attack. I remember freezing from the bijū's chakra, then grabbing my bag-

 _Where in the seven hells is the fucking bag?_

I turned my head around, searching for it. I know that they won't be able to decode it… or they will, but it'll take them like a few more years. But before planning on leaving the village, I saw my bag to the right, decorating the floor with its existence.

Forgetting about the pain, I rush to the bag (and whine 'cause of the stupid decision) and throw its contents on the floor. My eyes follow the three notebooks as they hit the floor. My knees give in out of relief, making me stumble. Picking the notebooks back up with my shaky hands, I place them back into the bag and put it near my futon. Who knew that walking a few steps on a broken leg could be that exhausting…

Aaaand I blacked out.

* * *

Waking up for the second time, I find the room stuffed with people. Some of them are crying next to the people in futons, but others are iryō-nins. Exactly what I need.

"Excuse me, Sensei? Could you help me, please?" I ask the doctor to my left, standing with her back to me. My throat is dry once again. Argh!

"Hi! Finally, you are responsive! We were so afraid! My name's Natsumi, it's a pleasure! What's your name, little one?" Asks the doctor. She wears this strange robe/dress/whatever iryō-nins in Konoha wear. She smiles at me, but it's just too far-fetched. The bags under her eyes speak off sheer exhaustion and that the amounts of casualties don't allow the iryō-nins even the briefest moments to rest.

I look at her, trying to make my mouth twitch up (and failing) and say: "My name's Amachi I-Isamu, Sensei. I'm t-two years. I have no parents. My Oba-chan d-died," I gulp, looking at my hands, "she died a few days ago during the attack. I-I wanted to a-ask if the f-funeral happened already. And h-how many died. And what h-happened." Gosh, am I stuttering? And shivering? So pathetic of me. I might have lost a lot, but that doesn't give me permission to just break down. I'll need to train in hiding my emotions… without Danzō. Yeah, not gonna come near him. Uh-uh.

Her smile slipped, her gaze grew even wearier. She looked at me, brown eyes meeting my mismatched ones. A frown appeared on her face, making her look a lot older. "An orphan. I see. I'm sorry, Isamu-kun. About the funeral… it happened yesterday. Many were lost, including the Yondaime himself. The demon destroyed everything in its way, not shoving any mercy. But Yondaime-sama managed to defeat it. But, "she leaned closer, as if to tell a secret, "beware a blond-headed demon. Don't let its looks deceive you." She took a step back, relaxing her posture. 'That bitch… no, it's not her fault. Not many can see a difference between a vessel and a tenant. Poor Naruto's orphaned once more. But this time he won't be alone, I swear,' I think, getting a bit determined. Yes, showing Naruto a bit more love would only be for the best. Before I could continue my trail of thought, she asked me: "Isamu-kun, do you have any other relatives in Konoha? We could get in contact with them easily." She reassures me while checking on my vitals and leg.

"No, they died a long time ago." I answer, feeling a pang in my chest. My hands reach for my hair, only for me to stop out of pain. My first mom and dad are in the past, my second died before I could get to know them.

"I see. It means that you'll be put into the orphanage. Do you know if your family has shinobi background?" She asks.

"Yes. Tou-san used to be a Tokubetsu Jōnin. I don't know about kaa-san."

"Ok. In this case, I guess that you'll be put into the academy sooner or later. For now you'll be moved to the orphanage. There're many kids your age there so you won't stay alone. You'll be provided with everything there. Today at noon a caretaker will come to take you there. Sorry once again and good luck!" With a wave, she left me buried in my thoughts.

Konoha Orphanage. The place that Danzō favors the most. Bad, very bad. But I can't stay in the shadows. Guess I'll need to stay away from him and train at the same time. But how would I do that? Plus, I hate interacting with "kids my age". That will bring attention to me. But can I simply say no to him? Or…

Or I can go to the Sandaime and report Danzō. Two birds with one shot. And I can't just sit down doing nothing. There is a shitstorm coming the village's way. But making myself a target won't do me any good. And I need to find a field to specialize in.

Hmm… it won't be taijutsu. No way. I hate moving and sports. I will train in it, of course, but only to some extent.

It won't be ninjutsu. I like it, but it's too taxing. I'd run out of fuel in minutes. Plus I'd be young when the shit starts, meaning that my chakra reserves won't finish growing by the time. So no do.

I will try iryō-ninjutsu. It's interesting, practical and isn't too taxing. And come on, healing wounds without medicine! It so cool!

I also will try kenjutsu. It's practical, can be combined with ninjutsu and is rather interesting. And, you know, the more the better.

Fūinjutsu doesn't even need to be considered - I will train in it. It's so much like math and computer science! I love it. And this is the art that can do practically anything. So yay!

As for genjutsu, it's something I'd love to specialize at. It plays with a person's mind, fools senses and helps you manipulate them. It can be perfect for almost every field. And, for all the good I can do in the frontlines, I'd rather stay in the back and help from the shadows. It's easier to gain control over situations this way, and it's more secure. Maybe I'll even combine fūinjutsu and genjutsu. Oh, the possibilities! This would be beautiful! I might even find a way to fool the infamous sharingan! And-

Yeah, firstly I must stay alive long enough. Well, at least now I have an outline of the plan.

* * *

At noon straight an old woman with greying hair in a bun and hazel eyes came to pick me up. She had a kind smile on. She was rather short, her back arched a bit from the stress. She wore black and white robes. Her skin was tanned and wrinkled. She walked to me, eyeing me calculatingly, but kindly.

"You're Isamu-kun, right?" I nod once, answering silently. "My name's Rei Shinju. I'm the orphanage's current head caretaker. I've heard about your loss, I'm very sorry. We'll try to make you seem at home with us. There are kids of every age from infancy till early teens living with us. I'm sure you'll find many friends." She stoops talking to offer me a hand. I take it without a second thought. She seems like a rather decent person I'd like to keep on my good side. She helps me up slowly, then she lifts me up and throws my bag over her shoulder. She spares me a glance before asking: "Do you have any questions before we arrive?"

Looking into her eyes, I decide to ask the first few that are bugging me. "Have the bodies of the dead been identified? What was done to them? Where are they buried? Can I visit my Oba-chan's grave? What is the overall outcome of the attack? What happened to the monster? How many people will live with me? Will I get an allowance? If yes, then how often and how much? What about my family's estate? Will it be passed over to me? What about-" My ranting was cut short will a hand slapping my mouth. Oops, guess I just pissed her of.

"Aren't you a smart one? To answer in order: Most have been; they were cremated; no, they weren't; yes, you can leave the orphanage from nine am till noon; 4000 injured, 1380 dead as of today; it was defeated by Yondaime-sama; there will be eleven more boys sharing the room; yes, you will; it's monthly, consists of 300 ryō plus 4 percent every year till you start earning your own money. If you enroll into the academy, your allowance will cover all the necessary equipment for the studies; your family's estate will be sold, but you will be given a smaller apartment in time. Okay, let's get you to the orphanage before we spend the night in here." She said, holding me closer and leaving through the doors to the hospital.

And we were set on a new journey.

* * *

*Oba-chan – aunt

Kaa-san – mother

Tou-san – father

Kyūbi – Nine Tails

Bijū – tailed beast

Iryō-nin – medical ninja

Sensei – doctor

-kun – honorific, indicates a boy

* * *

A/N: And done! Yas, finally finished it. It was slightly too emotional for a person as laid back as I am. I wanted to show that he was blaming himself, but he learned the lesson. He died, which is why he lets go. He knows that they'll meet their own lazy minor god and go to… whatever place they go to. Also, the people were still taking about the Nine Tails 'cuz Sandaime has yet to make the rule about forbidding them from doing so. The nest chapter is about the orphanage and canon characters are filling the game! Finally xD

Hope you liked it and please review C:


	7. Childhood Arc: Home

A/N: Hi, guys! Thank you all so, so much for all the reviews/favs/follows, my gorgeous readers! You are the best! This time I tried to write a bit more, so here we go! Also, I wanted to explain about the currency. It's said that one ryō is about 10 yen. So 300 ryō is 3000 yen, which is (count in that I was checking with the nowadays currency exchange rate) about 30 dollars. It might seem even a bit too much, but it's a post-war hidden village, meaning that the prices are higher (at least in my AU). 30 dollars is like 3 goes to a cafe, not more. And the kids need to buy clothes, equipment and stuff (only basic equipment is provided).

Thanks again and hope you like it!

* * *

See the end of the chapter for translations. *

 _Disclaimer: don't own Naruto._

 **Warnings: Language.**

Childhood Arc: Home

* * *

 _There is a very simple secret to being happy. Just let go of your demand on this moment. - Adyashanti_

* * *

The walk to the orphanage was rather silent. Shinju would occasionally fill the silence with stories about the Will of Fire, the brave ninja and all the shit. She'd tell about the Yondaime as well. Turns out he grew up in that orphanage, with her knowing him. She's rather strange, but kind. I'd have participated in the conversation, but I had a lot on my mind. Well, not all that much, but no big difference. What mattered was that the thing on my mind was Danzō, or how to avoid him.

I know that he liked to pick up orphans. That, most likely, didn't change. And he dreamt of collecting prodigies. I can already see him drooling when I use chakra at the age of two. That means no showing off.

I have to stay low till I enter the academy. After that the Hokage and the shinobi will protect me, I hope. I also need to befriend people, the more the better. I need to make sure that others will realize if I disappear. And it better be people closer to Sandaime, meaning Chūnin/Jōnin level shinobi plus Naruto. And about Naruto… was he living at the orphanage? Or maybe at the Sarutobi estate? Who knows. I guess that I'll find out sooner or later. Him living at the orphanage makes more sense; it'd bring too much attention to him if he lived with the Hokage. But maybe he lived with a caretaker. Plus his jinchūriki status… how didn't the foreign villages find out? I can't believe that they had no spies in Konoha. By the way he was treated it was clear that he was the vessel. Maybe they tried, but his ANBU guards protected him. It makes sense. And he had an apartment at twelve. Maybe a caretaker used to look after him, or even ANBU, but with time they stopped. Or Sandaime taught Naruto how to care for himself.

I have too many questions a too little answers! Ugh!

While I was going through my mental breakdown, we arrived at the orphanage. It looked rather old, reminding me of a wooden church. It was located in nowhere, but it remained whole, even though a bit scratched like it survived through a rather small earthquake. There were a few kids around, all of them cleaning something. The surrounding area was green, a small paying field with a sling and… nothing else. Guess shinobi kids prefer physical games in the forest… Ew. Moving. Still have a hard time grasping the fact that I can no longer laze around. Well, better prevent all the shit in this world sooner so I can become a vegetable once again.

I was placed on the floor and my bag was given back to me. I looked at Shinju, expecting orders. Or food.

"This," she began, "is our orphanage. It consists of one building. Inside you have everything, beginning with the cafeteria and ending wit accommodations. You'll be shown everything. There are three levels, two above the ground and an underground one. It's made for storage, library and art supplies. We share everything here, so you must always ask before doing something. There is a schedule for everything. You'll be given daily chores. The older kids will help you. The day starts at five am with showering and tidying the room, breakfast at six, chores till nine, break till noon with an opportunity to leave the orphanage's area with a kid assigned to you. At half past twelve you have lunch. From one pm till four pm you're supposed to have educating time with a caretaker and a group your age, but you seem smarter than others so I guess we'll assign you an older group. From four till six you have more chores and at half past six you have dinner. From seven till eight you have a break. From eight till nine you need to get ready to bed and at a quarter past nine you must be sleeping in your bed. Don't spend your allowance on silly stuff; don't argue with anyone; don't be dirty; don't eat too much or ask for more; don't get into fights; don't be rude; don't do anything on your own; don't take anything that isn't yours without asking for permission; don't be a problem; you don't ever steal food, nor take it without asking; if you miss a meal you will wait for the next one patiently; always try your best; the matron is always right; keep your stuff tidy in your bag. That's it for the rules. You break a rule – you get punished. It doesn't matter what rule you break – you get sent to the chamber on the underground level for four hours. You won't be allowed food or water. Am I making myself clear?" By the time she finished the lecture I decided to run. It's a prison! Argh, how did the Sandaime permit this? Is it even legal? No wonder Danzō likes the fucking place. And they already have eyes on me. Fucking great, guess I'll need to be twice as careful.

Getting back to the world of living, I hastily nod my head while saying: "Yes, Rei-sama! I won't disappoint you!" Jeez, no need to get on her bad side, that's for sure. I just hope I won't cause too much havoc, hehehe…

So while I was planning the future demise of the orphanage, we headed towards the entrance. As we got closer I could see the old wooden structure better. It was pretty huge, but that doesn't surprise me. In a shinobi village orphans are common. The kids outside looked older than me, about eight or nine. They were carrying the fallen logs away from the orphanage. There were quiet a few to pick up. I could feel their chakra rise a bit, giving them a power boost. I couldn't see their faces all too well, but the opportunity will come later on. There was a sign near the door, saying "Konoha's Orphanage". Creative…

We entered through the doors and were presented with a long hall. To the right there were a bunch of shoes. Following the routine, I got them off and carefully set them aside. I had simple slip-on shoes, nothing fancy. The hall was rather quiet. I turned to ask a question, but I was beat to it.

"It's already two pm. Most of the kids have lessons. Usually older ones are at school or academy, but both have gone through the attack and need to have major repairs. This is why they were working outside and not studying like the others."

I nodded, accepting the answer. She patted my head and pushed me into the corridor. I could hear voices coming out of the numerous doors. The corridor was beige, on the traditional side. It was quite plain and pretty clean. There were stairs in the middle, leading both up and down. As we passed them, I could make out a clattering noise and a smell of… porridge? EW.

"What we just passed were the classrooms and the matron's office. Right now you'll be presented with the showers and toilets. After them you have the dining room. You always come here on time, okay?" We continued walking as she was pointing out the rooms. "After the dining room we have the kitchen and the head office. You also have a playroom, the auditorium and the medical wing. Most of the time there are shinobi asking for out services as iryō-nins, the way for us to earn money. Some of the kids are taught in the art as well. But in order to do it you'll need to accesses special energy called chakra." We almost came to the end of the hall. There were some of the bigger doors that led to the dining room and auditorium. Each door in this part of the building was labeled, saving me the trouble of getting lost a thousand times. I already forgot half of the stuff she said. I hate my short memory!

Turning around, I asked her a question: "Am I going to be helped by an older person, Rei-sama? I forgot almost everything, but I can read a little."

She looked at me, amusement in her eyes. "Indeed you will, Isamu-kun. A boy from your room will help you get used to everything here. There're 12 people per room of all ages. Due to the recent events we don't have enough available beds. You'd be fine with a futon? I wasn't told that you have any restrictions."

"I'll be fine, I guess. I wanted to ask about my old place: is the house fine? I have some stuff there that I'd have loved to pick up." I ask as we head towards the stairs.

She turns to look down on me, her gaze a bit… strict? "The house is mostly fine. You can take some stuff, but all of your toys, books and art supplies will be available to everyone. You can only have 4 sets of clothes, 2 pairs of shoes, one coat and one hat. Everything else will be given to other kids. All of the hygienic stuff must be kept. If there is any food left it will be divided between all the kids. You can also keep a mug, a spoon and two tea types. If more are found they're going be taken to the kitchen. You can eat outside on your allowance.

Well, that's it for the first level! Let's go upstairs to the accommodations." With that she turned to the stairs and waited. I'm only two. Of course I'm slow. Pff.

As we got upstairs, she showed me the female and male wings (the right one was female and the left was male). She showed me around the rooms. There were no kids inside the rooms. All of them were tidy. Each futon had a pretty stuffed bag near it. The few beds had sections underneath the mattress. When I asked about the infants she said that they live in the caretakers'' wing. There were a total of fourteen rooms with twelve beds/futons. Holy shit, that's almost 170 beds! I'm doomed (my antisocial side is burning).

"This is going to be your room. You'll be the youngest one here. The oldest boy is eleven years old, while the youngest one except you is five. You'll meet the boy that was assigned to help you during the dinner. As for now, put you stuff here," she gestures towards the futon near the window, "and go get a shower. I won't allow you to walk as filthily! Come with me for the change of clothes." She waves for me to come, and I obey.

We go downstairs, to the storage. There she gives me the clothes and ushers me towards the showers. There I spent about half an hour on everything, and finally I don't feel like I'm gonna itch to death.

As soon as I walked through the door an adult woman crouched next to me. She was very tall, slim; she had long, blond hair in a high ponytail, tan skin and hazel eyes. And, of course, she wore the black and white robes. She reached her hand for me, brushing her knuckles across my cheek. This is officially the creepiest caretaker ever!

"Hi, Isamu-kun. My name is Umeko. I'm your age group's teacher. You got here today, right?" I nod slightly, still a bit shocked after, well, _her_. "I see. You're lucky: a few kids from an older group finished their chores early so they can show you around. Let me take you to them." She finishes, her voice so smooth… abort the mission! I have a gut feeling that she's Pennywise! What should-

That's when I hear giggles and screaming. Well, shit. Even Pennywise is better than that.

Well, I need to make friends. Unfortunately. Or find a Jōnin to adopt me… wait a minute.

Hell, this is a perfect Plan B. All I gotta do is find a Jōnin, befriend him and make him want to adopt me.

Easier said than done.

So, for now, I'll try to befriend some kids _and_ befriend a Jōnin. I just need to actually find a Jōnin.

Back to the present. I see three kids coming closer to me. One has brown hair, other spiky dark-blonde hair and the last one has long black hair. They seem around four years and are _very loud_.

"Zaji! Let's stay here and rest, you baka!" Screamed the girl with black hair. She has a green dress on.

"Come on, Haruki! We have free time, let's go and play outside! It'll be fun, I promise!" Countered the boy with blond hair. He's dressed in grey shirt and blue shorts.

"Shut up, Saisu! You don't understand! I want to rest very much, I don't have your energy!" The girl growled at the blonde.

The brown haired boy 'tsk'ed and turned to the girl: "Haruki, we don't get breaks like that every day. Let's enjoy this before they make us do more-"

And he was cut off because _somebody_ erupted with laugher.

"Oh kami! I love working here!" Umeko turned to the tense kids, "Hey, children. It's perfect timing! We have a new boy and I'd like for you to keep him busy till dinner. Can do?" The three kids started nodding hastily. This woman is a demon incarnate…

"Great! Come back a bit earlier, like five minutes or so. He's yet to meet anyone from his age group. Ja ne!" And with that the caretaker *cough* crazy lady *cough* left me all alone with three loud and vigorous kids. Crap.

"Hi?" I say in a questioning tone. I hate this stuff. "I'm Amachi Isamu. Yoroshiku." I finish, looking around a bit. They're staring at me. Why?

Then the blonde points at me and _yells_ , making me grimace. "Yo! New kid! I'm Kamano Saisu, and I'm gonna be the best ninja ever!" He gestures at the brown haired boy, saying: "This amazing guy is Zaji. He can know where people are without looking! He's almost as cool as me!" Saisu earn a "HEY!" for that statement, but he seemingly doesn't care. After that he point at the girl boringly and continues: "And this one is Haruki. She's boring as hell and lazy. Say, you wanna play with us?" He yells the last part. Better safe than sorry, I guess. Plus friends like that won't be too bad.

"Yeah, sure. What are we going to play?" I say. The girl looks like she's on verge of tears, but stays quiet.

Zaji throws his fist into the air, grinning widely while saying: "Yay! I like you already, Isamu. So where do you come from? Got any hobbies? Why are your eyes strange?" Oh, the ranting began. I just couldn't evade it.

"I'm from Konoha, Zaji-san." I avoid talking about Oba-chan, answering the next question: "I like reading, drawing, creating stuff and sleeping. My eyes look different because tou-san used to have blue eyes and kaa-san had red ones." At least I think so. I never had the chance to ask. "What about you? Do you have any hobbies? What are your dreams?" I ask. It'll keep him busy for a while.

"Sugoi! You sound fun, if a bit lazy. I like…" I tuned him out for a while. While he talks I can observe them. The blond seems familiar. I guess he might have been a minor character before. The brunette is _very_ distantly familiar. An even more minor character, I guess. The girl is someone I can't recognize, but I have a very bad memory, so who knows. They seem fine, all planning on entering the academy. So I'd rather befriend them. Or at least try to.

They kept talking till we exited the building. That's when Haruki turned to face me, looking slightly shy. Her voice was barely audible, "Isamu-kun, do you want to be a shinobi too? Or are you," she paused for a moment, as if choosing her words, "aren't you afraid?" She finished, her ears red.

I thought about it for a moment before answering. "I am scared, but that won't stop me. I want to help so there will be fewer orphans like us. My ba-chan told me that my name means courage, so I must live up to my name in order to make my ba-chan proud."

The three looked at me, puzzled looks on their faces. Oops, said too much?

"You're weird," said Saisu and his grin turned feral, "I like it. Come, let's play ninja!" And with that he took off to the trees.

Let me explain the basics of the game to you. It's a bit like tag and a bit like hide and seek, but with sticks for kunai, kicking and punching allowed and hopping on branches. A lot of hopping. At first I couldn't do it, but it seems like kids in this world use chakra subconscious level. At least Zaji said that I need to use "colorful energy" in order to do it.

I was always the first one to lose, but it's okay. I'll treat it as training. It's good for speed, agility and tracking.

We had a lot of fun. I'd chase after them, they'd hop like bunnies (so cute!), and I'd try to catch them. Once I almost tripped when jumping, but the leaf exercise paid off: I was able to stick to the bark of a tree for almost five seconds and I didn't even feel it take a toll on me! Hooray!

In the end, when it was getting dusky, we arrived to orphanage, sweaty, smelly and happy. Even if they're kids, that doesn't mean they're bad people. Or boring. They're rather funny, and they have their own ideas, even if naïve.

This is how we ended up in the dining room at six twenty five, laughing and fooling around. I spotted Shinju eyeing me in an odd manner, smiling slyly. That should ring bells, but I'm too happy to be a skeptical nerd now, so I decided to toss her a smile. Let's hope I don't find mummies running after me.

Crazy lady came up to us, smiling in her creepy manner. "Hey, kids. You had fun, I see. That's great, I'm glad that Isamu-kun made friends. But I need to introduce him to his age group and other kids too. We have a few newbies today, so you better pay attention." She finished in her overly smooth voice and pushed me towards the table with many small kids. They were messing around, bantering, eating messily. Ew. Can I go back to older kids?

Shinju walked towards the middle of the dining room, tapping on a glass to get attention. "Everyone! Today we have two new kids! One is two, other is seven. Welcome Amachi Isamu," They start clapping at my name, while I try to shrink into the chair. Too much attention. "And Minoji!" they clap again, but at the brown haired boy with some strange marks hear his eyes. They make him look kind of like a lizard. He's a bit reserved, but otherwise he looks normal.

I turn to Umeko with a silent question. She smiles at me before saying: "You can choose where to sit on your own, it's just that most prefer to sit with their age group, but you seem a bit different. Introverted?"

Ha, like I'd fall for that. No two-year-old kid knows what introversion means, so I'll play along. "What's that?"

Her face turns a bit irritated. "You don't like people?" She asked. And she looks after kids, for real?

"Not very much, Umeko-sama. I like silence." I answer in an embarrassed manner, looking at the floor. Gotta keep the act up!

She frowns a bit, but says nothing, leaving me to fend for myself. Picking up the porridge, I find an empty table and sit there. Porridge. After two years of mochi, dango, pies, cookies, tea and sushi I'm to eat porridge. Goodbye, chubby looks.

While I was playing with my meal, a girl came up to me. I looked up to her and my mind stopped.

In front of me was a doll. Long mint hair, tanned skin, light blue eyes. She had a small nose, rosy cheeks and pink lips. She. Was. Adorable!

Getting out of my stupor, I ask her: "Hi. Can I help you?"

She smiles at me, tilting her head a bit. Her green locks falling onto her other side. "Konnichiwa. My name's Kazumi. I'm six. You seem quitter than others, which is great. I can't stand all the noise. Can I sit with you?" She finishes with a question. She seems fine. She wears a blue shirt and green shorts.

"Sure, sit. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. I'm Isamu and I'm two, but you already know that, I guess." I say. I'm bad at communicating. I really hope she talks. Or stays silent.

Going for the second option, it seems. After saying "yoroshiku onegaishimasu", she stayed silent during the whole meal. At the end, she bowed to me end left.

Little did I know that it was how I met my best friend.

* * *

After the meal I decided to go to my room. I hoped it'd be empty there, but luck wasn't on my side. As I entered the room, seven boys from six till ten were there. One of them was on the floor, crying.

Fucking great. I've bullies as roommates.

The one that looked like he was the oldest turned to look at me, disdain clear in his gaze. "What da ya want, shrimp?" he asked, lifting his nose even higher.

Well, it's not like I haven't dealt with bullies before. "I live here. I have a futon assigned to me. I'll keep quiet, you do what you want, okay?" I asked. I would've done something to help the dude, but I'm still two. But as soon as I get stronger I'll shove a stick up the bastard's ass.

"Let me see… how about you give me your allowance and I don't beat you? You also do my chores for-"

Oh, you little motherfucker, I'll not wait to fucking grow up. He doesn't even know what he's gotten onto his head now, the son of a bitch.

"How about not? If you as much as try to touch me, then I'll make your like hell. And you'll keep away this guy," I gesture at the little boy on the ground, "and his stuff too. Cross my pass – learn what a real demon means." I say before going into the room. But before I'd even cross half of it, the bastard tried to attack me.

Jumping to the side, I did the only thing I could think of: I started using chakra to run faster and hit harder. It seems like all those hours of training finally pay off. Even though I couldn't beat them, I still managed to punch every single one of them before a voice rang through the room.

"What the hell, Takeshi? Can't pick someone your size already?" I turned to the owner of the voice and tensed. I know him. I've seen him in my previous life in the anime. Silvery-lavender hair, black eyes, tanned skin, around four years…

The older boy seemed to tense to. Hell, he looked horrified. Turning his head, Takeshi spoke: "Sh-shin, how are you, brother? We were just playing with the new guy-"

 _Not on my watch, you son of a bitch._

I stood straighter, saying: "He's lying. They were bulling the other boy before I came in. After that I asked them not to touch me if I stay quiet, but Takeshi, right?" The older one snickers, but nods. "Takeshi told me that I's also need to give him my allowance and do his chores. I disagreed and he started to beat me up. Thankfully, you came before they turned me into an omelet." I finished. Shin, Shin… who is he?

Turning from me to the older boy, Shin growled: "He's under _my_ wing. Touch him – deal with me. Understood?" They all nodded. Whoever the dude is, I like him.

Turning back to me, Shin asked with a smile: "Hi. I'm Shin, as you could already tell. You're Isamu, right? Saw you at dinner. You got a futon near the window?" I nodded and his smile only seemed to grow at that. "Great. Mine's next to yours. These guys," he gestured at the bullies, "are nothing to worry about. A bit training and they won't dare touch you. Heck, I'm four and even I'm better than them." He smiled and offered a hand. "You seem like a nice person. Do you want to be my friend?"

Wow, is this like my Prince Charming? He's a very sweet person. No need to be a fortuneteller, we'll get along just fine. And, hopefully, I'll remember just _who_ he is. Grinning at him, I shook his hand.

He grinned back before saying: "We have 12 people here. Those six are jerks, but nothing to worry about. The one on the floor," he gestured to the blond haired boy, "is Shibire. He's fine, but very shy. You'll get used to him. Others are newbies like you, but they came in earlier. You got wounded?" I nod and gesture at my leg. All the running didn't do it any good. "I see. Anyways, you know me already. Iruka is in a bad mood now, so try not to hurt him or anything." Gosh, the fucking odds. I share a room with _the_ _Umino Iruka_! Cool! "Sora is a lazy head, but he's fine. Kojimaru is pretty active, but kind. And Kenta is very clumsy and energetic, so stay away from him, hehe. That's it. For the time being I'll be helping you get used to the place. Make yourself at home!" With that he giggles and I feel a lot lighter.

Maybe making friends is actually gonna be a lot funnier.

* * *

* Yoroshiku onegaishimasu – in this context it means "nice to meet you". Kinda.

Oba-chan – aunt

Sandaime – Third Hokage

Yondaime – Fourth Hokage

-sama – honorific that stands for lord and the likes.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaand done! Yay, longer chapters! I really wanted to make this one. Of course i won't spend all the time on this arc, we'll move on. But it plays a major part. Isamu forgot who Shin is and he forgot to write about him too. So yeah, that's gonna hit. Also, Kabuto is already in Ne. Sorry, but i'd be too much. Iruka won't play a big role, but he's gonna show up now and then. Also, half of the characters are canon. Only the caretakers, girls, Takeshi, Sora, Kenta and Kojimaru are OCs. So yeah, that's it, I guess. We're getting closer to training, meeting more canon characters and stuff.

Thank you very much once again and please review!


	8. Childhood Arc: Dear Nostalgia

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the support! You encourage me to post new chapters sooner c; This one's shorter, but there wasn't much to say. Also, I spent quite some time going to a school that supported a boarding school as well, so I used it, as well as a gorgeous book "The Grey House" by Mariam Petrosyan, as inspiration for the orphanage. Please enjoy!

* * *

See the end of the chapter for translations. *

 _Disclaimer: don't own Naruto._

 **Warnings: Language, description of death, reference to child abuse, pedophilia, rape and torture (not describing those, uh-uh).**

Childhood Arc: Dear Nostalgia

* * *

 _Never forget who was there for you when no one else was. - Ritu Ghatourey_

* * *

I'm a useless, worthless, stupid moron.

You might be wondering where that came from. Well, let me start at the beginning.

After the "bullies accident", Shin decided to teach me some katas. He made the proposal. It happened like this:

 _/Flashback start/_

 _I was resting on my futon after another nightmare. It seemed like all the kids had them, so I wasn't feeling too odd. Iruka would occasionally wake up calling for his parents. He cries a lot, gets a lot of nightmares, and is very sad and closed of._

 _Sora, Koji and Kenta are seven-year-old triplets. They also have a younger sister here. They look exactly the same, but Shibire and Kenta complete opposites in character, while Koji is somewhere in the middle. Kenta is too active, and it seems like he has ADHD, but no one would check 'cause the Senseis here are lazy asses. He always tries to prank someone, do something, never sits still, always active and very clumsy. Sora, on the other hand, is very quiet. He reads, sleeps and rests. He's a very laid off guy, and he seems like a typical Nara. Strange one. And Koji is the peaceful harmony, spending his free time drawing. He also acts as the older brother to all of the siblings, even though it started not so long ago. They were orphaned before the attack, but they had an older sister that took care of them. During the attack she got wounded really bad, ending in a coma. The doctors say that she won't ever be the same again._

 _Shibire is very shy, and a poet as well. He writes stuff all the fucking day. In the middle of the night, when you're finally falling asleep, the bastard starts scraping the paper with the motherfucking pencil. And he. Won't. Stop. And he's also too kind and forgiving. He already forgave the bullies! I didn't even get a chance to gain revenge…_

 _Got off the topic. So, after I woke up from that nightmare, the one about her dying again, about all the blood and destruction and-_

" _Hey, you alright?" Somebody to my left asked. Tilting my head, I'm met with Shin's worried gaze. He's gently shaking my shoulder. I nodded timidly, averting eye contact. I let my hand reach for the water cup, but my chubby fingers couldn't get a grasp. Letting my hands fall to my sides, I closed my eyes and slowly lean into the bed. That's when I felt a paper cup at my mouth and opened it slightly, taking a few sips. A few more moments passed before I heard Shin whisper: "You're hurt and you need help. I was hurt too, and I found a way to cope with the pain. Do you want me to teach you?"_

 _I let my eyes wonder, taking in the room. The bullies were all having lighter nightmares, but nightmares nonetheless. The triplets were each doing their own thing, with one resting, other drawing and third doing… something. Iruka was staring at the wall, his gaze unfocused. Shin was sitting next to me, still concerned. Why's he going to such length to help me? Weirdo… but still._

 _I focus on Shin, feeling a bit more determined. "Y-yes, please. I would l-like that a lot." I was, my voice so small. My skin looks a bit paler, I guess, but it's hard to tell in such weak lightning._

 _He gave me a grin before saying: "Great! I'll teach you katas! I always wanted a Kohai! You'll teach me Sempai, right?" He asks eagerly. Now everyone was up, looking at us._

" _Yeah, sure?" I say while sweat dropping._

 _/Flashback end/_

This is how I found myself in the forest, after three weeks of everyday training, failing again.

He guides me from a log he's sitting on, "Ok. Now, bring your left leg out to the side, hands in front of your chest, lean onto your left leg and squat a bit. Great, now start getting up and lifting you right leg from the ground, slowly- oh, man!"

And so I fell face first into the ground.

Remember when I died tripping over my own leg? Yeah? Because it seems like this trait followed me into my second life as well.

I'm gonna die young. Again. Which is why I'm stressing out.

Ok, I'm still only two years. Maybe it's ok to be clumsy now, but, knowing all the shit to come, I'd rather not. Yes, I'm panicking. I might have laughed hysterically on a few occasions. I might have become twitchy because of constantly getting a feeling of being followed. I might have overreacted for a few times. But… ugh, life is hard, you know!

Getting up with Shin's help, I continue our session. We try again, and again, and again. You get the point.

Spotting a few new bruises, we head back to the orphanage.

* * *

A few months have passed since I've started my training with Shin. It's January 27th already, the gorgeous white carpet covering the ground. I always loved winter the most, with the beautiful, frosty weather, the blinding white, the sweaters and scarfs, the cocoa and tea, the sparkling snowflakes all around me, and openwork patterns on the windows.

I got better at my katas, even if now by much. I still manage to fall while on flat ground, but at least I'm more flexible.

My chakra control keeps getting better. I can keep the leaf a good 2 inches away from my forehead, and I can stick to a bark for a few seconds. My chakra reserves are still tiny, but that's nothing to be surprised at.

My calligraphy is what got me to jump up a few classes. Turns out that normal kids don't start learning alphabet till they're three. As I already know both hiragana and katakana, and a quite a few kanji as well, I was placed in class with four year olds. And even there I sleep with opened eyes.

The caretakers thought that I was a prodigy. I was desperately looking for a way to bullshit my way out of it. Deciding to go with a "I was taught by…" line, I said that Oba-chan couldn't spend a lot of time with me, which is why she started to teach me how to read and write early on. I was saved the trouble later on, playing dumb with Saisu and Zaji.

During the months I managed to befriend Saisu, Zaji and, surprisingly, Kazumi. Shin was more of a Sempai to me, but could be considered a friend. I tried approaching Iruka, but he just wouldn't open up. And, in a few months, he'd be moving out. He'd only got five more months before the graduation and he's being provided with a small studio for himself. As I got it, his parents' money as well as accommodation are his now, but the higher ups needed all the money one can get to restore the village, which was why he's getting a smaller apartment and that's only after he graduates so he can pay the taxes. I could see the pattern: all of the academy students that lost their families in one way or another are being put into the orphanage so the village won't need to include the fees in the allowance. Smart, I must say.

Other kids were either too boring, too peevish, too arrogant or simply hooligans. I got along just fine with the guys in my room if you didn't count the bullies, but we just never bonded.

Saisu and Zaji are funny. A bit arrogant, yes, but way too funny. Watching them bicker feels like watching a stand-up back in my first life (will never get used to saying that). They really help me rest, with all the games and stuff. Saisu was trying to pick up on other kids, but a kick to the head was all it took to make him stop.

But there was Kazumi. She's a mystery, really. I've yet to find out where she comes from, but she looks pained a lot, as if her memories hurt too much. She told me that she loves knitting and even knitted me a rainbow scarf! That's just too cool. She also said that she wants to stay civilian and open a DIY shop in Konoha, explaining it with no desire to kill people for a living. She's a very creative person, and very introverted. We always eat together in our corner, comfortable silence indicating friendship's growth. She's by no mean a prodigy like Shin, but she's talented in her area of liking. I'd have definitely fallen for her if I wasn't a, well, two-year-old toddler.

Also, during the last months, I learned an important fact: our worlds are the same in _some_ ways. At least in hooligans, that's for sure.

You remember the long notation about everything that's prohibited here? The one given to me by Shinju? Where I'd be beat to bloody pulp because I was late by two minutes? Well, good news. Nobody gives a fuck about those rules. Almost always a few kids are late, there are those that break the rules (are scum), and those that forget the rules. So, after scaring me shitless, the rules are just for show. For example, back in November a girl didn't wake up on time and, instead of rushing in like crazy, she simply didn't leave the room. No one noticed. Or that one time when a boy was bruised all over, but the initiators of the fight got no punishment whatsoever. Or when my roommates tried to steal my allowance, or… you get the point.

So that's why it's such a fucked up place. At least I have some friends to keep me company.

* * *

Today's the twenty first of February. It's has finally stopped snowing, plus there's no wind, leading to a much warmer weather. So Kazumi and me decided to built a snowman. I remember that I used to do it all the time when I was younger. Putting on my rainbow scarf and a sweater, we rushed outside. The snow crunched as we walked, shining brightly under the sun rays. Going into the forest, we searched for a perfect place, finding a nice clearing in no time. It had a few frosty pine trees here and there. We ran in circles, laughing and fooling around for a while. After an hour we fell down simultaneously, creating angels in snow. I heard Kazumi giggle to my right. Turning to face her, I saw her looking into the sky, nose red and eyes sparkling. She radiated calm and peaceful energy. A small smile braced her lips, but it disappeared in a moment, her eyes glinting with unshed tears. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but no words came. Moving her head so I won't be able to see her face, she spoke: "Two years ago me, my Aneki and Otou-san lived left our home village. It was near the outskirts of Kusagakure no Sato. The war was waging way too close to our home. So we tried to escape it, leaving everything behind. We traveled for month, always hungry and homeless. The little things we had left were taken away from us. My tou-san was no shinobi, and my Aneki was crippled, leading to us moving at a very slow pace. One day I woke up to a screeching sound, only to find tou-san hovering over Aneki's corpse, a blade in her hand, wrists slit. She left a note, but I couldn't read it. Taking my best guess, it said that she believed to be a burden to us and did it for us to pick up pace. We've only managed to cross Hi no Kuni's border, still close to the frontlines. We buried her in a nameless grave, mourning silently. Tou-san changed after that. He was always quiet, always hurt. His back arched, as if he was barely managing to hold all that weight on his shoulders. He barely slept, his hair greyed, his wrinkles pronounced. Six days passed since Aneki's death, and we stumbled upon mercenaries. Tou-san was on verge of exhaustion and I was simply no match. They laughed at they killed tou-san within a blink of an eye, his body dropping to the ground, a small smile on his lips, a dash through his chest. They took me in, they," her body was shaking; sobs escaped her mouth after every sentence, her voice reduced to a whisper. She stopped for a moment to regain her breath. I remained still and quiet, not daring say a word. She calmed down a bit before continuing: "T-they used me as a toy. They made me d-do disgusting things, tortured me, and a-abused me. It lasted for whole two w-weeks: daily abuse, p-pain, torture. I wanted to die so much; I've even planned it. I stole a kunai from one of them after he u-used me. I-I wanted to pierce my temple with it. My plan was almost ready, b-but that day Konoha shinobi killed the mercenaries, finding me chained up, a kunai poised at my head. They knocked me out and took me here. Two years passed, but I still want to believe that this was all just a nightmare." By then she was a crying mess, sobbing and sniffling all the time.

Oh, god. I... I don't know what to say. Her life… her life is literal hell. She went through all this shit, managed to survive so much, has seen so much, and yet she's still smiling. She's still strong enough to fight.

I'm afraid that if I touch her, she'll run away. But not responding to her life story at all can't be done too. What should I do about this?

I try to reach for her, very slowly. As soon as my hand meets her shoulder, she whirls around, her eyes puffy from tears, her cheeks and nose red from the winter weather, and her face full of gratitude – but for what?

She latched onto me, strangling me in a hug. I tried to bring my arms around her, but I was too small to succeed, so I started stroking her back, staying silent. I was always bad at expressing emotions, especially comforting people. Since childhood in my previous life I never really had friends, always keeping to myself. I had nobody to comfort me in time of need, as well as almost no one ever needed me. If it happened, I'd stay quiet and care for them, trying to comfort one with actions.

So we stayed like that for hours, definitely being late for lunch. But it didn't matter. Nothing did at that moment.

* * *

Omake: Codenaming

It was a beautiful afternoon. Streets were busy, shops were full and ba-chan was working downstairs, serving the citizens of Konoha with great tea and excusive mochi. Taking my time to do something productive, I opened my notebook and stopped at a new page. Time to get serious.

This pages should belong to the one person I'd love to see burn the most. The one that actually tried to do something productive, ending in managing the exact opposite. The one stupid enough no order a child to kill one of the most powerful allies of his village because he wanted new eyes. The motherfucking son of a bitch, the one with no strategic mind whatsoever. I present to you, Danzō!

This one's gonna be tough. A power-hungry, close-minded warhawk with a desire to create an army of mindless minions, to make himself the emperor of the world, to make every single person bow to him. How should I name him in my book?

Warhawk's too easy to see through. Can't be done. Maybe I'd name him after somebody he was alike, somebody that was after the same goals? Think, Isamu, think-

 _Oh_. Of course! This is the obvious choice for de bastard!

Taking the pen with my little hands, the title "Putin 2.0" was brought to life.

* * *

* Kaa-san – mother

Tou-san – father

Aneki – older sister

Kusagakure no Sato – Hidden Village in the Grass

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. It was on the shorter side, but I wanted to write it in order to show how Isamu's getting along with his new friends. Iruka is in his graduating year, Konoha is rebuilding. Danzō is literally Putin 2.0, like come on! They're the same, while Medvedev is Hanzō xD

Kazumi is a cutie in my story. I wanted to have a smart civilian as his friend. She's been bottling up everything all this time, and letting it all out hurt. Isamu's bad at comforting people (just like me), and bad with emotions. Combined with his awful memory, that's why he often slips up. I also wanted to ask you is you'd like for me to add fluff. Like, I have some crazy ideas that are really cute. Fluff's coming anyway (Naruto), but I might add some more before that. Up to you.

Thank you very much and please review!


	9. Childhood Arc: Naïve

A/N: Guys! Thank you all very much for all the support!

So I wanted to make this one longer, so yeah. And new characters come into the picture! There's a minor time skip, so yeah. Less talking, more writing!

* * *

'… _smth…' –_ thinking

See the end of the chapter for translations. *

 _Disclaimer: don't own Naruto._

 **Warnings: Language.**

Childhood Arc: Naïve

* * *

 _Happiness always looks small while you hold it in your hands, but let it go, and you learn at once how big and precious it is. — Maxim Gorky_

* * *

Living with a few dozen people is hard, but it has its perks. Due to not having any free time, the last half a year has passed in a blur. It's August already, almost a year since I moved into the orphanage. Things have changed a lot here. Some of children got adopted, leaving others with more room. We only have nine people per room now, which is like a breath of fresh air. The triplets disappeared one day. We were told that they were adopted, but the trio would've stayed long enough to bid farewell. Most of the infants were taken in as well, but sometimes…

* * *

 _/Flashback/_

 _It was an average April day. The weather hasn't changed for a week, constant rain making us stay home. It was break time, around ten am. I was reading a book in the hall, a small patchwork blanked, a present from Kazumi, dropped over my shoulders. A cup of steaming tea to my right, resting in the floor. The book was about the history of the Five Great Nations during the Second Shinobi World War. It's talking about the fall of Sora no Kuni, making me remember that one movie about the flying ninja**. It's also describing the reasons for it, which are, in al honesty, total bullshit. The other nations are at fault? What the hell is this book talking about, when all the warring nations are at fault, perhaps except for Ame. A war can't be just one nation's fault. It's a dirty game of politics that is hidden deep down, where no civilian may be able to find it._

 _But still, it's rather interesting. I was always interested in the chronology of wars in Naruto world. Seems like it's based of manga, but then I remember the kunai shaped memorial and my brain stopped._

' _Is this world a fucking mix? Gah, I needed to be reborn into a mix, yeah? How can I keep track of stuff now?'_

 _While I was having a mental breakdown, a few people entered the hall. This sickening aura filled the room, making it hard to breathe. I could_ feel _eyes on me. Lifting my gaze from the book, I was met with three people: each one of them dressed in black cloaks, two wearing hoods. One was wearing sunglasses and you could hear that buzzing sound coming from him. An Aburame, that's for sure._

 _The second one had a hood on, but I could make out his – or her – sharp features, pale skin and some strange marks on the eyes, reminding me of all those heavy eyeliner looks from my previous life._

 _The third one was the only one I recognized immediately. I had many nightmares about him coming for me, those bandages covering his face, the apathetic look in his eye, that scar on his chin. Shimura Danzō._

 _I felt color leave my face. They were staring right_ at me _. Why? I'm not interesting. You already have Kabuto, so leave me alone! I'm not going through Ne, that's for sure. Danzō will make me tell him all the information and use it against the Sandaime, or to start a war, or…_

… _Why are they looking at me like I'm blocking their path, it's not like I'm lying on the floor-_

 _I am. Oops. I just pissed of the bastard. I hope he doesn't like me. Like, ever._

 _The hooded one crouched next to me, their face becoming more distinguishable. I could make out the amused yellow eyes and that wicked smile. Oh god…_

" _Hello, child. Aren't you too young to read about War?" He asked in his sleek voice. I know it too well, had heard it in so many episodes. Hell, Ne doesn't seem like a bad place anymore. I don't want to be experimented on! Fuck it, how the hell is Orochimaru still in Konoha?_

 _Even though I was shitting myself on the inside, on the outside I gave nothing (or almost nothing) away as I started bullshiting my way out: "Hi! My tou-san died in war. I wanted to know what it is." I saw as I lift the book up, as if saying that I chose this book on a random "war book" principle. His amusement faded a bit, but not fully._

 _I looked around, as if observing the situation. Pretending to understand that I was blocking the path just now, I got up and let them pass._

 _When did Orochimaru desert Konoha? I remember that it was after Minato was chosen by Sarutobi as his successor, but was it after the Kyūbi Attack? I guess yes, Minato was too badass to let Orochimaru escape. It leaves us with the option for after the Kyūbi Attack. There was also the Shodai experiments, and Danzō getting sharingans, but no specific timeline. Argh, Kishimoto, couldn't you have been more specific?_

 _Left alone in my musings, I was completely oblivious to the glint in Danzō's eye._

 _/Flashback end/_

* * *

Yeah, I think the trio had something to do with it. I haven't seen them again, and I hope not to. I tried to avoid the hallway as much as possible, opting to stay in our room. The encounter left a bitter taste in my mouth.

As of now, Kazumi and I have become very close. After she'd told me her story we've grown fond of each other. She's a lot more mature than other kids, and she has an excellent memory. My memory has always been one of the worst types, making it hard for me to remember and learn stuff. If there is a jutsu to enhance one's memory, _it's mine._

Kazumi's into knitting and patchwork. She's made me my favorite rainbow scarf, the blanket that literally saved me during the springtime, and a cloak. We often read together, and we already acquired the title of nerds. Not like we care.

As for my other friends, Shin-sempai has taught me pretty well. He kept giving me lessons for month already, drilling katas into my mind at every given moment, thus making me into a mini killing machine. Ew.

Shin-sempai is an actual prodigy. He's great at taijutsu and also talented at math. His chakra is unlocked too, but he can't do much with it. I guess mental age does matter, me having pretty big spiritual reserves and all. Still, Shin is very funny. He's always smiling and laughing; he likes pranking people and helping those in need. He's been here for long enough to know everyone, and he's very determined on becoming a great shinobi in order to, as he has said, "Help those who can't see the light anymore." A beautiful spirit he has.

Iruka has graduated the academy in June, becoming a Genin. I loved him in Naruto, but in real life he's a pain. He'd pull pranks at the fucking time! And he won't let you help him. I tried to, I tried giving him attention, and hugging, and smiling, but he won't calm down. I think the wounds are still too fresh, so I'd give him some space. For the time being only, of course. So now he's been given his own studio apartment in a civilian neighborhood. I've yet to see it, but I'll be damned if the kid id left all alone!

As for Naruto himself, I have yet to see him. He's not at the orphanage, that's for sure. I've checked the infants an uncountable amount of times, but none of them is a whiskered blonde. I'm glad; it's better for Naruto this way. I hope that he won't be hidden away for a great part of his life, making it impossible for us to interact.

I may have stayed introverted, but I still managed to gain great friends, such as Kazumi and Shin-sempai, Saisu and Zaji, the triplets and even Haruki. I'm considered a nerd and weirdo, but I'm okay with that. As long as they're safe.

* * *

It was an average Tuesday morning. We were woken up at five by Umeko with ice buckets knocked over our heads. We got dressed, tidied the beds and went downstairs to shower and get ready. After an extremely long line, I got to the shower.

At six the breakfast was served to us in form of rice porridge. It there some type of a devil that knows how much I love Japanese snacks, but I don't have the opportunity to buy them?

As always, breakfast was a quiet affair with Kazumi and me sharing the table. Afterwards we went to the hallway to check the Chores Schedule. I was assigned ironing, which is absolutely horrible. I hate ironing in in lifetime, that's for sure.

After two and a half hours of ironing the break came. Shin was busy today, leaving me to fend for myself. I decided to go visit the cemetery and take it from there.

It took me twenty minutes of tree hopping to get to the outskirts of the village, near the training grounds and the cemetery. I decided to go visit Oba-chan first, with her grave being closer to me. I went there, following the path without looking. The place was enormous, it being the main cemetery in Konoha. Surprisingly enough, there is only one cemetery for all of the citizens, both clan members and clanless. Her grave was rather dirty so I cleaned it in the best way possible. I left soon enough – I visit her for myself only, after all. It's not crowded, but there are at least a few people here that I managed to sense. I headed towards the Memorial Stone, taking my time to walk over a puddle. My chakra control could be considered pretty good. I can walk on trees without a problem now, and water-walking is progressing rather well. I can sense people in a one hundred meter radius, which is very useful. I guess I'm going to be a sensor, I hope. I started trying to sense people early on, giving me a boost. My physical energy has grown significantly so now I can control my chakra a lot easier. I wish I knew any jutsu, but other than Rasengan I can't remember a single one due to the hand signs. So yeah, no jutsu for me.

As I got closer to the stone I figured that I wasn't alone there. I could make out a glimpse of silver haired teenager, standing all alone, staring at the stone. Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Nin, in full out ANBU gear.

He left before I could even say hi. Without anything left to do, I paid my respects and headed… home, I guess. But before that I still had an hour and a half in my disposition, which I decided to spend productively. Water walking it is!

An hour later, sweaty from exhaustion and, well, walking over a puddle, I headed back. My training is definitely paying off: I don't know if Itachi or Kakashi managed to tree walk at three, but I did and I'm proud of it. My taijutsu is a lot better, but still needs refinement. I'm very clumsy for a reason, after all.

On my way back, lost in thoughts, I bumped into an adult, causing for myself to fall on my but with a manly "Ouch!" Or not that manly.

Looking up, I found a pair of brown eyes staring at me. The woman was on a short side, around one fifty meters. She had long, spiky brown hair in a high ponytail, exited eyes and red fang marks on each cheek. An Inuzuka member dressed in full shinobi gear. But where is-

A wet nose touched my cheek, linking it a moment after. Three fucking years without that feeling, without anyone welcoming me home with a swinging tail and a happy bark, without linking my nose to melt my heart in order to get food. Three years without any dogs in my life.

To say that I was happy is to say nothing. I latched myself onto the dog, kissing and hugging it. I squealed: "Doggie! Pretty doggie!" It had black and ginger fur, reminding me of a German shepherd. It was high enough to tower over me when on all four, but that didn't stop me from hugging it any weaker. A dog! Finally, I can hug a dog again! Hooray!

It sniffed me again and barked twice. After that I felt arms wrap around me, as if to pull me away. But I won't let that happen, uh-uh. So I hugged him tighter, but gentle enough not to hurt him.

"Common, kid! I can see that you like Midoriko here, but you're exhausted and need food. Where are you from?" The woman asked, her voice a bit harsh. Midoriko, meaning green child. Such a beautiful name!

I was pinched. "Ouch! What was that for?" I ask, my eyes narrowing at the woman.

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I asked you a question, but you wandered off. Where are you from, girl?" She asked, this time slower. Pff.

Feeling heat rise to my cheeks, I pouted. How dare she? "My name's Isamu and I'm a boy! I love dogs and with I had one, but I can't because I live in the orphanage." I said, turning my head back to Midoriko. Such fluffy fur…

"Earth to Isamu-kun," I hear the woman say, "Hey. Sorry, my mistake. You just look very cute, that's all. I can give you a lift if you want. My name's Inuzuka Masuyo and this girl here is Midoriko," she pats the canine on the back, "and she tells me that you used chakra. Is she correct? Because I might need to report that. After all, most kids your age don't know they have it." She said with a straight face, but her voice betrayed her amusement. What's her goal? I'm more than sure that no Inuzuka worked for Danzō, it'd give too much away.

Great, I can't bullshit my way out of this one. She knows that I used charka – she's at least a Chūnin, after all. So, I better give her part of the truth. "I know that there is energy in me, and I saw people use it to walk on walls. This is why I tried to do it too. Please, don't tell them! They'll punish me and I don't want that." Please, take the bait. Please…

She looked at me, amusement clear in her eyes. A smile played on her lips and a laugh erupted. "You really thought that I'd sell you out? Kid, I'm an Inuzuka. We don't betray our kin, and Midoriko here says that you're one of ours. So hop on Midoriko," she said, gesturing to the dog, "and let's get you to that place. Got a family name, pup?" Masuyo asked as she helped me get on the dog. I love them!

Tilting my head a bit and giving her a grin, I said: "Yup, it's Amachi. Amachi Isamu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" With that I was settled on the dog's back.

She eyed me once more. "Amachi, you say? Any relation to Amachi Kiyoshi?"

What the… "Yes, he was my tou-san, but I didn't know him well." I answer in a moment. Sparing her a glance I see loneliness in her features.

We were silent for a few moments before she spoke up again, her voice kind of distant. "He used to be a great tracker, your tou-san. Very good at sensing chakra, always on track. And his Will of Fire shone brightly… him and me weren't close during his last years. We had a huge conflict, leading to us to break contact. If only I knew… sorry, pup. Your tou-san was a great man, and you'll be greater. I'm sure of it." On this note we arrived to the orphanage. She knew him? Tracker? Sensor? Just who is she?

Masuyo helped me down, putting me on the floor, gently. She smiled at me, her eyes a bit glossy, but otherwise nothing gave away that something was wrong.

"If you ever need anything, just call my name, pup. I'm known among the Jōnin circles." She waved her right hand, using the left to call for Midoriko. "Ja ne, Isamu- _chan."_

That woman…. ARGH!

* * *

Two weeks have passed since my encounter with the strangest Jōnin possible. She's showed up during a break once, taking me and Shin (since we were together, planning on training and stuff) to a teashop for mochi. Her mutt is very much alike a German shepherd I used to know, being all kind and funny. We've had great time, laughing and fooling around. I'd love to do it again, I guess.

But right now I was going through my fourteenth circle around the clearing, Shin encouraging me not to stop while my muscles did the exact opposite. That's when I felt incoming chakra that I recognized. _Oh shit._

Coming to an abrupt halt, I turned to Shin, my facial expression screaming: "Help". He jogged, his face twisted in confusion. Just as he was about to ask the question, four people emerged from the trees: Aburame, Orochimaru, Danzō and Shinju, all but Shinju dressed in black cloaks with hoods on. They all stopped as they entered the clearing, eyeing Shin and me but lingering their gaze on him.

Orochimaru's eyes lit up when he turned to face me. "Kukuku, who do we have here? Remember, we've met before. Still curious about being a shinobi?" She asked, his tone mocking and something else I really don't want to know about.

Pretending to be an actual kid, I smiled n recognition. "Hello, Shinobi-san! Yes, I remember your eyes and the mummy man!" I said all too cheerfully.

Danzō and Shinju eyed me in an annoyed manner, while Orochimaru seemed to find the situation quite entertaining. That's when Shinju spoke up: "Here, I promised you the older one. He's a rising prodigy. That's all you'll get here." She said, her voice full of venom. So she doesn't like the situation.

Shin seemed to have had enough of this, taking a step and yelling: "Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here? We're kind of busy, huh!"

Wow, that seemed to have gotten Danzō's attention. Bad.

"Silence!" He said, his voice so powerful and blank. I felt a wave of _something_ – is that KI? – wash over us. Shutting his mouth with a click, Shin didn't make another sound. Satisfied with the results, Danzō continued: "You shall not speak to me like that. For you knowledge, I'm one of Konoha's elders. It means that I'm one of her strongest and major members." I heard Shim gulp next to me. Not like I wasn't nervous as hell too. "Tell me, Shin-kun, what is your opinion about Konoha?" What is the warhawk talking about?

Humming for a moment, Shin answered: "I see my village as something to protect. I love it and I'd want to save it from the horrors, such as any more attacks and wars. It's home for my friends, after all." He had a small smile playing on his lips. Where is this going?

Danzō opened his eye slowly, talking in his cold tone: "Will you be ready to do anything in order to protect them? Will you do it no matter what?"

Shin's eyes lit up in determination as he started nodding his head. "Yes! I'll do anything! Nothing can stop me!"

A malicious smile appeared on Danzō's face. "I see. If you truly want to become a shinobi, then you shall come. I'll show you the true meaning behind a shinobi. I'll teach you. Come, child." He held out his hand as he finished his pitch. God, no…

Confusion crossed Shin's features. "What about Isamu-kun? He's still weak…" he said, trailing of as he glanced at me.

That's when the matron stepped up. "He'll be waiting for you! Yes, yes. He'll wait for you to become a shinobi; I'll help him train personally while you're away. So you have nothing to worry about, Shin-kun." She said, her body tense and her face sweating.

Even though Danzō seemed unpleased by this, he held it in. "I see. Will you come to protect the Will of Fire, young boy?" He asked Shin again.

As his eyes shone with resolution, he said: "Yes, old man- Oi, Danzō-sama!" He corrected himself as another wave of assumingly KI washed over us. Shin sweat dropped at that.

I could feel tears gather in my eyes, my whole body shaking. "Sempai…" my voice was weak, so pathetic. But I was powerless here. I couldn't fight off a Jōnin and two Kages.

Sempai turned to me, smiling widely while his eyes shone gently. "Don't you worry, Kohai. I'll be back sooner than you know it! So don't slack off!" He finished as he hugged me tightly. I did too.

As tears started pouring down my face, I spoke: "I'll be waiting for you, Shin-sempai. Ja ne." I said as my chest hurt.

He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. He waved his hand, but it seemed so… empty.

This is how they left the clearing, leaving me all alone. And this is how I remembered Shin – Sai's deceased brother.

(Through I didn't know it, but all the while Orochimaru kept his gaze on me, a smirk playing on his lips.)

* * *

* Sora no Kuni – Land of Sky

Ame – rain (as in land of rain)

Tou-san – father

Sempai – kind of like a teacher

Kohai – kind of like a student

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu – in this context like "nice to meet you"

** Naruto the Movie: Bonds

* * *

A/N: Done! That's it! Not writing for a few days xD

Naruto's timeline in Orochimaru's defection is very vague. All we know is that it happened after Minato was chosen for the Fourth's seat. So I wanted a bit Orochimaru. But he'll defect very soon, so don't expect him for a while.

Hope you liked it and please review!


	10. Childhood Arc: Can't Pretend

A/N: Guys, you are the best! More than 100 follows! Hooray! Thank you all so, so much! And almost 50 favs too! Yay! Thank you!

I tried to write this chapter using an improved style, but still… could you please give me your opinion on it? Is there a difference at all? Hope you like it anyways xD

* * *

See the end of the chapter for translations. *

 _Disclaimer: don't own Naruto._

 **Warnings: I'll put a warning for language, but I don't think it's needed. Fluff too?**

Childhood Arc: Can't Pretend

* * *

 _Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall. – Confucius_

* * *

Hopelessness. This is how I feel after that day. I was blind, never paying attention to all of the signs. Of course it was that Shin, the one and only. That cheerful boy that perished so early on. I can't even remember if he died before or after the Rookie Nine graduated. I think he was a teenager, but what does it change? I couldn't even remember what disease was the cause of death.

There weren't many characters with this style, with this charisma. He was unique. And, unfortunately, he was a talented orphan in Konoha, with Ne being high on recruitment rates after the recent events.

I can still see his kind smile, his sparkling eyes. The way Shinju forced me to sign that contract with my blood, forbidding me to ever speak _that_ day.

It's my entire fault. If only I was smarter, if only I didn't forget, then maybe… maybe he'd have stayed safe, with no one trying to turn him into another mindless killing machine. And ultimately fail in it, with him dying during the process.

How can I change something? I'm just a weak gi-boy, with no family, no future. For god's sake, I can't even remember my Okaa-san's name! I couldn't save baa-chan, neither could I protect Shin. What's the point in trying? I'm so miserable, so useless, _a mistake-_

 _No._ This self-pity won't give you anything. You need to stop, calm down. Yes, you failed ba-chan, but would she want for you to cry a river? Would Shin? Yes, the pain won't go away, but you must learn from it… even if it takes time.

But is there any reason for someone like _me_ to try? What if interfering will make it worse…

But how can something be worse than at least forty thousand casualties, if not more? This is the world of shinobi, where kids become soldiers. This is the bloody reality, the _only_ reality. And I was born with this knowledge. Yes, I mightn't be the brightest person in the world, but I'm not the densest one either. I can and I will change thing, no matter-

 _Snap!_

I force my eyes opened, taking in the view. Green and brown surround me, myself sitting on a high branch in lotus position. I can feel the wind brush against my skin, making goosebumps cover my skin. I let my gaze roam over the clearing, not moving from the shadows of the trees. That's when I notice them, floating towards the ground in a lazy manner.

 _Shit, I lost control again_. Over the last week I've kept spacing out, not managing to concentrate on anything. My mind would always wander off, no matter how much I try. Even the Leaf Spinning Exercise, my usual way of controlling myself, didn't have any effect.

As the leaves fall down I take a deep breath, massaging my temples. Afterwards, I reach with my chubby fingers towards the branch, plucking a few leaves. I place one on my forehead, two on my knees and two more on my elbows, closing my eyes and feeling them moving. From my elbows towards my shoulders, from my knees to my stomach, from my forehead till the nape of my neck. I keep them at distance, about four inches. I can feel them spin against my skin, making my mind relax. It'll be all right; I will protect them…

 _This is my nindo._

* * *

"So, got any fun stories, pup?" asked Masuyo with a mouthful of dango, pointing at me with a leftover stick.

Three weeks have passed since Shin left. I don't want to know what would've happened if it wasn't for Masuyo. She'd been very attentive to me ever since Shin left. And she has a dog!

Furrowing my eyebrows I try to think of some, but it's been very quiet at the orphanage, except for-

"Oi!" I exclaimed, a grin appearing on my face. "There was this episode that happened four days ago. We were having a "reading hour". It's like when everybody is supposed to read for an hour. Settling down, most of the kids groaning about hating books. I believe that Sensei wanted for us to succeed in it that much that he played a calming tune on a flute. And trust me when I say that he's good." A giggle escaped my mouth before I continued, "he was good enough to lull the whole class! You should've seen it! The only reason I stayed awake was due to me being resistant to lullabies. He kept playing for a while, right before a snore rang through the room. God, Sensei was furious! I swear there was steam coming out of his nose! He looked ready to explode!" I threw my arms into the air, "and what do you think he did? He went to the clock, set it on the time the lesson began, took a horn – _a horn_ – out of god knows where, a blew the hell out of it!" I received a smack on my head for cursing, but the joyful glint in her eyes spoke volumes. "H-he blew it and every single one bumped into the same book they were supposed to read, jumping onto their feet and falling because Sensei tied rope around their legs! And with a load SMACK," I shouted, pumping fists into the air, "They all fell face first onto the desks. That when Sensei screamed: "What are you doing, lazing around! The l-lesson's only about to s-start!" I was snickering at that point, biting my lip to keep the laughter inside. Masuyo was doing worse… she was laughing her ass out, bent over the table. Did I say that she very expressive? Because she is too.

Wiping the tears away, Masuyo glanced at me. She had the Inuzuka signature grin on, her wild visage full of mirth. "Kid, I'd love to meet that Sensei of yours. That's one wicked dude." She waved her hand, turning to face the waitress. "Could we have one more platter of dango here?" Wait…

"No!" I yelled, "no more dango! We're gonna explode!"

"Oh, common, chill. It's not like we ate that much. Plus, a shinobi needs to eat large portions in order to maintain the good performance." Masuyo's carefree tone didn't convince me one bit.

"But we're not Akimichi! Plus I'm three, not thirty three!" It seems like my attempts at staying fit are falling into a pitfall… how does this woman eat so much?

Smirking at me, the Inuzuka asked, "So, yesterday we've had the clan heir get her mutt. And you know what, she got three! Three mutts, that's a dream. I wish I got chosen by three, but my lady's still the best." She assured as she scratched Midoriko behind the ear. So cute…

Getting out of my mussing, I addressed the woman across me, "Masuyo-san, how do you chose a ninken?"

"Well…" She trailed off, scratching her chin, "This is like finding a soulmate, I guess. You get this feeling like it's the correct pup and… that's all I can tell you, kid. Clan secrets, you know. It's a pity you got none, but with a brain like yours it'll be in no time that you'll become one of our best shinobis, I've got no doubt about that." She smirked at me, flicking my nose.

Ouch! That _troublesome_ woman…

It was a wonderful day, and a beginning of an astonishing companionship.

* * *

The sun was high, gracing us with its rays. It was a pleasurable day, the warm breeze against my skin, and the green trees around me. But, surprisingly, I wasn't in the forest. In fact, I was strolling through the park with an amazing companion, her long hair swinging as we marched. Each of us had an ice-cream cone, me with matcha and her with mint. Turns out Konoha citizens have a great taste in frozen edibles.

We chatted for a while, discussing this and that. It's already been a month since we stuffed all the possible dango into ourselves… Blegh.

Turns out that Masuyo is a single woman that had three brother and a sister, but the sister and two brothers died during the second and third wars. She still has a younger brother of nineteen that decided to become a vet, working at the compound. She's twenty-three, as well as her ninken. That brought up a question.

"Ano, how are ninken that old, but they don't seem to age all that much?" Peeking from my bangs, I asked.

Tilting her head a bit, Masuyo replied, "You see, ninken are different from average animals. They're intelligent creatures, and they can use chakra, which gives them the opportunity to live that long."

"You mean that a person can exchange chakra for years of life? Or only ninken and summons?" furrowing my brows, I inquired.

"Hmm… I haven't met people that used chakra in this course, but indeed, ninken and summons exchange chakra for longevity. I've even heard that some summon animals have enough chakra that they live for centuries. But that's just rumors." Yeah… tell that to the Great Toad Sage that befriended Hagoromo…

Tiptoeing my way to Masuyo, I conclude, "So ninken and summons can exchange chakra for a longer life, and, theoretically, humans can too. Wow, that's a headache!" I yell, waving my hands vigorously.

She snickers at my antics, clearly amused. "Indeed, that's pretty much it. It's captivating, the way your mind works. I'd have never even thought of what you think." Her smile fell into a grim line. Examining the surrounding area, she eyed me with caution. "Isamu-chan, be careful. There are those that would like to use your intellect. Beware of them, and _always_ keep you senses _sharp_. _Did I make myself clear_?" She whispered in a clear tone, most likely for me to understand.

Biting my lip, I contemplate my next move: I can't tell her about the encounter with Shin, but she's the closest one I've got to family. Maybe this once I'll take the risk…

"A few month ago s-some creepy people came to the orphanage. Their eyes roamed over us, the kids, as if we were their prey, theirs to own. I-I did my best to appear as plain as possible, to melt in. I kn-know I'm not like o-other kids… and I understand that some would use that. I-I…" I stutter as my voice broke, quiet sobs escaping me. So weak, but in all those years I've never cried close to someone, never inquired any attention. Maybe only once…

I fell strong arms wrap around my shaking body, embracing me in a hug. I feel her hand stroking my hair while she soothes me in a low tone, humming a calming song. A warm nose pokes my arm, as if reassuring me that I'm not alone, not anymore, never again.

As my breathing evens out I glance up, examining Masuyo's face for any emotion. But I'm bad at those, I guess. It's not like I could believe what I saw, no. There's no reason for regret, guilt and remorse to be there, right?

Even though Masuyo averts her gaze, I can still catch a glimpse of tears in her eyes. She bites her lip, looking so unsure, but in the end she opens her mouth, asking that cursed question, "Isamu-chan, are you lonely?"

My world seems to shrinks at the question. The sensation of rubatosis is making it even worse for wear: everything is so unsettling, so enormous and so tiny. I know that I better answer before it anything goes wrong, but how can I now?

Getting a hang of myself, I plaster on a smile and scratch the nape of my neck anxiously. "No, of course not! I have friends, and I have you! How can I be alone?" But it's hard not to when you keep a whole other lifetime of memories to yourself.

Is Masuyo saw the panic I felt inside, she didn't let it show, opting on letting the subject drop. We spent the rest of the break roaming around and enjoying the ice cream, yet the atmosphere stayed tense.

* * *

Another month passed by. It's the ninth of October, the anniversary of the Kyūbi Attack. There're tons of people crowding the streets. As a mourning holiday, we're given a day off. I decided not to go to the cemetery, as it'd be too overflowed today – it wouldn't make too much difference if I visit tomorrow.

I peeked through the entrance to the dining hall before entering: most of the kids were clad in black. Most likely they'll go to pay their respects. I surveyed the hall till I focused on whom I was searching for. As always, Kazumi was sitting alone, wearing a grey T-shirt and red shorts.

Strolling through the room I greeted some of the kids I know, as well as the matron. She'd never lived up to her promise, using every chance at escaping before I could ask. So I had no one to train me, but that didn't bring me down. At the moment my main focus is chakra control. Taijutsu, while profitable in the future, won't be of much use as long as I'm three-years-old. I have a very slender built, making me look even younger than I am. Hopefully, I'll change as the chubbiness leaves my body. That doesn't mean I slack off… not all that much, anyway.

Saisu and Zaji have joined the academy (finally). I rarely see them nowadays, but they look rather joyful. Once they complained about "that one prick that thinks he's the best cuz he's from some clan or something". My guess, estimating the ages and stuff, if that they hate Itachi. The irony. Once again, how did I even manage to befriend them? Right, I played Ninja with them…

A caretaker gave Kazumi a medical examination a few months ago, as she was supposed to enter either the academy or a civilian school. Turns out her tenketsu are damaged beyond repair, but it isn't like she minded. She's way to placid for a shinobi lifestyle.

She's enrolled into the civilian school, spending the better part of the day learning humanitarian sciences. The civilian school has a program of six years total, which is quite surprising. I thought that it'd be more like a system back in my first life. Seems like I'm wrong, again…

We spent the rest of the day in the woods, with me carrying her while enforcing my muscles with chakra. Even with all the flaws, it was a splendid day in its own way for us.

* * *

The snow has covered Konohagakure no Sato in an exquisite carpet of white. It's the beginning of December, precisely December fifth. I sat on the windowsill in the dining hall after finishing the chores beforehand, tracing the breathtaking patterns with my finger. That's when a knock rang through the hall. Hollowed by footsteps.

I peeked from my place, my whole body tensing at the sight before me: Umeko was strolling through the room with a masked ANBU. They were heading in my direction.

No, no, no, no- this can't be happening. Oh god, no. I can't go to Ne. If he finds out…

"Amachi Isamu," the ANBU's voice was strong and feminine. She was wearing a cloak, making it impossible for me to identify her in any manner. Her posture screamed of confidence, her steps silent as the night. Umeko had a sadistic smirk on her face, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. This is even worse than I imagined.

Realizing that they were waiting for my reply, I mumbled, "Yes, yes." The ANBU seemed to have gone still, observing me in some way.

Did I slip? I was always a rather strange kid, but I don't remember slipping. Maybe someone caught me using chakra, what if…

"Follow us," came the intense voice of an ANBU. I knew that my time was counted, but I wanted to believe.

Sucking in a breath, I slipped of a windowsill and followed quietly. After we exited the dining room, we turned towards the matron's office.

 _Goodbye life…_

Umeko let the ANBU in, leaving the room with an opened door for me. As I entered, a picture I'd have never imagined greeted my vision: Shinju, seated in her seat with a proper tea ceremony served, and a woman I grew to cherish, the one I trusted-

The one cackling there with Shinju, pointing a finger at me. The hell?

Ok, I've had enough. Pouting, I yell, "What is going on here?!" That makes them slowly calm down, an occasional snicker breaking out.

Staring at me with amusement, both women spare each other a glance before nodding. That's when Masuyo spoke. "Oh god, your face! Isamu-chan, that's a prank for, darling! I've missed those for quite a while. You know, I'd be nice to torture you when we come home."

That woman! How dare she?! "No! I won't give in to your- wait, come home? What are you talking about?" Narrowing my eyes, I demand, "What is _really_ going on here?"

Clearly, I'm the only one not finding the situation hilarious. That's when Shinju responded. "For all your genius you're still so dense at times, Isamu-kun." What… "Don't you get it? It's time for you to go home"

Masuyo kneels next to me, brushing a hand against my hair and giving me her signature grin. But her eyes are so warm, so welcoming, "It's over, Isamu-chan. You won't be alone anymore."

* * *

*kaa-san – mother

tou-san – father

ba-chan – aunt

rubatosis – the unsettling awareness of your own heartbeat.

* * *

A/N: Yas! Isamu-chan's getting adopted. I know it might seem kinda rushed, but there is a reason behind this. Plus I don't want for this arc to take forever…

Please, tell me, was the prank-description thing even slightly funny? And the ANBU thing was a prank, Masuyo's just a Jōnin. A sexy Inuzuka Jōnin, hehe.

So yeah, Isamu-chan's making decisions and progresses in life. And Kazumi will stay as his supportive, cute, civilian bff. Hehe…

Hope you liked it and please review!


	11. Childhood Arc: On Your Side

See the end of the chapter for translations.

 _Disclaimer: don't own Naruto._

 **Warnings: language somewhere down there. And fluff.**

Childhood Arc: On Your Side

* * *

 _I never realized what a big deal it was. How amazing it is to find someone who wants to hear about all the things that go on in your head. – Nina LaCour, Hold Still_

* * *

Our way to the Inuzuka Compound took about five minutes due to Masuyo's mastery of Shunshin. Like really, got to get the secret for that jutsu out of that woman.

Back to the world of living. I was riding on Midoriko's back as if she was a horse. The compound's gates were wide opened, the gorgeous canine statues decorating the entrance. The compound was… reconstructed, it seems. The aftermath of the attack back a year ago is rather gloomy, but some of the constructs survived. Most of the buildings were plain, one-floored and new. Some were partially recreated out of cheaper materials. Most of those housed different type of shops and cafes. Several buildings looked better for wear, surviving the accident. They were rather executive, decorated with antique ornaments and picturesque yards.

The compound itself was the size of a small neighborhood, consisting of many private houses and a few apartment complexes.

There weren't many people outside, reminding me of the fact that it's the middle of the day. The few clan members that we passed all greeted Masuyo, with the exception of over-active kids that practically scurried before us. The same couldn't be said about the dogs, though. Many carried past us, of all sizes and breeds. It was strange to see so many canines without owners, but after all the Inuzuka do breed ninken and dogs.

We came to halt near a two-floored building, its roof completely remade but otherwise unscratched. It had a neglected garden, a huge crater in the middle of it. Otherwise it appeared like a decent house.

"This," Masuyo started, "is our home. It used to belong to my grandpa back in the day, but as it stands now," she flinched subtly, the movement almost escaping me, almost. "Yeah, now it's all mine to use as I please. Otōto moved out a while ago, getting his own place in an apartment complex." Pulling on a smile, she gestured for me (or Midoriko) to follow. "Come on, don't just stand there, pup!"

Mumbling under my breath about troublesome women (ironic and creative, I know), we entered the house. It was rather modest, I'd say. The walls were covered with a new coat of paint. There were two pair of slippers at the entrance: Masuyo's size and mine. The coat hanger to the left was empty.

Midoriko lowered her body so I'd get to the floor. I can use chakra to simply land on my two, but I've yet to tell Masuyo about my progress. So I got of without a single word, catching a glimpse of the Inuzuka Jōnin's amused stare. Slipping of my sandals and getting into – god, it's been so long since I've worn those – comfy fluffs, and the world made sense again. That's worth living for.

"Kami bless you, Masuyo-san." I murmured blissfully, taking a step forward in that gorgeous footwear. Trust me, if you'd spent the last year wearing wooden sandals you'd also feel euphoric.

Barking out a laugh, Masuyo greets me, "Well, this is our lair, pup! Make yourself at home and don't go to the second floor yet, clear?" She demands in a cheerful tone, her eyes sparkling.

Beaming at her, I lift my thumb up. With a "Roger that!" I take off, right into the kitchen.

…What? Did you really think that I'd prove myself useful and unpack my stuff? HA! Joke's on you!

That's how I found myself head first in the fridge, taking in the magnificent view of fully stacked counters. I love that woman!

I took out all the onigiri and some sashimi and, being the timid myself I am, I dug in like a true Inuzuka! Or like Masuyo, I have no clue if her other clan members got any ethics whatsoever.

"Wait for me, brat!" echoed from the hall, heavy footsteps (she's a Jōnin, meaning she usually walks without a sound) ponding through the house. That's it, I managed to get myself screwed in the first two minutes. New fucking record.

* * *

After three hours of running for my life, devouring everything in my way and planning revenge a knock on the front door rang through the house, accompanied by a heavy bark. Turning to face Masuyo, I found that she's already heading for the door, her lips twisted into a wide smirk, Midoriko high on her heels. I won't even bother trying to understand them. And to think I was a woman too…

Another knock and the opening of the door brought me out of my musing. Glancing up, I was faced with a kind of familiar face. A woman with shoulder length spiky brunette mane, clan marks framing her cheeks. A younger girl, around six years old, a chibi copy of the older one. A grown up ninken trailed after the women with an eye patch and a lost ear, his fur grey and shaggy. Following after the ninken were three puppies, too energetic to walk straight, opting for biting and jumping on each other. And an infant riding the ninken's back

"Hey there, pup!" enounced an Inuzuka, her face breaking into a grin. She flopped down next to me, her ninken sniffing me. "My name's Inuzuka Tsume, the Inuzuka clan head. I've been told that Masuyo here," she gestured towards my guardian, "got herself a pup without telling me beforehand! Tch, tch! You traitor! So, even though _someone_ decided not to tell me, my Hana here," She patted the young girl on the head, the latter beaming at her mother, "managed to find a trace of an unrecognized scent in the compound. I was going fucking crazy 'cuz of you, brat, but Kuromaru," the ninken with an eye patch barked once, "figured out that you were a kid traveling with Masuyo. Which leads me to the point where I ask _what the fuck is going on, Masuyo?!"_

…Yeah, I can recognize her now. Kiba's mom and the Inuzuka clan head. The epitome of badassery, it seems. God help me.

Masuyo sweat drops, waving her hands before her face. "Tsume-chan, dear! Aren't you looking good? And that's after two pups! You see, dead, I had this problem with Isamu-chan. He's not like most kids, his intellect showing it. I met him on his way to the orphanage, poor little pup. Turned out he's Kiyoshi's son," something changed in Tsume's gaze, softening. "And so we became friends! He was a bit too sweet for his own good, so I talked with the matron and adopted the pup! Just look at him!" _Uh-oh…_ I got strangled in a hug, both hands pressing me to a rather developed chest. _Help!_ "Such an adorable headache! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but the mummy was after the pup, making me act subtle. You can understand my reasoning, right?" With that Masuyo finished, her eyes narrowing a bit, as if challenging Tsume to argue. Mummy… how original.

Tsume returned the glare, but nodded. "I understand, and I'd have done the same. I'm proud of you." Tsume stood up, towering over us all. "For protecting the pack I'll let it slide, but you must know that you can trust your kin. As for the pup," she glanced at me, "he can stay in the compound, but I forbid him from learning any of the clan techniques. He will be allowed to learn in other arts, such as academy nin-, tai- and genjutsu. He won't be titled with an Inuzuka name, but he'll keep his last name as it was. Amachi Isamu!" my name boomed through the room. When did she learn my last name? "As of now, you're part of the Inuzuka pack. You may not know our blood secrets, but you are one of us no the less. It's our duty as pack members to help each other. So you will protect us as much as we'll protect you. Understood?"

I… I was shocked. The last year has been hard. Yes, I managed to make friends and forge bonds, but this statement…

I have a family. A pack to protect.

Feeling tears blurry my sight, but I surprised even myself when my voice didn't tremble, " _I won't fail you."_ Not now. Not ever.

* * *

After me breaking down into a sobbing mess, with both Tsume and Masuyo calming me down, I was left with Hana, chibi Kiba and four ninken. So Hana and me played for a while, mostly with Kuromaru watching over us in silence.

We were on the floor when a low growl sounded near me. "Get up, brats. We're is leaving."

" _Holy shit, he talks!"_

So, long story short, I was scared shitless when an overgrown malamute _talked_ in front of me as if it's okay.

Should have remembered that chakra can do shit like that. Oops?

I received a knock on the back of my head for cursing, but the laughter that filled the room was worth it. Cut me some slack, I'm not used to taking dogs god dammit. *Sighs in expiration*

So this is how I met one of the Rookie Nine members. And got a hella more determined.

* * *

"When are we gonna go upstairs?" I finally manage to inquire. More than five hours passed since we entered the house. It's dark already!

"Hmm…" the Inuzuka trailed off while tapping her chin in thought. "Technically, we can go there now. But it'll be dusty there, and you'll need to fight off spiders on your own. Deal?"

So we… wait for a sec- "You mean to say that you made me wait all this time because of- fuckinggodtherearespiders?!" I manly squeaked, letting the bravery leak out. Into hyperspace. In another universe, I guess.

Yeah, I'm a very courageous person. Or, in other words, I'm a pussy. I can't stand insects. Not after more than twenty years of entomophobia. Thank god I wasn't born into the Aburame clan. That'd have been fun.

Feeling heat rush to my face I glanced up, only to be met with a hiccupping Masuyo, laughing hard enough to lean onto the wall.

"Brat! G-god, I c-can't breathe! Yo-you are such a ch-chicken!" She ranted between giggles.

"Am not!" I pouted.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am no-"

Waving her hand in dismissal, Masuyo said, "Nah, that only means we gotta get you up there to help you," _torture you, "_ get fid of your fear," _your screams will be like music to my ears,_ "and you'll be ready for an adventure _," Mwahahaha. Ha._

Kami help me survive this. Argh.

The way upstairs happened with me on Masuyo's hip. You see, Midoriko-hime was too busy snoring on the sofa to come with us. Lazyass dog.

The second floor was in a worse condition. The beige paint on the walls was crumbling off. There were three rooms, one of them turned into repository, filled with everything and everyone. The other two rooms had small futons, wardrobes and boxes, so much unlike the orphanage…

 _/Flashback/_

 _The day was bright. Birds were singing, kids were rejoicing and I was beyond joyous. Even though the damned Inuzuka and matron played me, they were both gifting me a chance. A safety. But why?_

 _Tilting my head in confusion, I asked, "Why do you help me? Weren't you with the bandage man?"_

 _Pressing her lips tight, Shinju sucked in a breath before lowering her gaze and speaking. "I never wanted for it to be this way, but that man is slier than a snake. He did a lot of bad things, more than you can imagine." Yeah, I kind of know some of those, like making an army of brainwashed kids or blackmailing a child into killing his kin. "This man would come to us, taking our children and giving us financial support. In return we were supposed to keep silent, being protected from the shadows. But his methods were worse, so much worse… I couldn't protect every single child of mine." Tears gathered in her eyes, flowing silently. "Many were taken. He'd use our fear of him against us. Recently I was told that he'd like to see you again, but Inuzuka-san already displayed interest in you. You're three, but your intellect is much higher, no matter how much you'd like to conceal it. I know that you created some type of code, the one I hadn't managed to break. You sleep during the lessons, read about war times, politics, shinobi arts … sometimes you even come back with your chakra levels low, which is supposed to be impossible at your age. The only way to keep you safe was to get you into an influential family, and fast." She got up from her seat, walking around the room. "Which is why Inuzuka-san is here with us today. As well as tomorrow is the last day you spent under this roof."_

 _I just stood there stiffly for a while. It was a lot to take in. Who would've thought that I of all people would be in Danzō spotlight at the tender age of three? I messed up grandly._

 _Masuyo kneeled next to me, wiping a lone tear – when did I start crying – from my cheek. No matter how timid, I needed that sign of affection for my sanity._

" _No matter what, Isamu-chan. No matter what, I won't let you down."_

* * *

 _A few hours have passed. I left Masuyo and Shinju to tend to the paperwork necessary in order to pack my stuff, which consisted of: the clothes on me, as well as two more other sets; my notebooks that have become been titled "The Nerdy Quest"; a pair of sandals and my mug back from the first house, the one that belonged to Oba-chan._

 _I bid farewell to every single person I managed to befriend. The troublemaker duo, aka Zaji and Saisu shed a few tears (but they won't ever agree to this). Kazumi remained quite placid, wrapping the rainbow scarf tightly around me and squashing me in a hug, making me promise to visit soon._

" _Of course I will! You're my friends and I'd never abandon you, guys!"_

 _And the weeping began! After that-_

 _Was that a screech_?

 _/Flashback abruptly ends/_

I yelped, hiding my head in Masuyo's mane. Don't wanna die. Good cockroaches…

"Nee-chan? You home?" A high-pitched voice sounded through the house. A talking cockroach? I wanna die.

Wait… Nee-chan? Really? A human? _That human?_ Couldn't he have come before we were going through the fucking phantom maze?

"Otōto! You're finally home!" The older Inuzuka squealed as she rushed downstairs. Or jumped once over all the steps. Perks of being a Jōnin.

We were faced by a scrawny guy in his early twenties. He had short, spiky hair sticking out in an odd manner. He was dressed in Chūnin attire, his stance rather timid. He had a lean face, huge eye bags, clan marks on his cheeks and Harry Potter style glasses. To tell the truth, he was Daniel Radcliffe's copy with grey eyes and fang marks. And actual fangs too.

"Mm… Nee-chan? Who is that?" He asked, pointing at me. He seems kind of shy? A shy Inuzuka? The odds.

"Oh, this? That's Isamu-chan, your nephew!" She beamed at her little brother. And seems like she broke her brother too, considering how flabbergasted he was.

Lifting a numb finger, he asked with all of the confusion in the world, "My… nephew? But when did you manage, nee-chan? And he looks so much different from you…" His eyes grew wider with each passing moment.

Giggling at her brother's reaction, Masuyo stated, "Sure he doesn't, duh! He's not my biological son. Remember Kiyoshi-kun?" Her brother nodded stiffly. Why does everyone tense at the mention of my tou-san's name? "Well, turns out he had a son, but the boy was orphaned even prior to the attack. And after that he got into the orphanage, right before I met him. And I couldn't pass the opportunity with this adorable fellow, so I took him in!" She finished, holding me by my armpits at arm's length. I feel like a doll.

"Nee-chan? You know that kids are not puppies, right?" And he's sensible dude too. I like him!

Shrugging in dismissal, she said, "Nah, not that much difference. Plus he's pretty independent. Knows how to write, walk around the village and stuff. He's even easier to take care of, if you think about it." She mused.

Her brother sweat dropped, but smiled at me nonetheless. With a wave, he spoke, "Hi! I'm Inuzuka Komugi. Nice to meet you, Isamu-chan!"

I return the gesture, "Yo! Nice to meet you too! So… you're a Chūnin?" I ask as I'm being placed on the ground. Komugi's ninken, a ginger Shiba Inu, came up to me and started the sniffing session. So cute!

Scratching the god under its chin, I turn back to Komugi. He beams at me, warmth in his gaze. "Yep! Just got promoted a few months ago. And now I even got promoted to work at the R'n'D. There are so many seals, just like-" he was cut off before the passionate speech began.

"Yes, yes, otōto, your precious seals are everything. But not every single one of us is a nerd, so don't you turn Isamu-chan into one, clear? Or else…" she threatened with a mad sparkle in her eyes.

Gulping, Komugi hurried to say: "Sure, sure! No problem! Anyways…"

And the day carried of in chitchat.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since I moved to the Inuzuka compound. Turned out that they're rather close with each other except Masuyo, as she tends to keep to herself. Not that I mind, per se. Thank god that she's not the gossip type.

We're in the park at the moment. It's around dawn with the sky painted red and orange. I haven't been practicing chakra control throughout this time period, but the time has come to explain the reason as to why my chakra depleted so much previously.

Sparing my guardian a glance, I asked, "Masuyo-chan, can I show you something? But it's a secret!"

She looked at me, a coffee in her hands. Thank god she turned out not to be a morning person. Yawning, she answered, "Sure, just be quick about it."

Grinning at her, I run towards a tree and focus chakra in my feet to walk on the tree. Getting to the top of it, I glance at Masuyo. Her coffee slipped out of her hands, with jaw hanging in the air.

"Ano, Masuyo-chan, you alright?" I inquired on my way back down.

Blink. Blink once more. Blinkblinkblink-

It took longer for her to get out of her stupor, but when she did, I found her staring at be, crouching on the grass. "Isamu-chan, I know that you tried to recreate this move, but what you just did is a skill of a genin. Be very careful not to do this in front of those that might use it against you. Understood?"

"Y-yes, Masuyo-chan. I just wanted you to know," I stuttered out.

Her eyes narrowed as she growled, "I know you only wanted to show off your skill, but this puts you in danger, as well as gives you privileges. Be careful not to get caught while training. I'll help you in that, okay?"

"Okay… That means you'll train me?" I asked uncertainly.

She backed away a bit in confusion. "Of course I will. That's what folks do, right?" she winks at me, all the tension gone. I beam back, side hugging her. That's when I see her.

Lying in approximately thirty meters was a large canine, napping in the shadow. She had long earth-toned fur. She reminded me of a Caucasian Shepherd, so peaceful.

Pointing in her direction, I ask, "Why is she all alone there?"

Masuyo's eyes softened, grief clear in them. "A few month ago her partner died on a mission. She managed to escape with his team, but a lone ninken can't survive for long. Plus she's lost a limb in that fight, left crippled. How did you know that she's a female?"

I miss the last question, already on my way towards the beauty. She opens her eyes, the deep brown and green. In a moment she's on her feet, racing in my direction. She stops near me, sniffling my hand. Her back right paw is missing, but she's no less perfect.

I pat her on the head before putting my forehead on hers. I know that she knows and vice versa. We are left alone, but forged together. Not fate, but life. "If I found home in solitude, then so will you." With that whispered promise I turned on my heals. "Masuyo-chan, can we keep her? I promise to take care of her!"

Her gaze softens as she sees us. "We'll have to ask Tsume, but I'm sure that she'll agree. Her name is Hatsuyuki."

Tsume said yes.

* * *

-hime – princess

Otōto – little brother

Nee-chan – sister

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the support! You are amazing, guys!

The code mentioned is the one in his notebooks; people treat it as a code he created for fun. Kinda.

This chapter was hard as hell, but I finished it. I don't like it. Idk. Something feels like it's missing.

Anyways, I hope at least you like it. Please review!


	12. Childhood Arc: Brick by Boring Brick

A/N: Thank you guys for all the support! To answer the guest review: the first chapter matters a lot in this story, especially later on. I didn't write it for nothing.

Guys, I didn't delete Itachi from the main cast here because he will play a smaller role. He's still in the main cast, it's just that Sasori will influence Isamu way more. And he'll matter more in this story later on.

Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

See the end of the chapter for translations.

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or HP._

Childhood Arc: Brick by Boring Brick

* * *

 _It's funny how you can go for a long time in life not needing someone, and then you meet them and you suddenly need them all the time. – Meg Wolitzer, Belzhar_

* * *

Time is such a fickle thing, passing by in a blink. One can't even begin to wander before he's fully grown up, the carefree childhood in the past tome. I can hardly imagine how the last three years have passed since I moved into the Inuzuka compound, leaving the orphanage behind.

Masuyo, for all her bickering and pranking, is a sweetheart on the inside. She's a loving woman with a hard past, forced to watch her close ones die one by one. She'd tell me about her childhood, how her oldest brother would care for his siblings, how he'd fight off Suna forces, how he died at a tender age of fifteen, a smile gracing his lips, with Masuyo and her older sister mourning over their Aniki's sacrifice. After all, he performed a Kamikaze move, immolating both his ninken and his life, taking over twenty enemies with him from the world of living. Or that one time...

 _/Flashback/_

 _On a rainy spring day of my first year of living with the infamous tracker clan I dared ask the question that practically devoured me from the inside out._

 _"Ano, what do you think of war, Masuyo?" With my gaze on the floor, fists on my knees, I whispered. The foul weather gifted us with a day off. Opting to stay home, we snuggled under a blanket. Or almost snuggled, considering the fact that I can't stand being touched too much. There was some warm tea on the nightstand, the smoke lazily crawling up._

 _Masuyo turned to face me, her expression shocked and even twisted in horror. I could see sadness and e even guilt cross her face; her thought process seemed to be sporadic. We laid in silence for minutes, but it felt like eternity._

 _Ultimately, Masuyo sat up while picking a teacup. She slowly sipped the hot beverage, her eyes closed and her expression troubled. Keeping her eyes closed, she spoke, her voice trembling. "I remember it as if it happened yesterday. The sirens, the battlefields, the bodies, the blood. The image of my siblings' corpses, their wails. They never leave." Her eyes were glistering with unshed tears while she lifted her hands to cover her mouth. "War is pain. It is also envy and greed. But we fight in order to protect those precious to us. When opposing lands decide to take from us, we bring them down. The Will of Fire is shines brighter than anything else. Wars are fought in order to achieve peace, to bring glory to your homeland. I believe that wars are often a necessity to show those cowards in Iwa and the likes what Konoha can do. Wars are fought in order to win. But I just wish that they didn't have darker sides too. For you see…_

" _War is a game the higher-ups love the most," she concluded, pure hatred in her gaze as not a single tear dared to flow. I wasn't in the mood to fight her beliefs, no matter how cruel and senseless they sounded to me._

 _For I believe that war is like a game of chess. You can be either a player or a piece on the board. But there's no checkmate, only death and destruction._

 _/Flashback end/_

Both of us were different, but some things stayed the same. I just wish that more would see that peaceful existence was possible without wars.

* * *

It took quite a while to convince Komugi to teach me fūinjutsu, but it was totally worth it. He was very reluctant in it due to me being a, well, four-year-old kid at the time, but I'm a persistent devil when I want to be.

The lessons were four times a week, each consisting of calligraphy, kanji learning and theory. It was like learning computer science, but so much different! The matrix was the hardest, as well as the most interesting part of it. It was nothing alike the ones I used to learn back home. It took eighteen weeks in order for me to even start enhancing the seal ink with chakra. We started of with the simplest explosion tag. It consisted of the seal itself, centering around the kanji for "explode". In order to detonate the seal, one needs to infuse the tag with chakra. For distance detonating the seal is enhanced with chakra remotely via Mi (Snake) hand seal. The first try was… well… as we used to say in Russian, "the first pancake is always lumpy". Meaning it exploded into our faces, creating the worst love-hate relationship ever. Or I fell in love with explosions from the first sight.

Okay, it might seem strange, but making stuff go "boom" with a simple scribble is astonishing! No boring chakra control exercises could compete with that. The only obstacle was my clumsiness. If it weren't for the fact that I knew all the fucking hell to come, I'd have given up pretty quickly, being the sloth I am. But, luckily, I want to live, thank you very much.

It took another twenty weeks for us (me) to reach the level that would allow me to create something different than explosion seals. Komugi said that he's never heard of anyone obtaining the seal knowledge at my speed, except for maybe the Yondaime and Jiraya. But I had like a whole major of knowledge in something I found akin to seals, plus the entire math I went through… so yeah, a really huge head start.

The second seal I was taught was the one to create a storage scroll. The first attempts were rather disastrous. It took three weeks, with two of them consisting of me complaining twenty-four/seven, but it was worth itself in the end. Thank gods that I am afraid of this world, plus fascinated by it. And Masuyo for threatening to castrate Komugi were he to slip about my knowledge in, well, anything.

In fact, Masuyo used to tell everyone that I was an average orphan she befriended due to my dog lover tendencies. She often talked with Tsume or Komugi about me, Danzō's name appearing in their conversations almost every time. I thanked every single being there is for them sending Masuyo for me. I don't even want to think of what would've happened if I weren't under the Inuzuka protection.

Don't get me wrong: I couldn't seal anything more than a lone kunai, and my explosive tags were rather calamitous. It was mostly due to my clumsiness. At least it got better with time.

Komugi wasn't the only one to teach me chakra related stuff. In fact, Masuyo herself was helping me with chakra control, as well as jutsu. At the age of four she told me that I had chakra control of an average Genin, considering my skills in water-walking and fūinjutsu.

The first few months of my life at the Inuzuka Compound were rather comforting and consistent. I only did chakra control exercises, continued learning calligraphy and read a lot. But everything good comes to an end.

Masuyo taught me the basic three Academy jutsu (Kawarimi, Henge and Bunshin no Jutsu) in just half a year. But before that she spent almost five month teaching me all the theory about chakra and shinobi culture. The lessons were mostly daily, starting at an ungodly hour of six. Masuyo even got a medical leave to become my sensei. She made me read (not that I complained), made me do stamina training (I'd always slack off in these, no apocalypse will make me do cardio), and helped me with chakra sensing. She drilled the basic twelve hand seals into me, making me practice for at least two hours a day. I can relate to the fact that it paid off. And that I hate giving anything my best. And trying. _And hand seals._

The basic academy jutsu trio was a bit hard to master only due to Masuyo wanting to take it very, very slow. I was going crazy at some moment! She'd take two month for each, chewing it all out for me. It still amazes me how she got no Genin team. Starting with Bunshin, she'd make me go through the hand seals for the first week only. Hitsuji, Mi and Tora. Afterwards a week of controlling the chakra flow, making sure to be able to utilize the jutsu. It's a basic genjutsu skill, set on affecting the targeted man (men) surrounding the person utilizing the jutsu, making them see copies (clones) of the caster. To do so I needed to transmit my chakra towards Masuyo, making sure she was influenced enough, but also trying to mask my chakra in her coils. The next six weeks were spent on perfecting the jutsu. I got most of it right from the third try (or eighth…), but practice is the key, I guess (pray). At least I was able to fool Hana with my clones.

Afterwards came the Henge. I was a bit surprised because it was said it the manual that Kawarimi is to be considered the easier of the duo, but Masuyo explained to me that it was _supposed_ to be the easier one for an average academy student with little charka control skills. Turns out that Henge was just a tiny bit harder than the Bunshin. Running my hands through Inu, I and Hitsuji seals was the first week's exercise. Afterwards I spent just five days on learning to cover myself with chakra and managing to keep the flow steady. I truly managed to henge myself into Komugi on my fourth try, but keeping the henge in place was a pain. So the next few weeks were spent on perfecting the jutsu.

The Kawarimi, supposedly an easy academy jutsu, was a pain due to one main thing: a fucking lot of hand seals. My fingers would become a mangled mess for the first two weeks! Tora, I, Ushi, Inu, Mi. Five hand seals that I'd need to _flash through_ in order to survive in this world. I learned the jutsu in two month and a week, destroying a hell of a lot logs in the process.

Stamina exercises were hellish. I absolutely loathe activity. I love sleeping, drawing, reading, but not jogging. The Inuzuka forced me to go through stretch for at least ten minutes, a six kilometer run, followed by forty push-ups, fifty sit-ups and seventy crunches. After that came the katas, which were the best part of it all. They were summed up with more stretches that continued into target practice.

" _A fast shinobi is a live shinobi"_ Were Masuyo's favorite words during the circles of hell. The only thing I did well at was the katas, and that's thanks to Shin. I was very slow by Inuzuka standards, as well as lazy and stiff. The target practice was fine, nothing exceptional from my side. I loved throwing pointy stuff, but that didn't make me a master at the skill. Hard work it is.

I used to believe that I was a sensor of types. Ha. No, I was totally worthless in sensing at that moment. I could never tell if Masuyo or Komugi is about to enter. Onto civilians, academy students, Genin and some Chūnin were in my radar. So I set onto enhancing that sense. Komugi would help me at times, tying a ribbon around my eyes. He'd cross the room soundlessly, flashing his chakra from time to time. I was trying to point into his direction.

Other times I'd simply meditate focused on not only following different chakra signatures as I used to, but on trying to pinpoint those that are masked.

By five I was decent in the art, but still far away from anything astonishing.

At the age of five I was able to perform three E-ranked jutsu and two sealing arrays, as well as water and tree walking on an intuitive level. I could sense most of the mid-Chūnin level shinobi in the radius of fifty meters, as well as civilians, Genin and pre-Genin in the one hundred meter radius.

* * *

Due to Komugi being too busy to help me with fūinjutsu, most part of the next year was set on learning for E-ranked and D-ranked jutsu and perfecting my taijutsu. Or getting it to a level that was presentable.

The first D-ranked jutsu I bribed Masuyo into teaching me was the Shunshin. I always wanted to learn it. Managing to go from bed to kitchen and back in a blur! It was heavenly.

The jutsu itself was rather easy, considering my knowledge of the Kawarimi and all. It took me four month to perfect. It consisted of one hand sign (Tora), which was very efficient. The hardest part of the jutsu came with the chakra control: unlike the Kawarimi, which was completed by swapping places with a log, this one transported you in a way, more correctly allowed for one to travel at enormous speeds. But in order to be used correctly one must force his chakra around himself, through his muscles, throughout the direction and at the final stop. Each part took me at least a few days to master. Combining everything together took three weeks, but the end result was glorious.

Food is even closer now.

After a weeklong break we got onto the next jutsu. It was a D-ranked genjutsu technique, called Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu. The caster weaved an illusion over the target, causing the target to be faced by their most arcane fears. Using the Mi and Ne hand seals, I learned to perform the genjutsu, spreading my chakra throughout the surrounding area of the target. It was very tricky, but definitely worth the work. Drawn from within the heart, the foe often mistakes it for a reality, making it an amazing asset to a shinobi. It starts with an illusionary whirlwind of leaves that stops shortly, revealing the genjutsu. It took a bit longer to master, almost fifteen weeks, but it's the most powerful technique of mine as of yet.

The next month was spent solely on taijutsu training. The Inuzuka style was both partially forbidden and impossible for me to use. Key word partially.

After the basic academy style was learnt last year (dating back at the orphanage days), Masu-chan set on drilling the basics of the Inuzuka taijutsu stances into me. I couldn't use most of them due to my body structure and inability to fight on all four, but it was enough.

 _Just after my training with Masuyo started, I couldn't get a grip on any way too many katas, causing me to despair. But the last person possible came my rescue. "Don't you worry, pup," Tsume-san soothed me with a feral, yet genuine smile, "every great shinobi finds his own fighting style with time, and effort, and hard work. But it's his and it's the best. I believe that one day you'll find yours too."_

That day I decided to learn every single style I could in order to create my own. In order to protect _my_ clan.

So the training continued.

The third D-ranked jutsu I learned was one of the most helpful during my carrier. It consisted of only one hand sign, one word and one step in chakra. But it was very different from any other jutsu out there.

It was the chakra disturbing jutsu against weaker genjutsu. "Kai", Tora seal and disturbance of yours or somebody else's chakra flow. Sounds easy right? Well, it was a bit hard. Turns out that disturbing chakra takes very precise control and lots of practice. I mean like three months of it. Boring!

The last one I managed to study was the Nawanuke no Jutsu. It was simply a technique to get out of rope bindings, using chakra to loosen the ropes in order to escape. It was an E-ranked jutsu, and after three D-ranked ones it took only a week to master and two weeks to practice. No hand seals required.

During the last month Komugi managed to squeeze some fūinjutsu lessons here and there, helping me in starting to create storage scrolls for bigger objects and even starting on theory for seals for storing acidic and venomous gases.

That is how I turned six years old, with seven jutsu behind my back, two and a half sealing techniques and the whole academy taijutsu curriculum droned into me.

As we pass the onsen on our way home I can't help but perk my ears at the perverted giggles escaping from behind the wooden walls. Maybe it's time for research…

The last thing I saw on my way home was an enormous, white mane and toads.

* * *

I was five when the Kumo delegation came to Konoha in order to sign the peace treaty. I knew I could've helped prevent the whole Hyūga affair, but I'd need to come out in order to do so. I couldn't afford risking all the intelligence I hold, risking a war over a single man.

The festival was quite enchanting, helping me in getting my mind to wonder. Masuyo dressed in a stunning knee-length mahogany kimono tied with an amber obi that emphasized just the right curves of her body. Her hair was in a bun and her make-up (my courtesy) was a classy black smoky eye and red lipstick. Komugi was wearing a black yukata shirt with black pants and a maroon mesh shirt. He reminded me even more of Harry Potter this way. His glasses were in place as usual.

Personally, I was in a minimalistic orchid kimono, but at further inspection one can realize that it was made from chameleon fabric, the colors playing from orchid to indigo and back. It was tied with a lilac obi, and my chin length hair was loose. We were eating sweets, chatting with old friends – I found Kazumi in no time, deciding to distract myself with her company. It worked for a while, but at some point I heard greetings, causing me to turn and-

The Head Ninja of Kumogakure was strolling through our streets with his escorts. His sly smile was sending shivers down my spine. I wanted to scream, to warn the Hyūga, but… but I didn't. Instead I plastered on a smile and waved to him.

The news of the incident reached the Inuzuka in no time.

I felt like shit, but in order to achieve peace sacrifices needed to be made. This was one of the many to come.

Rest in peace, Hyūga Hizashi.

* * *

The morning started off with both Hatsuyuki and me waking up because someone decided to jump on our bed! For god's sake, it was one of the few days off! And that was only due to me turning six a few days ago.

After blinking my eyes repeatedly to clear my vision, I stared at Midoriko and Masuyo, both towering proudly over Hatsuyuki and me. They were in their work gear, meaning that they'd leave in no time (Masu-chan returned to work a little while ago, but she requested a desk job). So what could…

"Rise and shine, princess!" She yelled in a singsong voice. Argh, my ears! "Today you're going to the playground, and I'm not taking no for an answer! Be ready in ten minutes, Isamu-chan. And Hatsu-chan, dear, you can continue your rest. Sorry for disturbing you." She apologized to Hatsuyuki. Why, oh, why did I run out of luck? Even my ninken has a chance to sleep!

Without having any other option rather than to obey, I got ready and left with Masuyo. I dressed in my black hoodie and black shorts. Yeah, I'm that much of an introvert. My hair was pulled up in a short pony, leaving the fringe and some bangs out.

As we neared the playground I started to hear the mutterings of other patents. They were holding their kids closer than usual, as it seemed. As the playground came into view my mind blanked from what I saw. I hardly even felt Masuyo place her hand on me, instructing me to not talk with him…

But all I saw was a lonely, dismal child. He was trying his best to ignore the bitter stares, but how could he?

When a lone tear slipped down his cheek I felt as if someone slapped me in my head. Here I am, knowing that he doesn't deserve all this hostility. I said that I wanted to change many things. Well, gifting a kid with a friend will be one of them.

I escaped Masuyo's grip on my shoulder, hearing her suck in a breath in the back of my mind. But it didn't matter. None of them did.

I understand where it came from, really. I saw the destruction; I experienced it. Were I anyone else I might have felt the same. But _I know_.

Stopping in front of the weeping four – or is he still three? – year old, I smile genuinely and tilt my head a bit.

"Hi," I offered, breaking him out of his trance. He gazed at me shockingly, but yet warily. Realizing how he won't speak, I continued, "My name's Isamu. I like mochi and dogs; I hate fighting and hare. I wish to be able to protect those precious to me. And you are…?"

Blinking out of his stupor, the ball of sunshine lights up. He grins at me as he point a thumb at himself. "Yo! I'm Uzumaki Nawuto, I lov' wamen and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" He almost screams. His grin grows wider, but I can see traces of anxiety in his posture. So I do the only thing I can think of... I smile and nod in acceptance.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Naruto."

* * *

Kawarimi no Jutsu – substitution jutsu

Henge no Jutsu– transformation jutsu

Bunshin no Jutsu – clone jutsu

Hitsuji – Ram

Mi – Snake

Tora – Tiger

Inu – Dog

I – Boar

Ushi – Ox

Ne – Rat

Shunshin no Jutsu – Body Flicker Technique

Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu – Demonic illusion: Hell viewing technique

Kai - release

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu – kinda like "nice to meet you". At least in this context.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating! This chapter just wouldn't work. Idk why. I tried writing it for like five times. But I did it in the end xD.

Please review!


	13. Childhood Arc: One Step Closer

A/N: Hi guys! Thank you all so, so much for all the support! Also thank you, Guest reviewer! It makes my day to see that you guys like it!

Less rant, hope you like this chapter!

* * *

See the end of the chapter for translations.

 _Disclaimer: don't own Naruto._

 **Warnings: Language.**

Childhood Arc: One Step Closer

* * *

" _Other people teach us who we are. Their attitudes to us are the mirror in which we learn to see ourselves, but the mirror is distorted. We are, perhaps, rather dimly aware of the immense power of our social environment."  
_

 _-_ _Alan Watts, The Book on the Taboo Against Knowing Who You Are_

* * *

The child in front of me was too thin for his age, too small. He wore oversized clothes as if to try and hide that, but what sane adult would be fooled by that? What sane adult would a mere kid struggle so much?

Anger swallowed by whole being. How dare they? They had kids of their own! Why? Don't they talk about their love to babies, about the new generations! The whole park was drowned in silence; not even a fluttering of a leaf was heard. All the grown ups were rigid, their gaze glued to Naruto and me. But… but what has he done to them, why-

Oh. Inwardly I cringed, realization creeping up my veins. I have no right to judge them. They weren't taught the whole truth, the concept of being a jinchūriki. All they know is that the beast that rampaged the village is in this boy, the particle 'in' lost in many mutterings. They don't hate the lone orphan. No, they fear the monster that annihilated their loved ones.

They haven't seen the life of this boy like I have, followed him through all the pain and loss. And I have no obligations in keeping his life the cannon way.

Rolling on the balls of my feet, I let a question slide, "Say, Naruto-kun, what'd you prefer to play?" Excitement was emitting from him, but just as he opened his mouth to response a high-pitched shriek was heard from behind me, stopping him in his tracks.

I whirled around, just in time to see Masuyo rushing towards us, tears streaming down her cheeks. Midoriko was on her tail, tense but ready. But Masuyo's eyes… they were despaired and pure dread filling them.

"No, Isamu! Don't go near it!" She all but cried, grabbing my hand and pulling me away. But this had to be done, no matter the pain infused upon those I hold dead. I must do it for the sake of this lonely boy. I'm so sorry…

"Why shouldn't I go near _him_?" I ask, trying to pull on a mask of puzzlement.

Taken aback, she gathers herself for a few moments before trying to pull me once more, muttering excuses, "Because he-he is a bad child! He might bully you! He might wanna-wanna do something horrible! He-"

Those perjuries… Those unreasonable accusations being fed to me. Were I truly a mere child, I'd have believed them all. But I'm not, so I'll need to push further.

Lowering Masuyo with my stare, I contend, "But he's just a lonely toddler. He can't be all that, you now that better than I do. So can you explain if there is any reason as to why I should eschew away from him?"

That's when she went deathly still, her eyes almost bulging out of the sockets. She opened her mouth in order to retort, but no sound came out. She just stared at me, mouth agape without producing a single sound. Because I won, and she knew it.

It pained me to see the pained expression crossing her face, but it needed to be done. This boy… he was my hero, the one I worshiped. His will of life was so bright, so buoyant. I saw his path, the empty childhood, the hurt filled days. The one I watched loose everything, but never give up. I knew that approaching him might have been a dire move, but how could I not? He was just a lonely kid at that time, his only desire to find friends, for the villagers to acknowledge his existence.

I heard kids asking their parents the same question in the background just before the crowd around us started to dissipate, the soft murmurs of "let's go get some ice-cream" and "no need to trouble yourself with those thought" vanishing as they left. I didn't expect any of the kids to linger: they had no reason not to believe their guardians. So they left, leading to the three of us being the only ones to stay back.

My own parent figure hasn't moved, but she has neither said anything. I knew that Jōnin had more intelligence about the jinchūriki existence, but I was still a bit shocked. I remembered other Jōnin – and Tokubetsu Jōnin too – threating Naruto better, as any other brat. But why was she different? Or did memory serve me wrong?

"Wait…" I heard Naruto speak from behind, his face twisted in confusion as he was finally processing the situation. "You weally wanna play with me? You not pwankin' me, wight? She not gonna take you 'way, dattebayo?" He asked while crossing his arms, brows furrowed. The air became a few degrees colder around us. I must warm up to him, fast!

I pulled on a mask of turmoil as I replied. "Why… why would someone do that? You seemed like a lonely kid, so I decided to approach you. I can't see what's the big deal about the whole situation anyway. After all, you're just a kid."

I spared a glance in Masuyo's direction, but only Midoriko was there. I couldn't sense anyone in my radius, but it didn't mean no one was there. Argh, I'd fucking give anything to be a sensor now!

Rather than go onto a panic attack, I decided to do something fruitful, so I yanked Naruto's arm and darted off, right to the slides. Turning to face a startled kid, I grin slyly and yell, "The last to get to the slides is a loser!" With that I run faster, but slow enough for Naruto to keep up.

As I glanced at him, I could see realization hitting him hard just as an enormous, ear-to-ear smile crossed his face and he scampered, pure bliss in his expression.

He skimmed past me, not even moderating his speed as he got closer to the attraction. Oh shit… That baka!

"Naruto, slow down! You're gonna hit-"

With a loud "Yatta!" he hit the slide, tripping over it with enough force to be sent flying onto his backside.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" The idiotic blonde cried in pain while rubbing his bottom. Suddenly he whirls to face me, puffing his chest out in contentment. "'Ya saw that?! The Gweat Uzumaki Nawuto won, dattebayo!" Pointing a finger at me, he chanted, "You are a loser! I'm not a loser! Hooway!" He even started dancing in his spot! My, isn't he a brat, even though an affectionate one.

I smile briefly before my expression turns playfully dismal. "Oh no! It can't be, I've fallen! Dare not, I'll beat you this time, for I'm the best at climbing!"

With that I rushed upwards, peeking at Midoriko, only to be met with Masuyo's gaze, her serene and amiable gaze.

"Wait up, Isamu-chan!"

We spent the whole day playing and fooling around. As the evening came, we parted, but not without a promise to meet here again.

* * *

Weeks passed after my meeting with Naruto, or newly branded Naru-chan. It pissed him off to no end, which only encouraged me more. We met at the playground, and we visited the park nearby. We even ate ice cream twice.

I learned that he's living alone in his own apartment, with "Jiji" (or Sandaime-sama for mere mortals like me) stopping by from time to time. He can eat ramen non-stop for hours, as well as run without a break. The boy's stamina far exceeds mine. He's literally a bundle of energy. I can hardy keep up!

The prankster side is coming out too. At the moment he mostly shies away from the civilian glares, hiding behind anything – me included. But when we're alone he's so lively.

Surprisingly, Masu-chan warmed up to him pretty fast. In fact, she hasn't made a move against him after the first incident. Not that I'm complaining. I guess Hokage-sama was nearby that faithful day to explain the poor jinchūriki's situation to her.

The training has advanced quite a bit. Komugi finally found enough time to continue our lessons, starting with the new seal being a filtering one in order to proceed with the gas seals. The filtering seal was, by far, the hardest one I've seen. Turns out that the reason for fūinjutsu being so unpopular among shinobi is due to the seals being connected to each individual via their affinity, chakra control and charka pool. Each of these elements affects the seal matrix, making each seal unique in its own way. The only seals that aren't influenced by that rule are the explosion tags and basic storage seals. The system kind of reminds me of coding on different platforms, each one requiring a different style. We've yet to advance towards actually creating the seal, but today he told me that we'd check my affinity. He's bound to come at about… now.

 _*Ding-dong*_

I race to the front door to meet my Ji-chan. He's in his Chūnin attire, not having advanced even one bit. He looks like an adult Harry Potter (what was his actor's name?). Heck, he even spots a scar on his forehead, even though a simple vertical line close to his temple instead of a lightning-bolt one.

He waves enthusiastically as he greeted me. "Hey, Isa-chan! What's up? How's Hatsuyuki?"

I grab his hand and guide us to the backyard. "Fine, fine! We don't have time for this! Did you get it? Please tell me you got it." I rant in excitement because finally!

He guffaws at me. "Aren't you inpatient? I might have got it, might have not… who knows?" He grins foxily. That motherfucker!

Inwardly, I can feel myself burst into flames. I glare at him at snap through gritted teeth. "You… you baka! Don't you dare delay this sacred moment! I'll show you!"

… Yeah, he burst into laughter right after my declaration. Go me.

After the gathered tears were wiped away, he answered, "Good lord, Isa-chan, you're way too easy to rile up today." After snickering with that wicked glint in his eyes, he continued on as he saw me go tomato red in anger, "Yeah, yeah, I got the affinity paper. All you gotta do is direct a bit of chakra into the paper and its reaction will determine your affinity. If it burns - you got fire; gets damp – water; crumbles – earth; wrinkles – lightning; splits in half – wind. The most common one in Konoha is fire, with earth and water close enough. Lightning is not very widespread, but there are a few clans specializing in lightning techniques. Wind users are rarely found in Konoha, with just a very few masters residing here. So, let me show you how it works first." With that he draws a square piece of paper from his hip holster.

"This," he point at the paper, "is _very_ expensive. So you only have one chance at trying, ok?" After I nod, he places it between his index finger and thumb. "You should keep your finders this way and send a tiny amount of chakra into the paper just like this." Just as he said that his paper crumbled. "As you can see, my affinity is earth. Your turn!" He hands me the paper.

I place it just the way he did, send a flicker of chakra into it and – dear gods – it's damp! It bends to the side as I cry in delight. Water isn't the best affinity – that place is reserved to both wind and earth – but still. I was never set on being a frontline ninjutsu fighter, so water is just perfect for me – it means easier sealing arrays due to most of the fūinjutsu studies surveys being performed by water users (Uzumaki Clan and Nidaime-sama). It's the most useful one for missions in Kaze no Kuni, even if it requires rather big chakra pools in order to be used in full extent.

"Sugoi! Did you see? Water! It's useful and not way too uncommon, meaning that finding a sensei won't be too much of a hustle. Cool!"

Komugi snickers a bit. "Yeah, water is perfect for fūinjutsu. It does deplete chakra rather fast, but still useful. At least it won't be too hard to teach you the right array."

I beam at him. It's been six years, but I can already do many things in order to help this world. I might have only grown slightly, but the progress is there. And I won't be stopping at that.

* * *

The fūinjutsu classes have gotten on a whole new level. I was told that my level of fūinjutsu is that of a specialized Genin at worst, a newly minted Chūnin.

Masuyo has taken to teaching me in my affinity. She's an earth and fire user herself, but she can perform a few basic Suiton jutsu. And I wasn't taught any special technique yet. Just the basic "moisten anything with a touch". Which means trying to enforce my chakra into anything that can absorb water and make it damp. That's it.

The morning started off as usual, breakfast, walk the dogs, exercise, read. I even tried knitting a scarf, but that's a very bad idea with two huge dogs occupying the house. Needless to say, the scarf perished from existence.

The strange thing today was that Masuyo seemed rather thrilled since the morning. Why?

Our ninjutsu lesson was about to take place when she finally exploded. "Gah, I can't take it anymore! Pup, today is a fuckin' big day! You're gonna learn your first elemental technique!"

It lead to the two of us being thrilled to no end because finally! I'm going to all water bender on them! Hell yeah!

"So, brat, the technique I'm about to teach you is nothing to brag 'bout. It's a full-fledged C-ranked jutsu. It's gonna drain you, but it's very easy to utilize, hence why I chose it. It's called Suiton: Mizurappa. It looks like this" Her hands flashed through a series of hand seals and stopped at her mouth. After that water gushed out of her mouth like a fountain or waterfall of sorts. "Now, I want you to start gathering chakra in your abdomen and I want for you to make it slide, make it flow. It's water, so it needs to be harmonic. Great, now you move it towards your mouth. Here you stop and listen to me. Let it go, you did everything great." I glow at the compliment, but it was rather easy after everything I've done. "In order for the jutsu to work you'll use Tatsu, Tora and U hand seals. You inhale sharply and try to produce as much water out of the air as you can in a moment. Afterwards you bring your hand to your mouth and spit it- HOLY SHIT!"

I spit the gathered water out. Really, this is a C-ranked jutsu? It's way too easy. Even the Shunshin took me more effort!

Masuyo was standing in her spot, mouth agape and eye twitching. She was pointing her finger at me while muttering something incoherent. In a moment she got hold of herself as her face twisted in rage and bickered, "Brat! Don't you pull stunts like that again! It could've gone wrong!" Suddenly she stopped and flashed me a satisfied smile. "Yet, you managed to execute a jutsu from a first try. Huh," she shook her head, "I always knew that you're too smart for your own good. I guess Tsume's right." In a commanding tone, she ordered, "Kid, you're to attend the Academy. You'll be given a permission to start with an older group due to your clan background as well as a written test. You're going to begin your studies in a week, on October second. I'll provide you with everything necessary. Clear?" She barked the last order out.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" With a not of approval she launched a kunai at me. I deflected it with one of my own before launching it straight into her face. Sure enough, it never hit the target.

"Let's get some weapons training, shall we?"

* * *

"That's so cool, dattebayo! You're gonna be ninja and beat bad people, and even save pwincesses! Yatta! Say, Isamu-chan, can you teach me ninjutsu? Pwetty please?" Oh no! Puppy Eyes no Jutsu is being executed! I must abandon the mission!

I leveled the delighted kid with a stare, but his eyes are so full of hope. The passerby people send vicious looks towards the affectionate child. Maybe there is a jutsu I can teach him…

Sighing in defeat, I shrug. "Well, there is that one jutsu I could teach you." Are those stars in his eyes? "But I'd need for your full obedience. You'll follow my instructions and you _will not_ train without me around, ok?"

"Yes, dattebayo! I'll be a step closer to the Hokage seat! What does it do? Am I gonna spit fire? Or-or fly? Or maybe shoot laser beams outta my eyes?!" He ranted in one breath. That kid…

"No, that's not going to be any of those. The jutsu will help you transform into anyone and anything. It's called Henge no Jutsu."

Or how the birth of _that_ accursed jutsu started.

"Say, Naru-chan, you know I'm a boy, right?" I asked matter-of-factly.

Naruto's face goes tomato red as he starts stuttering excuses. "Wha-what?! How was I supposed to know? You look like a girl, dattebayo! Your hair's long and shiny, and your face is too pwetty for a boy! And-" I place a hand over his mouth before my dignity is all crushed down.

"I'm a boy, Naru-chan. Just like you. I look like one and I am one. Alright?" I growl as I emit a tiny bit of killing intent. He nods his head feverishly.

I'm doomed…

* * *

On the day before the scheduled start of my lessons we went to the Academy in order for me to pass the written exam and get a tour around the building. It's located closely to the Hokage Tower, which is of no wonder. Those are the future generations of deadly fighters, so they need protection while they're still in training. If any harm comes to them, than the whole village will be as good as dead due to no replenishment in years, giving a huge timeframe for other villages to attack, hence the position close to the strongest shinobi in the village, as well as some of his best subordinates.

The building itself consists of three floors, each one at least six meters high. It's decorated in warm tones, and the entrance has the kanji for 'shinobi' circled. The training grounds are enormous and take most of the outside space.

A petite woman is Chūnin attire is pacing in our directions, her ginger pigtails fluttering in the wind. She bows as she stops in front of us.

"Ohayō gozaimasu. My name's Umekana Yuina and today I'll be supervising your exam. You're Inuzuka Masuyo and Amachi Isamu, right?"

Both of us bow in return. Then Masuyo speaks, "Ohayō gozaimasu, Umekana-sensei. Pleasure to meet you. Yes, that's us here. So, what should we do?"

Tapping her finger against her chin, sensei answers, "Call me Yuina, please. We'll fill in the application form, have a short tour and finish with the exam. There are lessons at the moment, so I'll ask for your forgiveness."

Masuyo waves her hand in dismissal. "No hard feelings. Say, Yuina-sensei, how long is the school day? When do the studies start and how will we be informed of Isamu being accepted?"

"Hmm… for his age group, I'd say six hours. But I was informed of you willing to apply for an advanced group. They have lessons for eight hours, plus they have the training grounds in access at all times. The classes start at half past seven, but Isamu should be at the Academy at seven.

"As for the application, it'll be issued by a messenger hawk to you today, Inuzuka-san."

Nodding in satisfaction, we continue our way through the corridor. The ceiling is very high. There was a sealing array on the floor, walls and the ceiling. As we passed it, Yuina-sensei addressed me.

"Isamu-chan, we have just passed the identification seals. Seal are set on singling out any spies by detecting a henge or hostile intent. To the right we have the locker room while to the left is the guard station. We have stairs framing the Academy from both sides. The space between them is a smaller indoor training ground.

"You can train in taijutsu and genjutsu only. No weapons and ninjutsu indoor. So, tell me a bit about yourself. Any interests, dreams?" She asks with a tilt.

As we pass the training ground, I try to think about it. Dream? Interest? "I guess I like reading and learning new stuff, as well as creating thing yet unimaginable. As for my dream, I'd like to protect those precious to me, to help innocents remain that way. I guess" I shrug at the end, but I catch her gaze momently. I can see wonder and amusement in it, mixed in with shock.

"I see…" Yuina-sensei trails off before she points into the direction of the huge doors. "This is our main indoor training ground, as well as the podium. It also houses the entrance to the basement. Well, that's it for the first floor" She smiles at us and gestures towards the stairs.

The second floor is a lot calmer than the first one. I can hear voices coming from behind the closed doors.

"This is the second floor and almost every room here is a classroom. The only exceptions are the genjutsu principal office and the WC. I'd have shown you the classes, but they're all occupied at the moment. Fortunately, we have a free one on the third floor." With that we headed towards the third floor.

"Sensei," Masuyo called, "why didn't we go to the principal?"

"Inuzuka-san, there's no need for the principal to present during Isamu-chan's exam. Though I'm sure she'll do just fine, there are too many students attending the Academy to give one special attention. I hope you understand." She said with an apologetic bow.

Masuyo barked out a laugh while I pouted. "While I like how it sounds, my ward is a male, through and through. Even if he _does_ seem rather ladylike." Just as I said, I'm doomed.

A light flush decorated sensei's cheeks as she started apologizing, "Oh my, I'm so sorry, Isamu-kun! I didn't know, and I couldn't guess right away, but you look so adorable, and I'm sorry!" She finished with a low bow. Wow, how does she handle kids with her character being this sweet?

I smile reassuringly at her. "It's alright, no need to apologize! I'm rather used to it."

She reclined after my statement. "Good, good. Now, let's get to the third floor and the exam!"

The third floor existed of a few classrooms, the teacher lounge and WC. We entered a rather small, empty class. It has a podium and three rows of seats.

"This is where your exam will take place. Please take a seat; we'll start in a few moments. Inuzuka-san, if you may, I'd lead you to the teacher lounge. You can drink coffee, tea and eat cookies there. I'll be back in a moment, Isamu-kun!" With that they left, and in ten minutes Yuina-sensei was back with a few sheets.

"This is the exam. It exists of kanji knowledge, math problems, history and basic shinobi questions. The exam lasts for one hour, no less. You need to fill in the blank spots, answer the questions or mark the right answer. Begin!"

The first sheet is all about kanji. I'm a bookworm, so it was rather easy, five minutes and done.

The second one was like the first grade back in my past life. Multiplication chart, sum and difference. Boooring. Done in a whim!

The third one was on Konoha history. The founder clans? Senju and Uchiha. The Hokage names? Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen and Namikaze Minato. The previous war was fought against: Iwa, Kumo, Kiri. Allied countries during the previous war: None. Neutral: Suna.

The last sheet was on survival skills and chakra theory. Amount of chakra natures: five. List them in a pattern: fire, water, earth, lightning and wind. Five edible fish in Hi no Kuni: salmon, tuna, anchovy, mullet and mackerel.

"I'm done!" I yelled. Glancing at the clock, I could see that more twenty-five minutes were left.

Yuina-sensei looked a bit dumbfounded, but nodded nonetheless. "Did you check your answers?" I nod. "Okay. I'll take you to Inuzuka-san and you can leave."

Afterwards we go home, waiting for the reply.

That evening I was accepted into the Konoha Academy.

* * *

Baka – idiot

Tatsu – dragon

Tora – tiger

U – hare

Ohayō gozaimasu – good morning (formal)

* * *

A/N: This chapter was supposed to be the first one in the Academy Arc, but… didn't happen. Anyways, of course he forgot stuff like Daniel Redcliff's name over time. Even though he remembers Potter's scar. Just the way I did a few years ago, hehe. Please tell me what you think about the Isamu/Naruto interaction in this chapter.

Hope you liked it and please review!


	14. Academy Arc: Echoes

A/N: OMG more than a hundred favs! Guys, let me give you a hug. Come here, I'm going to hug the hell outta all of you. You are the most gorgeous people ever! Thank you so much! I love you guys so much! Yay!

So this chapter has a bit of politics. Hope you like the way I described it. Please tell me your opinion because I plan on having lots of politics here.

Hope you like it!

* * *

See the end of the chapter for translations.

 _Disclaimer: don't own Naruto._

 **Warnings: Language.**

Academy Arc: Echoes

* * *

" _The essential thing is not to lose oneself, and not to lose that part of oneself that lies sleeping in the world."_

 _-_ _Albert Camus, Notebooks_

* * *

I've never considered myself a coward. Okay, maybe once. Or twice. Or… getting of the topic! So yeah, I'm not a coward, not a single bit. I'm rather used to facing obstacles headfirst, consequences be damned.

So here I am, standing in front of the Academy building at an ungodly hour of a seven, shaking like a leaf because I'm no longer protected. As soon as I step into this room I'll never be myself again. No, I'll be another child warrior, another assassin. This is where I'll make the first step into adulthood.

It's both thrilling and stifling.

The letter yesterday said that I was accepted into the advanced group, gaining a perfect score, all because the test was for a mere child, not a full-grown adult. I know it's kind of cheating, but what can I say? I'll thrive for as long as I can.

But… maybe it was a mistake? What if I'm simply painting a target on my back by making such bold choices without thinking? Danzō's breathing into my back, which was clear back at the orphanage. While most kids were in mourning, I recovered quite quickly. But how could they grasp that I faced death myself, that I grew up before, that I've lost in my previous life. I know pain, but I understood that weeping wouldn't help revive her. So I let go for her, like I let go of my loved ones before.

I realize that hiding in the shadows wouldn't help my goals at all, but I still need to be cautious. And starting today, every single one of my moves will be monitored by the government of a military, paranoid shinobi village.

The universe might go against my decisions. I know that I made a lot of mistakes before, but there is no other choice – I must grow. I already am considered a prodigy, and deluding myself into thinking that the village doesn't keep tabs on me…

No matter how much I'd have loved to rest, this world needs help. And the only way to do so is in action.

Sighing, I take a step into the Academy because there is no turning back.

(It's in human nature to make mistakes.)

* * *

The acceptance letter said to go to room No. 302 on the third floor. The Academy was still rather deserted, no wonder why. I can still remember that no child would actually come to school half an hour prior to the lessons. Today was an exception due to me being a new student and all.

The third floor consisted of various classrooms, mostly smaller ones. There were signs indicating the room number over each door, and soon I found the one I was looking for. It looked like an average shogi door, yet to be opened. Should I? Maybe if I run now…

The door opened into my face, revealing the classroom to me. With my dilemma shuttered, I glanced at the one who opened the door. He was a few years older, blonde, brown-eyed and extremely pale. He was studying me with an apathetic expression while he kept his hands in his pockets. A few moments passed as we eyed each other before someone from behind him coughed, snapping my attention.

"Ohayō gozaimasu. Can I help you?" asked the girl. She seemed to be around ten years. Her hair was a rich chocolate brown pulled into a high ponytail. She had fair skin and huge onyx eyes with a mole under her right one. All in all, she reminded me of a doll, especially with that high-collared purple shirt she wore.

"Konnichiwa. I was told that I got accepted into the advanced program and supposed to attend classes in room No. 302 with the second advanced group. I didn't mess up and confuse everything, did I?" a nervous giggle escaped me as I peered around. There were two more boys at the back of the classroom. It looked like an auditorium of sorts, with a high ceiling and a podium for the teacher. It was rather spacious, but not too big or anything.

Beaming, the girl answers, "Aa, you must be the new pupil! Hai, you're in the right classroom. We've been informed that today you might join us. My name's Uchiha Izumi, hajimemashite!" she finished with a bow. Uchiha, huh… Might as well start helping the world with them.

"I'm Amachi Isamu. Kochira koso hajimemashite, Uchiha-san. So… anything I should know before the lessons?" I ask her. Her name… it seems oddly familiar, was she in the series?

Her fingers kept tapping the desk in thought. "Hmm… Oh! Also the lessons always start with theoretic stuff till lunch break and physical afterwards. Sensei shouldn't be bothered too much 'cuz he's rather short-tempered, hehe. Hmm… everyone here's 'bout nine-ten, but there are a few eight-year-olds. Most of us are rather nice, but there are some you should avoid. Hey, you seem rather young, are you actually that little?" She questioned in confusion.

A smirk graced my lips at her claim. Amusement was clear in my reply. "Hai, I guess I'm younger than others considering I am six." Her eyes widened as she realized my age. "Arigato, I'll take everything into consideration. So," I pointed towards the seats, "is there some type of seating system or can I take any seat?"

She didn't answer for a few moments before she stutters. "Y-yeah, sure. I-I mean you can take any seat ya' want!" a light blush cowers her cheeks. How cute!

I sent her a smile before I headed towards the end of the classroom. Old habits never die, I suppose. The only seats occupied were the two at the back. I opt for the one near the window, as well as the furthest one away. This way the whole class will be in my field of vision, as well as it'd be rather easy too blend in. no one would realize that the stuff I write is different. Except for Danzō, but with him there's no reason to even try to seem normal. No, with that bastard the best defense is a good offence.

Izumi has her back towards me now, a huge red-and-white Uchiwa fan gracing the back of her shirt. She's my first Uchiha associate. Not like I haven't seen them before, not at all. They're roaming the village all the time, and they seem kind of decent, even if rather distant. It's just that I never had a reason to actually get into a conversation with one till now.

By a quarter past seven half of the classroom is stuffed. Some of the kids came by to introduce themselves, but none paid too much attention too me. That's when a chubby redheaded boy with chips and bored looking girl came up to me. "Ohayō," the boy said, "I'm Akamichi Hokomaru and * munch * my friend here is Nara Keiko. We wanted to know if * munch * we can sit with you?"

"Konnichiwa, Akamichi-san. Yeah, sure, you can sit here," I shrugged. "By the way, I'm Amachi Isamu, a pleasure." I can feel my lips turn upwards at his delighted expression and the girl's "I'd rather be anywhere but here" attitude.

A few moments pass and a pack of chips comes into my vision. "You want some, Amachi-san?" the Akamichi offered.

"Arigatō gozaimasu, Akamichi-san. And please, call me Isamu." I take the food because free food is, well, free food.

Satisfied with me taking the offered food (the best wasabi flavored chips ever!), he answers, "You're welcome, Isamu-san! And call me * munch * Hokomaru too!"

The next few minutes prior to the lesson pass peacefully, with the Akamichi talking to his Nara friend while devouring the chips (he already started the second pack! Where does he even keep all the food?). At 7:29 a middle-aged man entered the room, a pile of papers in his hands.

"Morning, everyone! I'm Yuichi and today we have a new student joining our ranks! Please, Isamu-kun, come here and introduce yourself." He gestured for me to come to the podium. I'm feeling like a real six-year-old. God, I hate when people pay so much attention to me. Gah!

Timidly, I come down and face the class. The kids look at me as if I'm: a) a freshly grilled kebab, b) an excuse to slack off, c) a guinea pig. I do not like those glances at all.

Letting out a breath, I start, "My name is Amachi Isamu. I'm six years old. Err… I like dogs and reading. I live at the Inuzuka Compound," a girl from the clan let out a howl at that statement, "and I take care of an veteran ninken. I wish to grow strong enough to protect my loved ones and become a formidable shinobi." I finish as I glance at Yuichi-sensei. He nods, letting me know I can return to my seat.

"Great, Isamu-kun!" approved sensei. "Now, let's get on with the studies! Today we have civics as the first lesson. Yesterday we learned the basics of our system. Can somebody remind us which those were? "

Izumi raised her hand. "Hai, sensei. Unlike the other hidden villages, Konohagakure is a communist society that strives for unity in the nations. For years Konohagakure has tried to ensure peace, but the other nations had their vision clouded by greed and envy towards our unity and resources. Konohagakure no Sato always aspires for a better future for its people. Every person is treated equally, no matter the upbringing. The only exceptions are the clan rules that are not under the village's authority. Our village is famed for its teamwork, honesty and bravery.

"Konohagakure is ruled by Hokage-sama, the strongest shinobi in the village. He's the one who makes all the choices in the village, as well as has the biggest authority. He's being advised by the council, both civilian, shinobi and clan head.

"Our village has shinobi being prepared from a young age, thus ensuring they are prepared to face the hardships of shinobi lifestyle later in life. The graduation exists out of a series of exams, unlike the unorthodox methods used in other villages. The graduated students are given the ranks "Genin", which allows them to begin with D- and C-ranked missions. After a while Genins can participate in the Chūnin Exams in order to advance in rank. The rank "Tokubetsu Jōnin" is given to Chūnin with extensive knowledge in a particular field. Afterwards they can advance to Jōnin, which are the strongest ninja in the village. One can gain the rank of Tokubetsu Jōnin and Jōnin via field promotion or an exam. There are also the ranks of ANBU, but there isn't much known about them due to their secretive status. It's only known that they're the best of the best.

"Our village has suffered massive loss in both shinobi and civilian populations after the Third Shinobi World War and the Kyūbi Attack. At the moment there many shinobi and kunoichi in training at the Academy going through the accelerated program in order to supply our village with more manpower, ourselves included.

"Konoha has close ties with every single clan it houses, making it unique due to having teams of shinobi and kunoichi with different kekkei genkai working together flawlessly. That'd be all, I guess." Finished the Uchiha with a clap.

Sensei was smiling widely. "That was perfect, Izumi-chan. Arigatō gozaimasu. Our village is, indeed, unique in different ways. But the main factor in all our lives is "The Will of Fire", our life force and greatest weapon. It as our passion, our resolve that helps us protect our village, the greatest one to stand. Konohagakure no Sato's society relies on its shinobi, on all of _you_. The happiness of all our land will be in your hands. That is why, with hard work and pure will, you can bring our village to its glory, protect it to your best and bring happiness and security to its population. I know you can do it, guys! Now, onto the next topic…"

I tuned the rest of the lesson out, lost in thoughts. What I just heard… I didn't expect anything like it. Communism is nowhere to be seen. Really, there are too many conservative clans here to even think about communism. And don't even get me started on the Hyūga. And, in all truth, civilian-born people are treated way worse than those of shinobi upbringing, while clan members are considered more elite, with the main branch always having privileges. The ranks matter, the social status, the upbringing. Of course this is never announced, but it still exists. As a grown-up, I was able to deduce this quite early on. But those are children being programed into believing in what the village wants. And Konoha striving towards peace while other villages are not showing cooperation? Don't make me laugh. Konoha shinobi killed too many, took too much. Suna has an economical crisis due to Konoha. The Yellow Flash demolished more than a hundred Iwa shinobi in seconds. Kumo was jealous of all the dōjutsu Konoha possessed, especially the Byakugan. Kiri was in a Civil War; it had no time to run after Konoha. And Konoha? We have a whole force dedicated to creating emotionless "tools", and two dōjutsu clans, and a clan that can read minds. Were I a Kage of another village, I'd be paranoid too. Konoha shinobi have powers that make others whimper in fear. Its shinobi talk about peace, but kill without a second thought. Konoha isn't saint. Just look at Orochimaru, the Sandaime's student. A broken boy that needed psychological help, but he was taught different killing methods. People knew something was wrong with him from the very start, but did they try to prevent the worst? No, in fact, Sarutobi deemed him (an unstable Ne member) suitable for being a _Kage_.

The government in Konoha is not autocracy as well. It is pure oligarchy, with the elders having more weight than Hokage himself at times. Danzō can manipulate different village leaders, blackmail young children into performing a massacre and even attempt an assassination on his own Kage and get away with it. There are clan heads too, and they have more power inside their own clans than the Hokage.

The Academy works on forging killing machines, not preparing us. I can't say that what they do (train us since childhood) is stupid, no. It makes sense. This way we can be more obedient, better trained and have more practical skills by adulthood. But teaching children ways of killing, deception art and weapon throwing is not good for mental stability.

The things about the losses and the programs are completely true, and it makes sense since this way we'll be back at out best in no time, thus eliminating the possibility of a foreign attack.

The things she said about the clans having close ties to the village… does she really not see her own clan? Konoha let down the Uchiha, leading them towards their demise. The village doesn't have such close ties to every clan. I believe it is rather close to some, but the Ino-Shika-Chō clans have been together since before the village was found.

But the thing that set me off the most was what he said. Is it really just the same here? All people can do is tell lies and propaganda? Such big words, but what does it matter if no one is here to see.

On the outside I keep my impassive mask up, but inwardly I feel my blood boiling, my fury fogging my mind. Those are innocent children! They have their whole lives in front of them, but they'll die for some senile old men?

I can feel something break inside of me, feel it tear me from the inside out. It hurt so much to realize that we're not seen as individuals, as people, but as mere material.

It hurt even more to see sense in it all, to see how it can help protect the village, the civilians and the loved ones.

It hurt the most to agree with the system because I love my village too much. Hard lessons are the best ones to learn, after all.

 _(Starting that night, the nightmares got worse.)_

* * *

"Ohayō, class!"

Two month have passed since I started the Academy. The class is set to get through March, meaning a total of five month of studies. I basically knew it all prior to the Academy, so I spent most of my time enhancing my fūinjutsu skill. At the moment I can create a filtering seal used on skin and a basic gas seal. With my water affinity, great chakra control and small chakra pool the sealing matrix is very easy, the only difference between me and an average Uzumaki seal user being the chakra capacity.

Komugi has started me on silencing seals too. Those are the weight of gold, really. Any self-respecting shinobi should know how to use those, too practical. They are used on each wall, ceiling and the floor in order to mute the room for outsiders.

The classes are boring. I always sit alone with my Akamichi and Nara neighbors, both never causing any trouble at all. The others were always avoiding me because I was the class freak. Well, not like I cared. I was always too exhausted from the vivid dreams that left no place for sleep. And plus I had Hatsuyuki and Naru-chan now, and my dear Kazumi-chan. In fact-

"OUCH!" I squealed. What the…

An outraged sensei was towering above me, his grey eyes piercing my misplaced ones. "Err… sensei? Something wrong?" I tried.

The way his eyes glinted was _not_ good. "Something wrong? _Something wrong?_ " Shit, wrong thing to ask! "The lesson has _ended_ , and you haven't written a _single word,_ that's wrong!" I loved you Masuyo-chan, Kazumi-chan, Shin-kun, Naru-chan… "Detention for the rest of the week!"

And he strode the hell out of the classroom on his heels, steam coming out of his ears. The whole class was staring at me, some snickering. What's so funny?!

One of the girls, Rie, broke into a laugher fit. "Gosh! Ahahaha, oh my, ahahaha! His face! Hahaha, that was priceless!" That's when the whole class started snickering and hiccupping. What is going on?

I just started to open my mouth when the Nara next to me answered after a giggle, "ya' fell asleep durin' the lesson, so he went to wake ya' up. But ya' were rather, ahem, tired, so ya' told him your opinion in a rather, hmm, _colorful_ vocabulary. I didn't even know ya' could use some of those words the way you did. Great job!" she giggled with thumbs up.

I'm going to go dig myself a hole. And die there. Slowly.

Hope these little motherfuckers choke on their pity laughter.

* * *

Ohayō gozaimasu – good morning

Konnichiwa – hello

Hai – yes

Hajimemashite – nice to meet you

Kochira koso hajimemashite – nice to meet you too

Arigatō gozaimasu – thank you very much

Kekkei genkai – bloodline limit

Ne – Root

* * *

A/N: Politics, blegh. I live in a military environment, so it was all taken outta my life (I actually saw little kids listening to propaganda… hell, I was one of those kids). Also, about Konoha being a hierarchy village: just remember Sasuke and how the village treated him, always worshiping the land "the Last Uchiha" stepped onto.

Hope you liked it and please review!


	15. Academy Arc: Hello, world!

A/N: Yo guys! Thanks for all the support, you keep me going! The last chapter in this month, I know it's rather short, but I had no ideas for this.

I wanted to ask you if you're against this story going into a bit yaoi? Not very much and nothing graphic, just to up the fluffiness in it.

I tried my first action scene here, so… please tell me how I did. I really want to know your opinion about it.

Less rant and hope you like it!

* * *

See the end of the chapter for translations.

 _Disclaimer: don't own Naruto._

 **Warnings: Language.**

Academy Arc: Hello, world!

* * *

 _And life is good, and living is good. – V. Mayakovsky_

* * *

The flames in the fireplace resided in an ardent dance, flowing and whirling around each other with each movement. The weather outside was freezing as the crystalline carpet covered Konohagakure, the thin walls not offering enough protection.

We were in a cozy café, both holding a cup of steaming tea. Kazumi-chan has changed quite a lot in throughout the time. She has taken a liking to short haircuts, opting for a pixie style. Her long, gorgeous mint hair is gone… Oh, the sorrow.

I blew the steam from my cup. "So this is how is got into detention. Again."

Kazumi eyed me with suspicion. "Why to I even talk to you?

I smirked triumphantly at her, "Because I'm the fucking light of your life!"

She stared unimpressed at me, eyebrow lifted. "Yeah, and I'm Uchiha Madara."

Oh no, she went into Tobito mode! I pouted, "You know I'm right! Anyways, what's up in life? How are the courses going?"

You see, Kazumi-chan was allowed to stay a civilian, just as she wanted to, but at the moment almost no one is given such privileges. This is due to the lack of manpower in the village. That's why, at the moment, the civilian school is closed and Kazumi was only able to take courses in knitting and sewing in shops, ultimately paying for them by cleaning and working there. She, surprisingly, didn't end up adopted and stayed at the orphanage, but I feel like that's bound to change anytime soon – she's already saving funds for her own place.

Taking a sip from her cup, she shrugged, "I guess it's mostly the same. I have a part-time job at a bookstore now, and the courses are almost over. The orphanage has become a lot emptied in the past few months; the bandaged creep has been taking a lot more kids, all aged from four to eight. I can't wait till I can get out of there, it's getting unbearable to stay at the orphanage. The food got even worse, really. At least it's more spacious. Tch, sometimes I feel like they want for us to leave. Other than that everything is okay for the most part. I can already knit toys and 3-D figures! I even succeeded in knitting a backpack with a penguin key-chain."

… Oh. So Danzō's still doing whatever he wants with the orphans again. Nothing new. "I see not much changed at the orphanage, except for the shitty food. You _must_ show me your work later on. So, did I tell you about that time…"

It was a nice day to catch up.

* * *

Doors. Brown, green, black, white; wooden, aluminum, glass; modern, shogi, antique, stained glass; huge, tiny, medium. All types of them, each leading to another. It was a maze, one that had two doors. I could only open one, and it'd lead to the next hall, with two more doors. Each door was different, at another wall, or floor, or ceiling. Some were discreet, others notable. But no matter what they didn't end. There were more and more and more-

I woke up in cold sweat, heart racing. I could still see the last door I opened – grey, plain, old – but, for the love of my life, I can't remember what I saw when I opened it. Whatever it was, I definitely didn't like it.

I snuggled deeper into Hatsuyuki's fur. The poor animal woke up too. I murmured a "sorry" and tried drifting back, but that one though wouldn't let me.

What was behind the last door?

* * *

"Hey, ain't that Isamu? Isamu! Come here!" yelled someone from behind. I turn around and meet the ones I haven't seen in years, ones that helped me the most without realizing.

"Saisu! Zaji! Yo, what's up? Long time no see." I grinned at my orphanage friends as I jogged in their direction.

"No shit! Wow, ya' got into the freak class? Ahaha, no wonder! Ya' 'r' truly smartass! Ya' doin' alright?" inquired Saisu, Zaji adding an occasional "yeah".

"I'm always all right. What about you? How's the Academy? Are you both still at the orphanage?" I asked them. They both have grown quite a lot, both in height and egos…

Zaji threw thumbs up. "Yeah! We're the best ones here since that Uchiwa left, we're the bosses!" he says arrogantly, "Everyone respects us because they know that we'll be the best shinobi ever! I'll kill many enemy-nin and become the Creepin' Horror!" he proclaimed.

"Yeah!" Saisu threw his fist into the air, "And I'll be the best weapons user! I know, I'll use a kama like a pro! I'll be the coolest guy and all the chicks will be after me!"

I stare at him nonchalantly. "You know that thing you both said just now?"

"Yeah?" they said in unison.

"Don't do it again. Period."

Saisu furrowed his brows at me. "Why?"

Sighing, I answer, "Trust me on this one. Want to become the greatest? Don't proclaim it at every corner, but train hard and become the best."

… "Ergh?"

"Forget what I said, you did great." Yeah, sure. But I refuse to spend the next hours explaining the true shinobi nature to them, so… Yeah, they can go on Naruto on everyone here for all I care. They'll become more intelligent. I guess. I hope.

The next day the morons destroyed the vending machine. I take it back, they're beyond hope.

The creeping feeling in my gut wouldn't leave me for the rest of the day, like I'm forgetting something.

* * *

Sensei burst through the classroom, a frown on his face. "Ohayō, class. Today we're going to the forest in order to complete a very crucial lesson to our program. Leave all the books and stationary here, take your thing and come."

We followed sensei without question, but there was something wrong here. He's usually quite cheerful, so why does he look so… guilty?

"Yuichi-sensei," called one of my fellow classmates, "what is today's lesson?" she inquired eagerly, her eyes bright.

Instead of answering with a chirpy tone, he avoided her gaze, bringing his own to the ground, bit his lip and whispered discreetly, "Today's lesson is desensitization."

Oh. _Oh._ I really hope he doesn't mean what I think he does.

Turns out luck wasn't on my side.

It took an hour to get exact destination in the forest. The clearing was flooded with different rodents, mice and rats, all of them in small, metal cages. The cages were placed on a smooth wooden surface that is located twelve inches above the ground. The hissing sounds resonating from the cages made my mind go numb. I knew that it was coming; we live in a shinobi world, but still…

"Sensei," came the confused voice of my Akamichi classmate, "what are the animals doing here?"

Ignoring the question, sensei turned to face us, his expression stony. He crossed his arms and spoke, "the lot of you are set to graduate this month. You'll become true citizens of Konoha; unveil your Will of Fire. This is why today you'll take the first step into our world in order to become stronger. This," he gestured towards the rodents, "will be your first true act to support your home. Many of you have already done it, many have not. I suppose that most of you, if not none, have done it correctly. Today you will.

"Line up in groups of six and await further instructions."

Someone snatched my hand. I spared a glance towards its owner, my eyes met onyx ones. I saw concern and compassion in them. A truly kind soul.

"Isamu-kun, come. Let's be in the same group, hn!" Encouraged Izumi, her eyes flashing blood red for an instant as her strained smile faltered. I followed on wobbly legs – when did I start trembling? – as we neared a group of four. One of them was the first person I met – the blonde, Korishiro Hajime, the creepiest kid ever. There was Hagane Mieko, a sweetheart in every aspect possible. The last two were Yamanaka Ren and Jun, the ginger twins, what you'd call "average" – quite funny, rather common interests in clan jutsu and weapons. At the moment the whole lot of them, excluding Hajime, were pale as ghosts and shaking. At least they understand.

I tried to smile at them, but utterly failed. Not that it'd help. I can see the reason for this exercise, but it doesn't make it any better – us being shinobi doesn't justify death.

"Now," rang sensei's voice, "every member of each group shall stand one after another and each group shall stand in front of the cages." We followed his instructions. "All of you shall take out a single kunai. You'll be given a single mouse or rat, just one, no more. You'll hold it still against the surface, abdomen up, and cut from the jugular through the carotid artery and the trachea. Just like this," he took out a single mouse – so small, with adorable black eyes and a small nose – and…

I twitched, but kept it inside. It wasn't the first time I faced death – come on, I witnessed the Kyūbi Attack – but still, it was death nonetheless. I never liked it, but never felt extremely put out by it.

The animal struggled in his hold for a few moment before fainting, blood pouring from his neck. It was a gruesome sight, but nothing unbearable.

"This is how it's done! You only get one try so don't fail! Now, let's start…" ordered sensei. The groups went in. Some started crying, some vomited, some didn't feel fazed at all. I knew that I was pale as a sheet; my whole body was shaking no matter how much I tried to stop it. I used to have haemophobia before, but extensive training got me used to it to some degree. Still, it was never a pleasant sight to behold.

Our turn came in no time. We settled down at the bloodied wood and were given a mouse each. A kunai in my hand felt jittery. I knew that it had to be done, but those big, innocent eyes… he didn't deserve to die. Didn't need to. But had to. I whispered an apologize and made a swift strike. I felt him squirm in my hold before falling still, the warm liquid sliding down his tiny body and onto my skin. I couldn't bring my eyes off him, anxiety taking toll on me. I set him down before jolting to the nearest tree to empty my stomach. I could hear whispers behind me, but I paid no mind.

This was my first kill. The first step into the world on deception.

* * *

The day of the graduation came just as suddenly as the Academy started. It happened in no time, the smiles all over the place.

The exam was extremely easy. The writing section was almost the same as the exam I passed when enrolling into the Academy, but more focused on chakra and techniques. The math was also a bit harder, but not by much.

The practical part off the exam was simply a Bunshin and a Kawarimi no Jutsu. There was also a spar. I was against Daiki, the class bully. At the age of eleven, he was the oldest one. He was rather big for his age and set on becoming a taijutsu specialist.

He was a heavy hitter, but slow. He moved to punch me, so I ducked the hell out. I was rather small and flexible, so I sidestepped his second punch, send a kick towards his ribcage and grabbed fisted hand in order to flip him over my shoulder. He dodged and snatched my ankle, easily lifting me off the ground and sent me flying. Twisting my body in the air, I landed on my feet and hands, in the basic Inuzuka stance. I jolted in his direction, moved out off his hit range, came from the back and brought a precise kick onto his knee, making him lose balance, and swooped under his feet so he'd fall face down.

He did, and it was beautiful.

Sensei was fuming at me throughout the whole day. So what if I never wrote a single letter during class? I'm still rookie of the year!

It felt like he was going to go on a bloody rampage because of me. Fun!

The overall exam was very easy for our group, so most of us passed. I went home in a great mood, only to be confronted with a mummy before I managed to get out of the gates.

"Konnichiwa, Isamu-kun," addressed me the one I didn't want to speak to the most, "I'd like to ask you a riddle. You and your team are on an important infiltration mission when one of them is taken hostage by an enemy shinobi. If you try to free him, the mission will be a failure. You can't risk the enemy to summon back up. What will you do in this situation?"

… What the fuck? "Old man, I'm six. I'm going to spend my time on D-ranks and guarding missions, not espionage. So please, let me through so I can celebrate my promotion with my family." I tried storming away from him, but he grabbed my shoulder and looked at me strictly. Well, shit.

"You still haven't answered my question. So what will your answer be?" He demanded from me, his hold firm on me. Seems like there is only one way out. Fuck.

Sighing, I hum before replying. "I'd hit my teammate through a non-vital point, incapacitating the enemy in process."

He frowned after that. "I see… Good luck, Isamu-kun. Hope we'll meet again." And he strode off.

I hope we'll never meet again, sick jerk. No wonder all the kids here were so fucked up.

Trying to clear my head and pouncing heart, I headed home and celebrated the hell out of it.

All things considered, it was a great day.

* * *

Kama – sickle used as a weapon

Ohayō – good morning

* * *

A/N: Hooray! One more month passed by! This chapter was rather fast 'cuz nothing happened here. But still! The juiciest parts of the story are so close! And what is Isamu forgetting? Hehe…

Please tell me your opinion on this chapter!


	16. Genin Arc: It All Feels Right

A/N: Oh my, 200 followers! I'm the happiest person ever!

Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating. I didn't have access to my laptop, but now it's fine and I'm back! Yoo-hoo!

So all of you voted for yaoi, but let me tell you that it's be very different from average yaoi stories. The person I'm paring him of is… well, different and, IMHO, perfect for a SI. So yeah, there will be nothing graphic because… because I don't want to put spoilers so yeah, gonna keep you in the dark xD

Thank you all for the support! You are fabulous, guys!

* * *

 _Disclaimer: don't own Naruto._

 **Warnings: Language, description of death, reference to child abuse and torture. Orochimaru in short.**

Genin Arc: It All Feels Right

* * *

 _Everything has changed and yet, I am more me than I've ever been. – Iain Thomas, I wrote this for you_

* * *

The weirdness of the world never stops to amaze me. The night before the team assignments was the one I spent going through all the info I had on this world, aka The Notebooks.

The Notebooks were kept in the storage scroll that I always had with me. I'm very glad that I took precautions with them, creating three security levels, because Masu-chan and Komugi have been trying their best to crack the code for the last three years. They've yet to make progress.

I flipped to the main characters. Uzumaki Naruto, aka Tangerine. _'Boisterous, exuberant and lively. Has a foxy tenant. Descendant of the Swirly Clan. Enormous chakra pools, poor control over it. Easily falls victim to illusions, short-range fighter (in the beginning). Son of Mrs. Badass and Impulse. Reincarnation of That Dude no. 16. Can go on fire with a particular fluffy friend's help. Dense, kind, optimistic. Stats: powerhouse, martial artist, bad magician, not a weapons type, too energetic. Sometimes there's just too many of him. Industrious. Travels with the perv for three years. Still dense. On team with Duck, Forehead and Pirate. Will work with Tree-lover and Artist no. 3. Ramen lover.'_ Overall adorable.

Uchiha Sasuke, aka Duck. _'Emo, broody, induratized, indifferent to others, "wanna-kill-my-bro" (all in case the massacre). Mental trauma, he will need help. Very ambitious. Have to keep him out of Putin 2.0's hands. Reincarnation of That Dude no. 15. Brother of Alaska.'_

Alaska. Hmm. I flipped through the pages till I came across his file. Uchiha Itachi, aka Alaska. _'Selfless, aspirational, prodigious, pacifist. All of those are under question because most of all he's an enigma._ ' There is nothing to be said accurately about him. His action, his decisions… they always confused me. _He_ always confused me. He's the smartest shinobi of his generation, but… why does he commit so many mistakes? It's like the Chimp rubbed off on him just after the graduation. The choices he made are senseless. Why did he wait all this time when he could save his clan? Why did he not ask for Sarutobi to do something about it? Why not try and talk his father out of executing the coup? I know Itachi was capable of giving valid reason in order for his clan to come to senses, but he didn't. He was titled a prodigy, but that's all there is to it, a mere title. That's why I must figure out the enigma of Uchiha Itachi before it's too late.

So… why am I drilling his file with my gaze? Is it some type of sign from above or something? If yes, than I don't get it, Kami dear!

(Somewhere up in the sky, the place no mortal will ever be allowed to step into, a god facepalmed himself to death.)

* * *

The classroom was swarming with the freshly minted Genin. I decided to go all out, arriving with my hitai-ate around my waist, a black hoodie and grey pants on me. The shinobi sandals, that are surprisingly comfy, are my "to go" footwear. Seriously, should have gotten those in my previous life.

You might be wondering why exactly is the room so… low on oxygen. Well, the answer to your question is that the new teams are being assembled of both our group and the average graduates (read: twelve-thirteen year olds). I could hardly squeeze myself into the darkest, furthest corner in order to breathe. I'm telling you, children are devil's spawns!

I could make out a few familiar faces, but most were from the older group. Most were discussing their future goals, the team they want to be on and just how exited they are to be in here today.

It took a few more minutes for Yuina-sensei (thank Kami it wasn't Yuichi-sensei) to enter, try – and fail – to calm down the preteens. That's when the big guns were brought out: Big Head no Jutsu.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP _NOW_!"

The class fell deathly still. Yay.

Sensei cleared her throat before continuing, "Ohayō gozaimasu. Today you take the first step as Konohagakure no Shinobi, the protectors of the Will of Fire. You'll be assembled into three man cells under the leadership of an Elite Jōnin. You're to follow all of their instruction without complaint. Now, let's get onto the team assignments. Team One…"

The list went on with the names that didn't matter all that much till, "Team Five consists of Akamichi Hokomaru, Nara Keiko and… Yamanaka Tadao, under Shinrinno Mikio's supervision."

There was no Tadao in our group. Distantly, I could see an older kid smash his head against his desk, muttering "stupid clan relations."

The list went on till, finally, "Team Eight will consist of Harinezumi Noboru, Uchiha Izumi and Amachi Isamu, under Mimura Hamaki's supervision."

Uchiha Izumi, my classmate and a cheerful girl. Best kunoichi of the year, definitely has a great chance at becoming a formidable opponent. We've shared rather friendly ties, and she's nice to have around, so I'm glad to have her on my team. Harinezumi Noboru, on the other hand…

"NO!" yelled a teenager from the other side of the room, his ginger hair swinging as her leapt onto the desk, "I won't babysit those brats! There must be a mistake!" He pleaded frantically, desperate to not me on our team. Well, shit…

"There is no mistake, so stay silent. The decision is final," Yuina-sensei waved him off, her stern gaze leaving no room for complaints. "The teams are complied in order for each member to balance the other out. Isamu and Izumi are the best shinobi and kunoichi of the year. You, on the other hand, got the worst grades." Noboru mumbled something – a curse, I suppose – under his breath as he got back onto his seat, hands fisted at his sides. I could see some of the older kids taunt him. I can only hope that he won't cause too much trouble during the Genin Test.

We were told to wait for the Jōnin sensei to come pick us up after the lunch break, so I did the only sensible thing: I went towards my teammates, who were in different corners of the room. The joy.

Izumi was conversing with an older girl that spotted the same Uchiwa fan on her back. As soon as she saw me approaching, she waved me over. "Isamu-kun, hi! Come," she snatched my hand, "let's go meet our new teammate!"

We came up to Noboru, who was glaring at us. The older teen is rather slender, slightly tanned boy with short, auburn hair and piercing hazel eyes. He's wearing a plain brown tee and green shorts, his kunai holster strapped onto his right leg. Though he seemed hostile towards us, he was sitting alone in the back of the classroom.

"Whatcha want, brats? I ain't got all day for ya'," he sneered at us, arms crossed. Of fucking course the last team member needed to be all broody and almighty. I must get him to cooperate if we want to have any chance at nailing the Genin Test.

I sighed before speaking. "Noboru-san, I understand your concern, but we're a team now and the rules cannot be bent just for your comfort, so the best in this situation is to work together in order to become the shinobi we strive to be. Don't you agree?"

"Hn," he looked away, "ya're just brats and I can't spend my time on the likes of ya', so get outta my way!"

What did he say? Who does that moron think he's talking to! "Yo, baka, listen here. I trained hard to become who I am now, so don't you dare tell me what to do. I don't give a fuck about you, but we're teamed up now, so shut up and cooperate. A true shinobi endures, so learn how to do that. Want to get us out of your way? Train your ass out and get promoted to Chūnin. Now, we wait for our Jōnin sensei and work our way up."

Well, my outburst definitely brought him to the ground. He was staring at me in shock, mouth agape. Collecting himself, he retorted, "You brat! I'm your senior! And watch your language, it's disgusting! Fine, I might help you for now, but don't expect me to babysit you for long – I'll become Chūnin in no time, yeah!"

I sent him a smile. He'll be a headache, but at least he listens and this will serve to motivate him, which is great on its own. Karma: 0, Isamu: 1!

The lunch was a rather loud affair with Noboru ranting about this and that. It seems like he has no friends, considering the few insults sent his way. Older kids would sneer at me, but that's not surprise – I remember seeing them while playing with Naruto, and most hate him and, by extension, me. I might have even cared were I a real child.

Noboru turned out to be an arrogant, but very funny individual. He's the clumsy type, kind of like me, but even worse. He's very extraverted, so he'll balance me. I hope.

The lunch passed by, and so the teams started to get picked up by their sensei. In twenty minutes a tall, bulky man entered the room. He spotted short dark hair and a beard. His eyes were dark-brown and his skin tanned. He wore his hitai-ate as a bandanna and the tantō strapped to his lower back was nothing to mess with. Scanning the room, his gaze caught us as he commanded, "Team Eight, follow!" We quickly stood up and ran after him, only to find the hallway empty.

"Brats…" Noboru gulped, "Got any ideas what's going on? Use your genius or something!" Great, he's panicking already.

I have no genius, so I can't use it. But I am an adult, so I can try and decipher his plan. Even though he's a Jōnin and I'm just some guy. Shit. Okay. We have a Jōnin. The Genin Test. A Jōnin disappears. Why would he? Genin Test… He left us alone after telling us to follow him and he disappeared… of course! "Guys, I think I get it. He wants for us to track him down. Are any of you a sensor? Because I can't sense him."

Both of them shook their heads. Great, we're no good as a tracker unit. So how do you find an elite shinobi? I try scanning the room, but nothing catches my attention. That's when I hear Izumi call out, "Here, fast!"

We sprint in her direction, only to find her holding a small piece of paper. It said in italics: " _I shine brighter than the sun, I'm always here but you can't see me._

" _Who am I_?"

Well, fuck. We're screwed.

"Ano… any ideas what the fuck that is?" I asked the ones who were still staring at the letter.

"Shine brighter… can't see me… always here… who…" Muttered Noboru without moving from his place.

Izumi hasn't moved an inch. In fact, she completely ignored my question. She locked her gaze onto the paper, but what could it be?

"Boys… mm, 'I'm always here but you can't see me'. It's either a natural phenomenon or a feeling, right?" The kunoichi peeked at us through her bangs.

Hmm… "You do have a valid point. It needs to be something intangible, permanent. A feeling, a motive, a purpose-"

I was cut off my Noboru, who stomped his foot onto the ground, a light bulb – how is it even possible? – sparkling above his head. "I get it, I get it! It's the Will of Fire! You can't see it, but it's always there, shining brightly, the will to protect our homeland!"

Oh. It does make sense. In an ideological place as Konoha, people would focus on what they do best – protect their loved ones. Quite frankly, I'd have never guessed. Not so patriotic, huh.

Izumi's eyes were gleaming as she latched onto Noboru, hugging the stuffing out of him. The Will of Fire, huh…

"Guys! The Hokage memorial shaped as the Fire flames! It must be it!" I scream in excitement. It's like we're detectives! Yoo-hoo!

We arrived at the Hokages' graves, only to burst into Sherlock's again. The whole affair took an hour, but we didn't find a single clue. Could it be?

Our own will was almost depleted when an elderly man entered the cemetery, heading towards the memorial. Izumi quickly made her way up and towards him, stopping right in front of the old man. "Konnichiwa, Ojii-san. Could you please explain to me what the Will of Fire is?" She asked in an innocent voice. Pff… wait, he's actually answering?!

"Well, child, in my times we used to…"

 _/Cue two hours/_

"… that is why the Will of Fire is the will of all loyal Konoha citizens, the will to give up one's life for our precious village, the will to live for it. That is what the Will of Fire is, child." Finished the old man after "the story of his life". Help.

That's when something caught my attention: the old man had a pendant with the kanji for harbor scribed on it. Harbor… Minato!

After I grabbed my teammates and headed to his head on the Hokage Monument (his gravestone was emptier than ever), we caught a glimpse of our new sensei before he disappeared into a swirl of leaves (show off), leaving a lone coin behind. We approached it, only to be greeted with the faces of the Sannin. Okay, now that's weird. There are three main sights devoted to them and their accomplishments: the Second Shinobi World War Museum, the Statue of the Irremeable (Toad, Slug and Snake figures) and the painting "Vision of the Legends" in the Konoha Gallery.

"Hey, Izumi," called Noboru, "you're from some clan or something, yeah?"

She turned to him. "Indeed I am, why?" She frowned at him while I was trying to get their attention in the background because Sannin! Argh!

Noboru smirked at her answer. "Great, it means we're gonna spar! I never got to go against an Uchiha, heard your kin is good."

Izumi huffed in pride. "Of course we're amazing, we're the Uchiha, the best. So you better watch out for us," she grinned as he paled.

"YOU RETARDS, FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!"

Well, that's one way to catch attention. They both glared at me. If looks could kill…

"Guys, the coin has the Sannin on it. I know only three main sights dedicated to them. Any ideas?" I asked in relief because they finally listen. Yay.

Noboru tilts his head to the side. "Whatcha mean by that? Ain't Orochimaru gone berserkers or something?" He asks in confusion. He's right, the snake is a fugitive.

"Boys, there's something you both might like, but you must keep it secret. Can you do that?"

Both of us nod vigorously, causing her mouth to form into a smile. "Thank you. The thing is, my clan knows a location of one of his labs. It's only known to the village leaders and the clan members themselves. It's due to an Uchiha being one of the victims of the snake," she spit with a huge amount of disgust. "The lab has been cleared, but people tend to avoid it. I think," she – more like the three of us – gulps before saying, "I think he wants for us to go there.

Help us. Someone. Please~

Izumi took us to the outskirts of the village, in the middle of nowhere. The deep forest enclosed us so our vision was at point zero.

The entrance to the hideout was perfectly concealed by thicket. That's when a thought hit me.

"Say, Izumi," I started, "I've never heard of Orochimaru kidnapping any Uchiha. What happened?"

She swallowed audibly, her voice a no louder than a whisper. "Five years ago, mere months before the Kyūbi Attack, a boy of three has gone missing. He came from a half-blood family, an Uchiha officer as a father, a civilian born Shinobi as a mother. It was all good in their family, but one day the parents left for mere minutes, only to never see their child. The clan mourned, but only the higher-ups knew about this condition – it was a tragedy, one that could lead to further disturbances, even on international level. So no one knew of it till that faithful day… the day that snake was caught behind his hideous doings. That day he escaped, leaving behind a trail of bodies. One of them was that boy, thorax dissected. His viscera were stored in cans while those of someone else took their previous place, an image of pure agony on his face. His corpse was at least a few days old, they said. But the most horrendous thing were his empty eye sockets, his eyes nowhere to be seen. Not even his replaced limb or the hollow figure of a rotting child would bring pure fear to the hearts of any Uchiha. But his were gone, just like his life, only their covers remained." She finished, turning away so he bangs would hide her face from us. None of us spoke because we couldn't. We were too afraid to.

Minutes passed by when Noboru finally spoke up, breaking the silence. "Izumi-chan… I'm sorry. This must be hard for you. It sure as hell ain't easy for me. I understand that you're hurt, I really do, but we have a mission. Please rely on your comrades this time – I might not know you well, and you're still a lousy brat, but your pain is almost tangible. I want to help you."

"I concur," I muttered, "we'll help you together. Thank you, Izumi."

She seemed to be on verge of tears. "Thank you, guys! Thank you!" She hugged us, punching the air out of me. Noboru was fine, the perks of being a teenager. Almost.

After that we entered the base, using our kunai to cut through the branches and the likes. We entered the dusty hideout; Izumi used a low-level Katon jutsu to light up the hall. We found a porch and lit it. The hallway itself was gloomy and eerie, sending chills down my spine. Noboru lead the way with the light source followed by a frightened Izumi and me. Not because I'm a pussy and would rather these kids get eaten rather than me. Of course not, it's because I'm on the look out. Surely.

We've been strolling through the maze hideout for almost two hours (it was rather empty. Guess the Sandaime did think it'd be better to keep the horrendous researches to himself. At least I hope it was the Sandaime) when an eldritch door started to open and the creepy footsteps pounding against the concrete-

"Argh! Take them, they're younger and much tastier! Just please don't eat me!" Yelled The Brave and Gutsy Noboru as he pushed Izumi and me towards the door, all of us sweaty and anxious. I opened my mouth to retort to his actions when the door opened, making us stop dead in our track. That's when we saw him – no, _it_ …

Surely enough, our _dear sensei_ – I swear to God I'll revenge my dignity! – was standing in the doorway, eyeing us with a slight quirk on his lips. That bastard!

"Team Eight," started Hamaki-sensei in his commander tone, all traces of his smile disappearing momently, "today you showed your incompetence in all its might. You were immature, selfish and brash. You do not deserve to be Konoha no Shinobi." The three of us slumped our heads – we're doomed…

"But," the smile returned as his posture loosened up, "you showed skills way above your current level, as well as masterful deduction. You worked in unison, trying to understand each other, actually giving it your best. You showed why our shinobi are feared across the Elemental Nations: the masterful teamwork. You still have ways to go and your overall camaraderie is lacking," he glued Noboru to his spot by a mere look, "but you have the framework of a fantastic team. That is why, as of today," he paused, as the three of us wouldn't even dare to breathe in excitement, "I declare Team Eight passed!"

"Yeah!" The three of us cheered, our smiles wide and mood higher that the skies. We came here as Genin under question, but left as Team Eight.

That was the beginning of a legend.

* * *

Impulse (aka Bart Allen) is a DC superhero, speedster, hence why I chose the name for Minato (aka Yellow Flash).

Weasel ( _русс. ласка_ ) is the meaning of Itachi's name. In Russian it sounds like "laska", akin to Alaska, the reason why I chose it as his codename (I make it sound like they're CIA agents or something, hehe.)

* * *

A/N: 50k words! Yes! Genin! Yes!

I'm happy, yo.

So, we're done with the childhood and the academy. For those who might be interested, I think that if Itachi can learn elemental Jutsu at four, Sasuke at 6-8, and that girl from Shikamaru Hiden developed her own jutsu at the academy… yeah, that's why Isamu progressed. It always confused me how others were so slow… That's a topic for another time. And yup, I named one of his teammates Harinezumi Noboru, meaning "rising hedgehog" xD

P.S. Yeah, that's the guy that saved Isamu during the Kyūbi Attack.

Hope you liked it and please review!


	17. Genin Arc: Decode

A/N: Hello there! I'm finally getting a hang of longer chapters. Thank you all, guys!

The ages are: Isamu - six; Izumi – 10; Noboru – 13; Naruto – 4. It's April in the story, so yeah.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 _Disclaimer: don't own Naruto._

 **Warnings: Language (I guess?), politics and shinobi. Kinda.**

Genin Arc: Decode

* * *

 _If not now when?_

* * *

The first few weeks of being a Genin makes even seasoned shinobi shudder. The tortures of the real world, the true darkness… we've seen none of it.

The true monstrosity comes when the chores – pardon me, _D-ranked missions –_ are explored. They break you; make you regret every single choice in your life. They…

They're freaking boring! Argh!

I must say that the chores are boring enough to make every single member of our team – and, luckily, Hamaki-sensei seems to be different from Kakashi… well, _post-ANBU_ Kakashi. You get the idea.

Noboru, the ever calm and collected member of our team (who am I kidding, he's nuts), is having a rest after a rather tiring team exercise. Really, was Kakashi like the only sensei to slack off?

"Team," sensei's voice rings from somewhere to the left – I'm to tired to turn in order to check, "great job today. Currently our team has the greatest number of completed cho– D-ranks." We try to beam at the praise. And fail. Sweat-dropping, sensei continues, "Anyways, I'm proud of you. All things considered, you might be ready for a C-rank! _Maybe_. It's up to Hokage-sama and I – you're rather young, so it might be better to train you for a bit longer. That doesn't mean you're allowed to slack off – more twenty laps around the training ground!"

Sensei lay down on the grass, took out a smoothie bottle – where the hell did he get it? – and resumed watching his cute little Genin struggle.

I take it back; he's a carbon copy of Kakashi!

* * *

Actually, Hamaki-sensei is rather strange. He's tall, bulky, kenjutsu-inclined and likes to brag about fighting alongside the Yondaime a lot. Yet, he's very strict when need be… meaning he's laughing out loud at us half the time, the other half drive us crazy. But sometimes I can see a battle-hardened Jōnin, one who's lost many precious people to him. Other times I catch his staring, at me with longing and pity, at Izumi with slight disdain. And at Noboru as at an idiot. Another enigma, it's driving me crazy!

At least Noboru is easy to understand. I hope. We've yet to learn more about him, but he seems all right.

Izumi… she's an Uchiha, nuff said. I know that she's a half-blood, but that doesn't seem to make her any weaker, just a tad bit happier and joyful. I know that she lost her father to the Kyūbi Attack (dang you, Obito!) a few years back, but that doesn't tell us much. Having an Uchiha for a mother, the clan integrated them back in to time. They wouldn't allow for a possible sharingan wielder to be outside the clan grounds and plans. After the Kannabi Bridge they've been very keen about keeping their prized bloodline inside the clan.

My team is a walking headache, I'm tellin' ya! Not like I'm all that better, but still…

"TEN MORE LAPS, ISAMU! RUN!"

Kill me, I'm begging you.

* * *

"Hey, Isamu-nii-san! Wait up, -ttebayo!"

Guess who that is? Yup, the future Kage and a demigod. And he's calling me nii-san! I feel like a celebrity… of sorts.

Turning to face the blonde bundle of joy, I greet him, "Hi, Naru-chan! Long time no see! How're you doing?"

The blonde beams at me, all the while as the villagers glared at us. Somewhere around a month ago some started to loath me too. It's a pain, but only the angstiest ones do so, most don't give a shit. Thank Kami.

The ache in the little boy's eyes is perfectly concealed, just as always. How did he not become an infiltration specialist again?

"I'm gweat, -ttebayo! Jiji told that I'm gonna become a ninja soon! I'm gonna go to the academy and leawn ninja tricks and- and I'm gonna be the coolest ninja ever and- AND I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE!"

…Yup, the last part completely demolished my eardrums. Go, Naru-chan…

Placing my palms over my ears, I say (or scream 'cause it _hurts_ ), "Naruto, it's not an opera here and MY EARS ARE NOT A MICROPHONE!" seeing the adorable blonde squirm made my heart ache – that sly kit – and melt. Aww… "Of course you're forgiven, otōto." Why is he smirking…? "Anyways, what did Sandaime-sama say about the academy and your future carrier?"

The boy looks puzzled for a fraction of second. "Hmm… Jiji told me that I'd need to live alone befowe I go to academy. I'm so boooooowed… I also asked him about my pawents, but he says I'm too little! How can a futuwe Hokage be little, dattebayo?" The face he gave me would've made me laugh if not for the setting.

Shit, the one topic I'd rather avoid. Of course I can tell him, but execution isn't on my to-do list. And knowing Naruto, he'd make a target out of himself in less than a day. Or hour.

"Err… it's not that you're young. In fact, it has more to do with the fact that you need to deserve your knowledge, hence why Hokage-sama has yet to tell you. Everything comes with a price, Naruto, and knowledge has the most value," I try to explain. Half-truths help me out because, well, who doesn't like those?

Naru-chan's adorable face squinched in confusion. Great, he didn't get it. "Ano, Isamu-nii-san, what do you mean "know-knowadge-knowlawege-knolawage-"

"Knowledge," I mercy the four-year-old.

"Yeah, _that_ , what do you mean by "it has the most value?"

I tap my feet in thought as we head towards the ice-cream stand, "You see, there are many valuable things in this world: friends, love, success, wealth. Those are just a grain of sand in a desert, but knowledge, when in hands of an intelligent person, is the most powerful weapon, as well as the greatest cure. It holds outmost significance due to it's might – you can bribe a person, control him, manipulate him, save him, help him, deceit him. Knowledge can be used in any way possible; all that you need is your imagination. If it weren't for knowledge, than nothing would matter."

The dumbfounded look on his face makes me want to smack my face over a bolder. Repeatedly.

"Isamu-nii-san… I didn't understand half of whatcha said, but to me it seems like knolawge is boring, -ttebayo!" His raised fist and smile does nothing in order to calm me.

I tried my best. This world is doomed…

We still got ice cream because… ice cream doesn't require reasons.

Yum!

* * *

The day was dark… Because it was four am. Normal people sleep at this hour, but no, sensei just needed to squeeze in training before our first C-rank.

On the matter, today we have our first C-ranked mission! It's been seven weeks since our shinobi carrier started, and we've yet to leave the village's borders. Am I excited? Sure as the light of the day! Am I anxious? Pff, of course n… n…

Yes, I am. Crazily. So what? Every member of our team is, but that won't delay the mission. Sensei's decision is final. All we have left is visit the mission station at seven-eight am.

Speaking of teammates, mine are just entering the line of sight. On any other occasion I'd have waved them over awkwardly, but not at fucking four in the morning. And don't you even dare blame me for being grumpy in the mornings. I got here early, only for _everyone_ else to be late. Curse 'em all!

"Hn, brat. Seen sensei?" asked the oldest Genin on our team, or someone even less happy about the hour on the watch.

A raspberry escapes me in irritation. "I _wish_. I've been here for the last ten minutes, mourning my sleep and cursing my age for the contradiction against caffeine. I'd sell my soul for it, I swear."

Izumi, for all her cheerful demeanor, looks ready to go on a bloody rampage. Her usually perfect hair reminded me of a bird nest, the bags under her eyes big enough to fit an animal or few. And the kunai in her hand indicates _nothing_ good.

Her eyes glinted with _something_ before she hissed, "hehe, sensei better be ready for a _warm greeting_ …" She twisted the kunai in her hands, KI feeling the air.

Yeah, I'm never getting an Uchiha as an enemy. Thank Kami I'm on her good side.

It took another half an hour for sensei to arrive, the three of us sound asleep. What did sensei do about it, you might wonder? Well…

It was a beautiful dream, flowers all over me, wind blowing my hair. I was free, just like a bird, flying up-

 _PWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARP!_

The trio of Genin jerked up, all of us sleepy, moody and very, very startled. The training ground was dark and empty if you dismiss sensei's looming figure with a horn hanging around his neck, his foxy grin reminding me of Satan. And demons.

"Good news, everyone! Today we have your first tree walking exercise, just before your first C-rank! Who's ready?" The cheerful voice makes me wish to strangle him. Maybe if we use teamwork…

Nah, hiding the body's too troublesome.

"Sensei…" a low growl to my right indicates that I'm the only one sharing that opinion.

Sensei takes a step back as the Uchiha – an angered, sleep-deprived, female Uchiha – flashes him a smile, one that guarantees pain.

" _RUN_." Being a smart, self-conscious Jōnin, sensei run the hell away, Izumi high on his tail.

Noboru and I shared a glance, only to shrug right after. Without a word, both of us turned on our sides and returned to the world of dreams.

* * *

The training (that started at six am thanks to Izumi) was very easy. Like, come on, tree walking? I just walked up the tree, Izumi following right after. Sensei and Noboru, both flabbergasted, let us have a light spar, Izumi winning every single round because Uchiha, duh. Not like taijutsu is any fun anyway.

At half past seven we headed out in Hokage Tower's direction, arriving shortly after. Due to the training, some of the tiredness left us. That's why we let him lead us without much objection.

The mission desk is, well, always full of Chūnin and a seasoned Genin. Poor Konoha citizens, up and running at such an hour… Fortunately for me, the Sandaime was away on… whatever it is he likes doing. I never checked, you know.

Sensei strode off in the direction of an older Chūnin, a bright smile on his face. As his faithful ducklings, we followed shortly after.

The Chūnin, a short woman in her thirties, noticed us just before sensei stopped near her, bowing in a beat. She smiled gently as she returned the gesture. The minions (us) decided to play it safe and bowed as well.

"Rize-san, long time no see! How have you been? I see you look just as gorgeous." Asked sensei in his best "pick-up" voice. Ewwww.

The Chūnin – Rize? – flushed at his remark. "Thank you, Hamaki-san. You look great as well. Can I help you somehow?"

Sensei flashed her another grin before speaking, "Indeed you can, Rize-san. I'd like to know if there are any low-risk C-ranks available for my team?"

The woman seems to think it over for a moment before motioning for us to follow her as she goes to the desk and starts fishing through the cabinet. In a few seconds she extracts a thin scroll from it, a green ribbon – one that indicates that it's a C-rank – tied around it. Rize smiles at us again before unfolding the scroll.

"The mission," she starts, "is a simple investigation. There has been a robbery in a small village in the Land of Birds, Aoarashi no Sato. You only have to go there, find as much information about the possible thief as you can, try bringing the one responsible to justice, and return back home. You don't need to accompany anyone, meaning that there's almost no chance of encountering hostilities on the way there. Is it okay? There is also-" she was cut off before given chance to continue.

"It's amazing, Rize-san. We'll take it. Is there a deadline to this mission?" Sensei was almost glowing with energy… guess he's bored like crazy.

Rize blinked before shuffling through the scroll again, tracing the lines with her finger. "Aha… here, it says that you should arrive on April 21st, or in three days. You should spend at least ten days there; afterwards it shall depend on the mission progression. The warden of the Yamaharu Castle, Beniro Matsu, will be your escort throughout the mission in the village. You'll be provided accommodations on site. You'll need to pay for your meals, though. It's located close to the border between Land of Wind and Land or Rain, on top of the Ginki Mountain. You'll need…"

In short, we need our full gear plus warm clothes. It's rather rainy there, and windy too. According to the known info, we should leave at noon in order to arrive in time.

I enter the compound, the two ninken on guard greet me with swinging tails and wet noses. In moments I cross the street and enter the house, Hatsuyuki the only one inside. I'd be a fool to take her on a mission due to her condition, and Masu-chan already knows about me taking a C-rank. It pains me, but there is no way I'd risk Hatsu's life for mere fun.

I go upstairs into my room and pack everything I might need: kunai set, shuriken set, med kit, food pills, extra clothes and wire. The fūinjutsu supplies are all in a separate scroll, my newest seal just perfected.

/ _Flashback_ /

 _Komugi has finally dug up enough time to continue our lessons. There were so many types of seals! He has just entered the room as I rushed at him, Hatsu-chan followed right after._

" _Ji-chan! Can I ask you a question?" I do my best in order to hypnotize him with my Puppy Eyes no Jutsu. And it works, hehe._

 _Shaking his head in order to come back to the world of living, he smiles, "Sure thing, Isa-chan. What is it?"_

" _You see, I always wanted to know how to apply a seal to skin. What seal array to use? What ink? What is the dif-" I shut up at the raised hand and his "oh Kami I'm gonna burst out right now" expression. Eh?_

 _A few snickers escaped him before he spoke, "Isa-chan, the only difference is the surface – it's harder to draw on one's body and skin. Many start with practicing on leather, and I'd recommend you do too, if you want so much. Other than that, there is no difference! What, you want a cool tattoo like Nee-san and I?"_

 _I shook my head. "Nope, I'm just an idiot, I guess." A snicker escaped him again! Gah, "Anyways, what are we gonna learn now?"_

 _The glint in his eyes… it promises pain. "Hehe. Now, Isa-chan, we'll learn how to create silencing seals, used in order to keep sound from escaping the room. It's T &I's most favorite seal, hehe…"_

 _Kami help._

 _/Flashback end/_

Though it seems creepy, the silencing seals are really handy. I can watch TV all I want (even though TVs in Konoha suck, but still). Also Masuyo can use them when…

I'd rather forget that accident. The mere thought causes me to cringe.

Backpack packed (of course I sealed most of the stuff), I checked my on-skin seal. A very basic, very small seal for the hammerspace in order to keep my notebooks safe.

At a quarter to noon our team's Genin are already at the village gates, waiting for sensei. I can see Izumi biting her nails, her usual Uchiha shirt replaced for a warmer sweater with a modest Uchiwa fan on the sleeve. Noboru was whistling a tune while drawing (and doing a pretty good job at it). I was reading… and failing. And chewing gum because I must chew something when this nervous.

"Team," came sensei's voice, "let's head out!"

With a last glance, I left the village's borders for the first time.

* * *

The road to the Land of Birds was fascinating: the greenery, the fresh air, and the low hills of the Land of River. We passed a few towns, all of them rather humble and welcoming. It was a lot alike the Land of Fire, but the terrain was rockier and there were fewer trees.

The day we arrived at the Aoarashi no Sato was fresh, the fragrance of the morning dew reminding me of before. It was nothing like Konoha. The village resided on top of a hill that somehow earned the title of a mountain. The green scenery was enchanting. There were narrow waterfalls here and there. The rather high pine and birch trees provided us with astonishing views.

I must say that the Land of Birds is absolutely captivating.

The minute we arrived a short old man with a wrinkled face and a Homburg hat greeted us.

"Ohayō gozaimasu, shinobi-san! Here, here," he gestured for us to come closer, "I'm Beniro Matsu, I suppose you were informed of me."

"Ohayō, Ojii-san," sensei bowed to the old man, us following in a blink, saying "konnichiwa" in unison. "My name's Mimura Hamaki, Konoha's Jōnin. I was informed about your situation. My team consists of me, Izumi," the girl waved, "Noboru," the teen grunted, "and Isamu," I smiled and nodded. "Our team was dispatched in order to investigate a robbery. Am I correct?"

It seemed like Matsu's head would fall off from the amount of nodding. "Yes, yes, shinobi-san. There was an awful incident just recently: the royal family's heirloom was stolen! I spent the last sixty years making sure it was safe, and not once has anyone so much as looked at it! Other than the royal family members, of course. But that's irrelevant!" Wow, the old man can look fierce. Almost. "We must put the perpetrator to justice!"

Well, that's why we need detective Strike here! But we only have three brats and a Jōnin. Meaning that we'd do the entire job while sensei already has the answer. Sweet.

"I see, Beniro-san. My team will lead the investigation, so you have nothing to worry about. The culprit will be known in no time." His smile freaks me out. Yes, he already knows the thief.

The old man's face glimmered a bit. "Thank you, shinobi-san. The people of Yamaharu rely on you!"

Okay, Matsu's strange. Definitely need to check him out.

* * *

The inn was rather basic: beige everything, an onsen nearby. We spent the next few hours resting, just before we got ready to work.

"From what we know, there was a single heirloom, the royal family's titanium katana with a diamond-decorated hilt. It _sounds_ expensive." Dear lord, Izumi, we know. "Isamu, Noboru, any ideas?"

Noboru narrowed his eyes a bit. "The old man was suspicious, but that's not enough. We need to use a strategy, but which one?"

In my old world I was never into expensive heirlooms, but even I know the basics. "First of all, we have to check the crime scene. That'll definitely fill in the blanks. So…" I trail off because I'm too lazy to make the call. Fortunately (or not so much), Noboru wasn't.

"Get up, brats. We gotta finish before the deadline or we suck." He promptly kicked us into the street and, with that, we headed for the castle.

* * *

At the castle, an old lady met us and escorted to the crime scene. Let me tell you… it was a huge mess. Broken shards of glass, wine splatters, torn wallpaper. Don't even get me started on the furniture. The ones who did this… they really put their soul to it, it seems.

We spent the remainder of the day looking for clues, which was about six hours. What we found was that, while it was a mess outside, on the inside things remained more or less untouched. That only created more questions. Like, why would the thief create such a distraction?

"Guys, any ideas?" I asked them while finally sitting on the floor.

Noboru let out a sigh. "I wish. This is a total disaster outside, but on the inside… I wish we had more info." His shoulders slumped down in defeat.

I turned to Izumi, only to be met with the same expression. Well, shit. What now?

That's when Izumi spoke, "guys, this is futile. What we need to do is to go outside. Maybe if we asked the locals…"

A light bulb appeared over Noboru's head, it seems. We waved us over and whispered, "Brats, what do you think if we try do impersonate someone? Like a merchant's kid or a mere child, just to get stuff out. Whatcha think?"

Well, that is… an actually nice plan. There is only one flow, though. In a whisper, I added, "It's be good to leave someone at the castle in order to investigate in and its surroundings. Other than that, your plan is ingenious!" I whisper-screamed the last part, causing the teen to blush.

Izumi tapped our shoulder to get attention. Her voice also barely audible, "I think I'd be the best if left in the castle." At our confused looks, she added, "I'm an Uchiha, we have very good senses. Also, Isamu would make a great spy in his age group and older one too, while you, Noboru, are a perfect character for a merchant's kid, no offence. It has more to do with our age."

Sound logic, I like that. I nodded in confirmation. Not in a second Noboru did too.

The next five days were rather fun.

* * *

Brushing off the imaginary dust, I looked into the window. My hair was covering my right (red) eye, only leaving the second one in the open. I was dressed in a gray sweater, green scarf and black pants. As for shoes, I put on average slip-ons, popular amongst civilians.

All in all, I looked like an average kid. Smashing on a way too wide grin, I turned to the other occupants of the room.

Noboru was wearing an indigo yukata shirt with a mesh underneath. His navy pants only reached his ankles, and civilian sandals.

For her part, Izumi remained in the exact same attire plus a hoodie.

I turned to them, slightly shaking on nerves. Smashing the silencing seal on the walls, I asked, "Are we gonna meet up at some particular place and hour?"

Both of my teammates blinked at me. Izumi shrugged and let Noboru choose. He gibbered something before saying, "I think it'd be best if we met in at around two pm and in the evening. Say, maybe behind the teashop across the street?"

Both Izumi and I agreed with a nod. He continued, "Great, than at two pm and nine pm, behind the teashop. Okay, brats, scatter!"

With that I started my first infiltration.

* * *

At nine I entered the playground filled with kids of all ages, starting with two and ending with eight. Kami, I hate children…

Deciding to get the hell away from here, I start the questions.

"Do you know anything about the castle?"

"I heard there was a cool katana! Can I see it?"

"Have you heard of the robbery?"

…

It's almost one pm when I hear something.

"I saw this black blurs! So cool!"

I stop swinging so much in order to hear the kid – yeah, kid, no older than me – give information.

"It was so fast, like…like a bullet!" What the… bullet? Really? They don't have guns in this universe… whatever. "And it just jumped! Like _whoosh_! Sugoi!" cheered the kid.

Well, at least that's something.

Yeah, that was the only intelligence I gathered in the next three days too.

* * *

 _/Behind the teashop, 21:00/_

It was on the third day that Noboru brought something worthy. Impersonating a spoiled merchant's kid was easy for him… no offence.

Clapping his hands, he whispered, "Today some teens were talking about black blurs that left… wait for it… _leaves floating_. A Shunshin. Brats, we're in deep shit. Those are shinobi. And the civilians don't even _link_ it to the robbery!" He whisper-exclaimed.

We're doomed, nothing new.

The best member on our team, aka Izumi, put her hand on his shoulder in comfort. "It's not that bad… sensei is also here… _somewhere_ … he'll protect us. And we don't need to catch the one responsible, only to find out who it is."

Both Noboru and I visibly relaxed. Kami bless this girl.

"Now," Noboru spoke, "let's finish this."

* * *

The next time I heard anything worth a while was at another playground, a kid of five was telling his peers a story about a "monster".

"It was all black, no hands or anything. It moved too fast for a human eye, but I did see its face. The thing is… it had _no face_ , just blank! It had no eyes, and his had some red lines on its not-face too! When it caught me staring I saw it _disappear_ into leaves!" Exclaimed the boy in a low tone, hands covering his face as if to make it seem the same. Did he just describe "Spirited Away" in half a minute?

Anyways, wow. _That_ is valuable information. Thanks, boy!

* * *

On the fifth day, in the evening, Izumi was waiting for us, anxiety seeping of her.

"Boys! Today I found something! I was searching the room again when I realized that there was dust on the floor, white wallpaper, white ceiling, but no footprints! Just ours! And the room, the way it was…"

Getting onto her train of thought, I concluded, "Someone deliberately destroyed, making it seem like some vandal did it."

She smirked at me. "Exactly. And I can think of only one type of people to do so."

"Shinobi," we all pronounced in unison.

* * *

The next three days were spent in the woods, searching for any and all clues. The only thing we found was a lone shuriken lodged into a tree bark.

With the help of a few kunai, the shuriken was ours.

* * *

The tenth day came by, and our suspicions left. We woke up early and headed for sensei. It didn't take all that long to find him…

Lying on the lounger was sensei, his shinobi attire disregarded in favor for some onsen robe. Peering open one eye, he saw us and grinned.

"Hello, Team Eight," he sat on his lounger, "got any ideas of who orchestrated the whole thing?"

Without a beat, Noboru took a step forward. "The perpetrator was identified as at least one member of Konoha ANBU."

If sensei's Cheshire grin didn't confirm, than nothing would. "Indeed, you have what it takes to become a great team. You are, in fact correct. Anything to confirm this?"

This time Izumi stepped forward, holding out a list and a shuriken. Hamaki-sensei took both, running his eyes over the list while twisting the shuriken. In a moment he spoke again.

"Great job, team. Now, what do you think happened here?" he even leaned in to hear it.

I stepped forward this time. Clearing my throat, I explained, "Konoha sent its ANBU here in order to retrieve a valuable exponent and use it to its liking. They made it seem like a mere robbery in order for the victims to start looking for it in the hands of average people. This, considering the village has a treaty with Konoha, also played in our favor: they requested a team to look for the culprit. Little did they know that we are the culprit, correct?" I say both proudly, nervously and a tad bit confused.

That's when sensei _shakes_ his head, the cheerful demeanor completely gone. "We, in fact, did not plan for it. What I think is that another ANBU fraction was at fault, one that operates separately from the village. If my guess is correct, they wanted to check if the lot of _you_ could figure out what _they_ did. Which is why I'm going to take part of the blame for myself because you _do_ _not_ want for them to find out. Clear?" His tone left no room for objection.

Though we didn't like it, this mission was fun and a bit hard. With a loud "Hai, sensei" we did the final part of the mission:

Put the blame on "some thug group". Though neither of us (sensei included) liked this, we couldn't give our village away. That is why we're standing in front of Matsu-san now, just as sensei "explains" the situation.

"After all the examinations, we concluded that the ones responsible were a group of thugs, approximately twelve people, headed in Tsuchi no Kuni's direction. It's possible that they are already beyond the border of that country as well."

Though Matsu-san seemed sad due to the loss of something he protected for that long, he didn't look too sad. "I… see. Thank you for your help, shinobi-san, kids. I was a pleasure."

Bowing in respect (and guilt), we left the village and headed home.

Our first C-rank was a success. And, hopefully, Danzō was thrown off our tail.

* * *

A/N: Good news, everyone! I'm getting a hang of it, and the Genin arc will be shorter, and the best parts are here! Missions, Naruto and, very soon, Uchiha's and even puppets xD

Please tell me your opinion on this and till the next time!


	18. Genin Arc: We're so starving!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

 **Warning: language.**

* * *

Genin Arc: We're so starving!

* * *

"I guess it's true what they say: if you wait long enough everything changes."

\- _Junot Diaz, This Is How You Lose Her_

* * *

Months passed in a blur, bot letting us have a single chance at freedom. Sensei was running us into the ground, all the while writing in our reports that "his students did part of the job". As if! We were taking the missions on by ourselves, most of which were investigations and escorts. I understand that he wanted the sharingan fetishist of our trail and that was the only reason as to why I kept silent. Not like it wasn't the only reason for sensei to put his name on the list… Nah, whatever.

Nothing notable happened, we resumed our training and missions. By September I was seven, with Izumi at ten and Noboru at thirteen. The last Chunin Exams, the ones in July, passed in Konoha. There was, quite surprisingly, a Kumo team, a pretty strong one at that. I've gone to the third stage with Masu-chan and Komugi, only to see something spectacular _and_ frightening at the same time:

Uchiha Itachi in action.

He was… fast. It was hard (almost impossible) to track his movement with an untrained (or trained) eye. And, above all, he was calculative. The Kumo nin didn't get a chance – he was knocked of his feet and pressed to the ground right before Itachi's kunai found its way to his throat, a tiny fickle of blood already drawn. He never even stood a chance.

Yes, Itachi was truly spectacular, but the look in his eyes… they were so _blank._ An enigma indeed. Not like I didn't like hard puzzles.

Izumi cheered for him. In fact, she often bragged about him and his accomplishments, but never introduced us properly. Not until September second, on a bright day in Konohagakure no Sato. The day the infamous Uchiha Itachi, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, the fourth one to graduate so early (Kakashi, Gai and I doing so before him or at the same age) met us at a dango shop, not a moment to end up strangled by his crus- _friend_.

Pulling herself off the poor boy, Izumi waved Noboru and I over. "Guys, this is the one I told you 'bout, Itachi! Itachi, this is Noboru," she pointed at named, "and Isamu," this time the finger was in my face. So much for the notorious Uchiha etiquette. Both Noboru and I greeted Itachi with a "Konnichiwa" before his "Ohayō gozaimasu".

"Itachi-kun," called Izumi, "did you know that Isamu managed to graduate even _earlier_ that you did? He managed at six! And he slept through most of the lessons too!" Oh no, I'm begging you… my miserable expression (and the glare) was evaded masterfully by the female Uchiha. Just great. I can feel my ears burning as I bring my gaze to the floor. I don't feel that, as an adult (mentally at least), it'd be correct to boast about my accomplishment, especially when it comes to my carrier as an assassin (I know, total badassery, but still).

It was silent for a moment, just before a cough left Itachi. I turned to look at him, met with sympathetic onyx orbs… Kami, that kid was adorable.

"Becoming a shinobi at such an age is an honor, Isamu-san," muttered Itachi the strained words. Need to change the topic. Now!

I smile anxiously because _Kami this is awkward_. "So, Itachi-san, I've seen your performance at the recent Chunin Exams. Quite astonishing. Even my guardian, an Elite Jōnin, had trouble keeping up with your movements. You've already unlocked your Sharingan, correct?"

He tenses briefly – maybe bringing up their dōjutsu was a bad idea – before answering. "Hai, I unlocked mine two years ago, only three years after Izumi-san." The pride in his voice was faked, the grief almost transparent.

… Well, that was awkward. Izumi tensed, not without a reason. To unlock her sharingan at five and keep it a secret from her team… shit!

Noboru and I were shell shocked by the statement while Itachi was… confused would be the best word to describe him. It took us a few minutes (I mean it) to regain our composure, only for Noboru to turn angry.

"What," he spat, "were you doing all this fucking time? Playing us? Lying to us?! I thought we were a team, we had trusted each other! How could you hide something like _that_ from us?! How?! Don-"

Before this'd get worse, I interrupted him. "I think that Izumi wouldn't have done this without a reason. Right, Izumi?" The girl nodded, still avoiding eye contact. "You see? There is team stuff and clan stuff. It's a mess, trust me. The Inuzuka still treat me as an outsider, the fact that I've lived with them since I was three years old considered. It's a pain, you know, but we have no other choice."

Noboru still seemed rather perplexed, but that's better than fury. He grunted in acceptance, but didn't voice anything. Izumi was still blushing and avoiding eye contact. Meanwhile, Itachi was… backing away with grace. Smart move, man. Smart move. No wonder they considered him a prodigy.

I sweat-dropped before trying to reason (cautiously), "Okay, let's take a day off today, I'm more than sure sensei would understand. So let's all have some rest, clear our minds and meet on a fresh head at tomorrow's practice. All right?"

I could feel the fire in Noboru as he turned on me. Fuck!

"All right? All right?! NOTHING IS FUCKING ALL RIGHT! SHE," he pointed at Izumi that was pushing herself into a corner, "LIED TO US! IT COULD HAVE COST US OUR LIVES, BUT DOES SHE CARE? DO YOU," he turned to Izumi, "FUCKING CARE?"

Shit, shit, shit! How do I work from here? I'm a short-tempered, introverted adult in a child's body and I have no fucking clue on how you calm down teens, I have never had any help with it in my previous childhood – I always calmed down myself, the fact that I wasn't that prone to anger considered. Hell, I am still having temper problems, and it is my fucking second lifetime!

They want to do it the hard way? Well, I'll give him the hard way.

I took a step forward, my eyes narrowing. My hand latched onto Noboru's, only for him to twist and meet my fist with his pretty little face. A pity.

"Listen here, sweetie. We're a team, but every single one of us has his own secrets. For starters, who are your parents? Are they civilian? Shinobi? Are you an orphan?" My voice was laced with poison… As they say, still waters run deep.

Smiling like a true bitch ('cause that smile can't be described otherwise) before he could even open his filthy mouth, I chimed, "You know why we didn't ask you before? You see, the reason was that we respected your choice and didn't push. Trust cannot be given just due to the "team status". It must be earned." With the last words I stormed off, leaving the duo alone.

It didn't take even two minutes for me to fall into a guilt-tripping circle.

'What I did was wrong. I mustn't have done so. I hurt him. What if he never forgives me? Was I right? What about Izumi? I left her all alone. What if Noboru hurt her? What if-"

I didn't even realize that there was someone trailing behind me till he tapped my shoulder – scared the shit outta me with that – and made me jump. After I turned around, the chibi face of one and only Uchiha Itachi, the ten-year-old Chūnin, greeted me, not an ounce of emotion displayed. Perfect little Uchiha, it seems to others. Poor little boy, it seems to me.

Gently, the boy tilted his head, "Isamu-san, I believe that what you said can be interpreted as both correct and false. I understand that, as a clan heir, there are clan affairs that'd rather be kept secret for the sake of your heritage. However, this doesn't countenance misguiding your squad member with incorrect information, which may cause further incident and even lead to fatal consequences. Though that is solely up to you, Isamu-san, it'd be in your own interest to inform your squad leader and teammates of any and all intelligence in order to protect them. Don't you think?"

…Did the I-who-shall-lie-to-everyone-I-love-and-torture-my-comrades give me _that_ talk?

Wait… he _did_ inform the council of his clan affairs, but didn't it have more to do with his "pacifistic" nature?

I was left there flabbergasted, mouth agape at the very strange Uchiha that, quite frankly, left me in the alley we talked. And was it amusement in his gaze?

That was how I met Uchiha Itachi, the biggest enigma even after his background was given a proper explanation.

* * *

Being a Genin was, in fact, dreadfully boring. It seems like the C-turned-A-rank missions are reserved for Team Seven. Average teams, like ours, were given C-ranks that actually remained that way. Sensei always took pleasure in Investigations and escorts. Some were entertaining, like the one escort mission of a group of Stand-Up comedians. Kami bless them, those were the Kevin Hurt's of this world.

But mostly being a Genin meant chores, desk job (yes, Genins are assigned lots of those, mostly just secretary or delivery jobs though) and tons of training. That was no wonder – the village needed competent shinobi ASAP.

The quarrel between the trio of Noboru, Izumi and I left a bitter taste in my mouth. The topic resurfaced only once, it has been a whole month after the argument itself.

 _/Flashback/_

 _The day started with Izumi sending a dove, a letter saying that she wouldn't make it to the practice due to her illness. Sensei was late as well, leading to Noboru and I waiting patiently (or not so much)._

 _A whole half an hour passed with no signs of sensei before I heard Noboru let out a sigh and walk up to me. I was resting on the grass, in the shadow of a tree. He flopped down near me. I could barely make out his expression, which seemed… grim?_

 _He opened his mouth, but no words came. For a few moments it seemed like he wasn't even going to speak at all, but I was proven wrong._

 _He sighed once more before shaking his head. When he spoke, his voice was no louder than a whisper. "My mother… she came from a noble clan, the main branch, no less. She was taught the art of mind, the art of mentalism. She was nothing special, but still enough to be better, to exceed in her field. Her clan treated her with honor, anticipating the day of her marriage. It was believed that she'd marry a powerful shinobi, give him her name and raise the next generation._

" _Their dreams were never fulfilled._

" _At the tender age of sixteen mother left her clan, the history and the family. She vowed to never use the clan jutsu and married the man she loved since a mere child: my father, a civilian baker across the street, nothing significant about him. He was almost ten years her senior, but that never stopped them because they loved each other like no other._

" _The clan was furious: a noble born left for some mere baker? Not possible! They argued for months, there were talks of my father –my father – seducing her, a naïve girl, and using her to his liking._ _How_ dare _they say that?_

" _The contempt continued for quite a while, long enough for the rumors of a former clan member – one that abandoned her own clan – being with a child. The elders were enraged with that. Such an indecent girl, they said. They couldn't comprehend how one would step away from prize and glory for such a humble lifestyle. That's why those of the clan always despised the child, and it was only a matter of time before the same treatment followed from others._

" _That child was I."_

 _We sat in silence for a while, but no words were needed. It was comfortable silence, one that indicated total understanding. I may not have gone through the same, but someone close to me – Naru-chan – did._

 _That is how I got to learn the reason behind Noboru's disdain towards Izumi. Envy is like fire, the type that's hard to put out._

 _Since that day, there was a sort of a patch on the old wound. The thing about them is that they never fully disappear, but, with enough effort, the healed scars will serve as mere valuable lessons and windows to a new tomorrow._

 _/Flashback end/_

Izumi and Noboru never talked about it, fine by me. It's their business, not mine. I already made my point clear, plus they won't mature otherwise. It's not like I hold a grudge against them. After more than a dozen attempts at getting them to reconcile, I gave up. They'd do it, eventually.

No disastrous missions happened. Hell, none of us have even killed yet, and that's a feat on its own. The mercenaries we encountered we all incapacitated without fatal force. Not that killing animals is enjoyable, on the contrary, but it's our world and, with time, you get used to it.

With time, you get used to everything.

(Wow, I sound like some emo kid. Fun!)

* * *

Izumi and Noboru turned eleven and fourteen respectably by the time of the next Chūnin Exams. Noboru was twice my age, but I was still almost thirty. Reincarnation is so troublesome.

The Chūnin Exams, while a fashionable affair, is very, very secretive. There's approximately nothing that ever leaks out. Only the best of the best can gather intelligence about it beforehand, and even they sometimes fail (I blame Jiraya for overlooking Oto-Suna Invasion in the canon).

It was a chill winter day; the clouds covered the sky. The last bits of snow lingered on the ground and the roofs. Half of the village was out with a cold, trying to warm up or simply drinking cocoa.

However, that didn't stop the training. As the trio of Genin waited for their sensei, all of them clad in very, very warm clothes (we resembled penguins, I swear) and danced on the spot because _he was late._ Hell, I even saw Izumi flash her sharingan in annoyance for a few moments.

I was incredibly thankful to Komugi for teaching me the warming seals. At least they saved us from frostbite.

A whole fucking hour passed before _his highness_ allowed himself to appear in front of mere mortals. The smirk on his face was something I swore to wipe off. We all did. It was our dream – no, _ambition_ – to get revenge and-

Oops, went into the "avenger" mode.

The day passed with penguin-like Genin stumbling over, well, _air_ and falling. Repeatedly.

In the end we were almost sweaty – whom am I kidding, no one can sweat in this weather – and exhausted. That's when sensei's "Devil Smirk" widened and he pushed three forms in front of our faces.

"These," he exclaimed gleefully, "are you application, my team! I deem you all ready for the upcoming Chūnin Exams – yes, even the young Isamu-kun. I believe in your skill, you've all come a long way." His smile turned gentler, "I am proud to call you _my team_." Yes, the three of us were on verge of tears. Great * hic * job, sensei.

Sensei cleared his throat as he gazed upon us, eyes proud but serious. "Noboru, Izumi, Isamu," he glanced at each as he called, "I am _not_ forcing you to take the exam. Even if _one of you_ isn't sure, _do not_ take it. Clear?" We nodded our heads. "Great. In case you agree to take the exam, please let me know. You'll need your parent's or legal guardian's signature in order to submit for the exams. Please note that some are wounded in these exams, both physically _and_ mentally. And there are even cases of death. Take all of this into account – I don't want to lose you for some mere promotion. Only a few make it through the exam itself, so don't push yourselves too thin; there's always a chance to take it in a few months. Clear?" We nodded again. "Great. You have two weeks to make up your decision, so please think this through and ask for an advice - it'll help too. Now, off with you!" he screamed the last part, his cheery attitude back in place. We all attack-hugged him before marching off, each in the direction of his house.

* * *

"He said WHAT?" Exclaimed Masuyo, slapping her hand into the table surface. Yup, she was furious. Help.

Sinking into the ground – my failed attempt at disappearing into it – I mutter, "He said we're ready for the promotion or, at least, the exams." Bad choice of words, it seems.

"READY? He is an imbecile! Sending a seven year old for the Chūnin Exams?! Has he lost his head?! The Hatake brat is drowning himself in ANBU, the Uchiha is doing Kami knows what and now you?" She started pacing with a glass of... something. Suddenly, she turned to me, her eyes glistening. "I was against your graduation, but they persuaded me, _you_ did. This world is a very dark place I wanted to protect you from, but I failed. I'm sorry…" Shit, she's crying. What should I do, what should I do, _what should I do?_

I understood where her worry comes from, but I have my own reasons. Like helping in saving the world or, at least, my friend's clan. Helping protect the innocents that are foully blamed for crimes they didn't commit.

This world needs protection, but nobody was ready to give it. That's why I decided to take up the task. Well, as soon as I hit Chūnin because, you know, _Genin._

Carefully, I took a step in Masuyo's direction. When she didn't react, I took another one, and another, enough to come near her. That's when I started hugging her waist – at least her sitting allowed me to do so – and whispered, "Masu-chan, you never failed me. In fact, if it weren't for you I might've been as good as dead. You always protected me, were always there for me. For that I'm grateful. Thank you, sincerely.

"But that doesn't mean that you'd always need to protect me. I understand that you worry, I really do, but in order to grow one must let go of this protection. I need to learn on my own mistakes, otherwise I wouldn't last a second out there. I've trained all this time to help those in need and I want to succeed, Masu-chan. Please give me permission to." I closed my eyes because I was afraid to be met with disappointment. I was afraid to let her down.

It seemed like hours passed, the _tic-tock_ of the clock moving in slow motion. I kept my gaze on the floor as I clung onto Masuyo's back. That when I felt her pick me up and place me onto her lap. She took my chin and started to gently turn it till I was facing her. Forced to look into her eyes, I hesitantly did so, only to be met with…

Admiration?

Her voice was laced with honey as she spoke, "Isamu-chan, I'd have never doubted you. I'm proud to call you _my pup_." She hugged me and we cried, silent tears flowing free.

That night she signed the application.

* * *

In two weeks due I was met by Noboru and Izumi on my track to sensei's house, both of them looking as adamant as I did. We nodded at each other and, with wide grins, knocked the hell out of sensei's entrance door.

Did I mention that it was five am?

Slowly, the door opened and a very, very sleepy Hamaki-sensei met us, his pajamas still on.

A grunt escaped him before he snapped, "Whatcha want, brat- I mean _my team_. Have ya seen 'he clock?"

We forced our way inside without answering, a loud sigh sounding from behind. Where did we go? To the only room in sensei's apartment that had any value, of course. Or, in other words, _the kitchen._

While Noboru shuffled through sensei's fridge, Izumi and I gathered ourselves at the table. We watched as sensei put the coffee pot on the stove and followed our example with Noboru in tow.

Sensei cleared his throat before getting down to business, "What the _hell_ are you doing here at this ungodly hour?"

Somebody doesn't like to beat around the bush, I suppose.

We hand him the application forms as we say in unison, "We're ready, Hamaki-sensei!"

The grin on his face was nothing to sneeze at. Cheerfully, he beamed at us. "Great! Get ready, team, because for the next two months we're off to Kumogakure no Sato's Chūnin Exams!"

* * *

A/N: And done! This chapter was a pain, and I'm so done with the Genin Arc. Really, there was nothing to write. Missions will come in future arcs, plus in the canon many didn't make their first kills till Chūnin, so yes.

On the other note, I'd like to say that I'm taking two weeks off to comb out the past chapters. I'll be combining some of the chapters into one so, when the next update comes, it'll chow "chapter 12" or something instead of "chapter 19". And nope, no need for those who already read this much to read again – I'll just correct the typos, rewrite some scenes for the beauty of it and stuff like that.

The next arc is going to be very fun with a few canon characters coming in. Stay tuned!

Thank you all and love!


	19. Kumo Chūnin Exams Arc: Once I Was Seven

A/N: Shit, just almost lost the whole file. Quotes are evil. Copypaste too.

* * *

See the end of the chapter for translations.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the reference to the LOTR.

 **Warning: fluff and god knows what else.**

Kumo Chūnin Exams Arc: Once I Was Seven Years Old

* * *

 _Never underestimate your own strength. You were born for a purpose and are blessed with the power to achieve it. – Leon Brown_

* * *

Yet another spar was destroying the green field in front of us. Izumi blocked the punch sent at her skull and grabbed it by the wrist. Swiftly turning, she threw Noboru over her shoulder. With a loud thud the body hit the ground, forcing the air out of him.

Needless to say, he swung to his feet as soon as the slashing sound filled the air.

The kunai in Izumi's hands promised considerable pain. In a flash, Noboru appeared near Izumi. She swung at him, but he ducked under her outstretched hand. Using the momentum, he aimed a punch at her abdomen, only for her to backflip. Concern could be seen in her gaze as he caught the abandoned weapons in his own hand and charged in a blur, sending the kunai at her. On her part, Izumi flipped backwards as the kunai flew over her body in motion.

Damn, if only I had a camera!

That's about when I hear a _whoosh_ pass near me, just before a shuriken embarked itself in a tree trunk behind the bush I was hiding in. Seems like I was discovered… time to join the game!

I shunshined into the clearing, right behind Noboru, and tried to swipe his feet of the ground. Alas, he noticed me mere moments before I could finish the attack, which is why he leaped into the air, twisting his body while at it, and landed in frond of me, his fist ready to charge.

I believe he genially thought that I could dodge it. At least that makes me hate him less because that _crack_ in my nose was fucking painful!

"Okay, okay! Move, Noboru." I heard sensei's voice – the unusual seriousness was there, just as much as a tint of amusement and… fear?

Sensei moved into my line of vision. It'd didn't mean much, really – I was too preoccupied in cussing the world and my teammates. That's when I felt something touch my nose and those black dots in my eyes became larger, just as the fucking pain. It was a burning feeling, one that clouded my mind. At that moment the whole world was literal hell to me, just as his occupants were. I swear I'd burn 'em all!

"Now, Isamu… it's going to hurt for a moment, but I need for you to calm down." Of course those words made me panic even more. I mean, like, it already hurt like a bitch, all the blood didn't help too. Still, I tried because a dislocated nose was very, very bad. "Good… now I'll count to three. One, two… Three!" The number three and my "AHHH" came out at the same time. At least now I was clutching my nose that was back in place, but still. Trust me, you don't want to break your nose.

In a few moments, just as I was getting over my anger-filled fit, sensei spoke, "Isamu, you lost. In a real battle this mistake would've cost you your life. What was your mistake?"

I let out a grunt, "My reaction time was slow. I should've been able to dodge or at least block."

Nodding, sensei said, "Exactly. You should've been able to dodge, but you didn't. Why was that?" He took out a napkin and passed it to me while I contemplated on the answer. In the back I could make out Izumi and Noboru arguing, most likely Izumi scolding Noboru for not pulling the hit.

I was supposed to be able to dodge, but I didn't. It was frustrating, to say the least. I was usually faster, so why…

My head perked up and, with a quiet "ouch", I answered, "My footing was shaky after the failed attempt at kicking Noboru off the ground; I was using my hands for balancing and, due to that, I couldn't use my hands to counter or block the blow, nor could I dodge in any direction with the footing I had." I explained what was I deduced from the bloody (figuratively and literally) spar.

Sensei nodded his head as he corrected me, "You were right in most of your mistakes. However, you _could've_ dodged, but, for unknown reasons, you didn't. Care to explain why?"

That mocking smile… he knew I didn't have the slightest clue, didn't he? "Err," I started, "I… I could have…" I _gulped,_ "I could've used some seal or something?" I sweat-dropped as sensei facepalmed himself.

The groan that escaped sensei promised an extremely boring explanation, "No, it had nothing to do with seals of any sort. All you had to do was _fall._ You see, during the fight you could've opted to fall instead of taking the hit. This way you've simply rolled out of his range and managed a surprise attack a moment later, which would've resulted in a mere bruise. Instead, you took the hit and got yourself a broken nose, which is far more distressing." Suddenly, he lifted his chin and turned to look at the – wow, a furious Izumi and trembling Noboru – remaining team members. That's when he barked out, "Team Eight, assemble!"

In a blur all of us were standing in front of him (we learned to follow that command the _hard way_ ). "Hai, sensei!" We exclaimed in unison, our frames rigid. His gaze took each of us in, studying – no, searching for flaws.

"Team Eight, I want for all of you to remember one of the main rules in our career: always opt for the dodge. You can never know if one has monster strength or is a trained medic, so it's always better to avoid the attack altogether. If you ever seem to linger on whether to block or duck, remember or dear Isamu-chan here," my glare was utterly ignored, "and do the right thing. Now," he clapped his hands, the cheerful attitude back in place, "it's time we get ready for you psychological evaluation – it's scheduled in half an hour so you better get going – the Intelligence Wing is fifteen kilometers away!" and he _smiled_. At that moment I was ready for a rampage (just before the psych evaluation. Oh, the joy!)

* * *

In twenty minutes the trio of us was panting in front of the Intelligence Wing, gulping on water. Sensei, on the other hand, hadn't even broken a sweat. That motherfucker.

Noboru turned his attention to sensei, "Ano… are we gonna go to different shirks or wait or something?" He asked, trying to seem as uncaring as ever (and failing).

The building itself was a pleasant sandy colored panel construction of twelve floors. It consisted of three wings: Intelligence, Konoha Aviary (it's located in the trees to the side of the Intelligence Wing, as they're responsible to receiving and dispatching missives by air) and Konoha Cryptanalysis Team, which specialize in deciphering codes and messages (no way). There were Genin running errands outside the building, as well as Chūnin on a smoking break just outside the front doors.

Sensei seemed to contemplate on Noboru's question for a moment. "Hmm… most likely the latter, but it depends on the workload of the _psychiatrists_ and, ahem, _other stuff_. Just so you know, you should show them more respect – after all, they have to put up to _your_ insanity," sensei sent us all a feral grin… he truly believes in the best in us.

I felt a hand being placed on my head ('cause I'm too short to have one on my back. Damn) as Hamaki-sensei greeted the Chūnin at the entrance, "Riyū-kun, my friend!" The man at the entrance, a Chūnin of approximately thirty, smiled anxiously as sensei embraced him in a side-hug. "Long time no see! How have you been?"

The Chūnin giggles jittery, "M-Mimura-san! What a-a pleasure! Good, good, and you?"

Sensei grinned at him, "Ah, I haven't heard from you in a while. It's like you were avoiding me," sensei accused cheekily. "Anyway, I have tiny-bity request to ask of you – could you get my kid here," he pointed at us, "at your best and, let's say, most _cooperative_ psych so they'd be in 'n' out, _chick-chuck._ It's just the basic Chūnin Exam's psych evaluation. You'd help me out, right, _brother_?"

The way sensei implied it was leaving no room to argument at all. Considering the way the Chūnin withering in front of your eyes… hell, Hamaki-sensei is freaking persuasive when he wants to be!

…Wait, didn't he have an _appointment?_

At the outraged expression on Izumi's face… Yep. He made us run for the sake of it!

Before we could voice our frustration, sensei's "friend" babbled off, "Sure, sure! Come in, come in. I'll get you our best specialist in no time!" With the last words he stormed off, dust rising after him.

The three of us looked at sensei baffled as he waved it off, "Nah, Riyū-kun's a character, one of a kind. You see," he snickered before whispering, "way back in my own Chūnin days we, hehe, needed to hide some _particular_ information from his parents… afterwards he promised to repay in material means, but more than ten years passed and he's still hiding, the miser, hehe. Nowadays, anytime he sees me, just a word and anything in this department is mine." The smug look on sensei's face was nothing to brag at. Good thing I'm on his good side, really.

In a few minutes the Chūnin came hurrying back, a man in a white coat and sunglasses scurrying behind him. Or not scurrying… Aburame don't exactly "scurry". More like nimble strolling.

Riyū panted as he went on, "This is Aburame-sama, Mimura-san. He'll oversee your students' evaluation. If you please come…" He guided us towards the waiting hall on the third floor, "Aburame-sama will accept you only one on one, so would the one to go first one forward," Noboru took a confident step towards him. No wonder, the boy's confidence was one of a kind, plus he was a psychiatrist in training himself – with his prodigious mental skills… the boy was rather lacking in the theoretical and combat parts, but he was no dead-last. In fact, someone as gifted as him in the art of human reading is perfect for any infiltrations and deceit operations.

In no time Noboru came out, satisfied expression in place. Right in went Izumi while Noboru went on about the easy test and how he's "the only sane person on this team".

Not a long while after did Izumi come out, her face glistening the slightest bit. Isn't that unnerving…

I entered the plain white room. No decorations, no family photos, nothing was in there. It felt as if the room was unoccupied, save for the paperwork.

The man at the table didn't move to meet me, nor did he speak. The empty chair in front of his desk was inviting me in some way. I found myself resting on tight away.

A minute passed, but he didn't speak, so I decided to take the lead. "Err," I started, getting the Aburame to look up at me, "Konnichiwa, Aburame-sama. My name's Amachi Isamu. I, err, I wanted to ask what we're about to do now?" I asked hastily. Noboru, you liar!

Tilting his head, the Aburame studied me with his gaze before opening a drawer and producing a pack of paper. "Konnichiwa, Isamu-kun. We'll start with the Hatsusumi test: I'll show you ten cards and you'll tell me what you see in them. Why? To see your overall psychological situation and get a better overview on the situation."

The Rorschach Test? I remember it from my previous life… let's see.

He put a card with a Cheshire cat in front of me. Spending no time hesitating, I say what I see in it. He nods at my answer and produces the second card. "Two elephants fighting," I answer.

The third blot was… whatever. "Hmm… two woman exercising?" I question on my opinion on this. At the answer he slightly tenses before continuing with the next image. That one screamed Gandalf vs. Balrog, my favorite scene in the Lord of the Rings series. That's why I voiced "A magician and a demon fighting". The Aburame took out a pen and scribbled something down before moving onto the next one, which was clearly a bat. The sixth blot was a howling werewolf and the seventh one was showing rabbits bumping fists.

The eighth one… it reminded me of a couple of minks fleeing in order to avoid the lava. That one caused him to write something again before continuing onto the last two. The ninth one… "Four shinobi that had launched into the air from the grass field." The tenth one was a collection of sea life. At that he asked me to describe the whole image with one word, which I did, saying it reminded me of a samurai.

He stuffed the cards back into the file before proceeding, "Now I'll give you a test. You're given thirty minutes; afterwards I'm collecting it. You can fill it out outside." He passed me the testing forms, "You must start now."

I exited the office and saw my team, each of the younger members being handled a form akin to mine. Sensei was humming something under his nose, but I could see that he was keeping an eye on us. I could see Noboru twitching with the urge to peek at Izumi's answers – nobody wanted to be the team's nutcase after all.

The questionnaire was rather basic – describe yourself, info about your family, past, education and yourself, medical information. It took us exactly half an hour to finish them, right before Aburame-san exited his office once again. He took the forms from us without a word and disappeared behind the door with sensei.

In something like twenty minutes sensei materialized from behind the door, Aburame-san behind him. "Guys, good new and bad news. Which ones go first?" Chirped sensei at us after we all bid farewell to the Aburame and left the building (Riyū-san nowhere to be seen).

"Good" from Noboru and Izumi and "bad" from me outvoted my choice, so good news went first.

"The good news's that all of you are good enough for the Chūnin Exams! As the bad thing… all of you are officially nuts!"

…

"WHAT?" All of us screwed our faces in shock, causing sensei to burst out laughing.

"No… you don't get it yet, do you?" At our shock-confused expressions, he snickered, "No single shinobi is _sane_. That's not possible in our line of work, but we need to keep track of your mental situation so no more cases like Orochimaru's appear in our village," explained sensei. Something tells me that the village sucked at this job… the fact that an _Aburame_ (the most alienated clan feeling-wise, Danzō's favorite not for nothing) was a psychiatrist didn't help the image.

On that "cheerful" note we parted ways, each going to prepare for tomorrow as in the morning all of the participating teams leave for Kumogakure.

No matter how much being a lunatic unnerved me, the cheerful mood couldn't be ruined.

Life's too bland without a pinch of madness, ne?

* * *

"Yatta! Ramen!" The cheerful blond beside me threw his hands into the air, sidestepping towards the infamous Ichiraku Ramen. I could already feel my wallet wail in despair.

I let out a sigh, "Yes, Naruto, we're going to get _two bowls each_ , okay?" His pout was so sweet and – _no_ – those eyes… must resist… "Okay, I'll buy you three bowls, no more!" On that note he jumped onto my spine – piggyback addict – and we stormed off.

The ramen stand was on the tacky side, the stains "decorating" the walls. Cheap furniture was nothing unusual for Konoha – you'd be surprised to see something that cost above average after the last war and the Kyūbi Attack. Yet, it was homey there, the alluring smell that made you forget all the worries and the affable stuff that always smiled. And should I say anything about the best ramen they serve?

We entered the booth, Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan already serving Ramen to another customer. As soon as Ayame spotted us, she waved us over.

"Isamu-kun, Naruto-kun, Ohayō! How are you doing?" The smile she sent us could've lit a lantern, really. She was only ten and already making one of the best dishes in the whole village (I'm jealous).

I shook Naru-chan off my back (damn, he's grown) and took a seat at the stand, "We're great, right, Naru-chan?" I turned to the said blond, only to see him struggling in vain while trying to climb onto the chair.

"Oh-oh-oh, Naruto-kun, energetic as ever! Here, here you go," chuckled Teuchi-san as he helped Naruto onto the seat. As he finished that, he turned to me, "what'll ya' have today, Isamu-kun?"

"Two beef miso for me, three pork miso for Naru-chan," I asked.

"Nii-san, nii-san," chirped the affectionate blond, "it's true you goin' to leave, -ttebayo?"

I grinned at him, "No worries, Naru-chan, it's just the Chūnin Exams. I'm going back home in no time."

The boy averted my gaze as a blush played on his cheeks, but he stayed silent. I smirked as the memory of him not knowing about the Chūnin Exams in the canon future hit me. "The Chūnin Exams are a way for Genin to get a promotion to Chūnin. They're held bi-annually in hidden villages and are open for any participant. This time they're in Kumogakure no Sato. Do you know where it is?" At his shaking head, I continued, "The village is in the Kaminari no Kuni, which is northeast to our land, Hi no Kuni." I drew a cursory map on a napkin, pointing at each village as I spoke. That's when a boy to our right turned to look at me, sending me a huge déjà vu. Who is-

 _Iruka?_

"Hi," the boy that was ninety nine point nine percent Iruka greeted, scratching his head, while I openly gawked at him, "are you going to the Chūnin Exams too? Aren't you a little…" he trailed off, running his gaze over me, "young?"

A tick appeared on my head because _I'm older than you, you ungrateful son-_ good thoughts, Isamu, _good thoughts._

I swear to Kami, if somebody calls me _too young_ one more time I'm not responsible for the damage.

"N-no, Iruka-san, I'm not. I've been a Genin for a year already and, thus, my sensei deems my team qualified enough to take the exams," I answered as my face hurt from smiling too wide.

He peered at me in confusion. "Ah… how do you know my name?"

My fist was itching in anticipation because Kami, how can someone be that dense? And he became an Academy teacher? Really?

My smile spread even wider, "We met at the orphanage, even though you left the room as soon as the graduation came by." I could see the comprehension fill his gaze as his posture relaxed.

"Ah! Sure, sure, the weird-eyed kid. I knew I recognized you from somewhere. What was you name again? Tikanu? Misanu? Si-"

"Isamu," I cut him off before he gave Naruto any colorful ideas. "Yeah, we'll have a lot of time to catch up on our way to the exams. Nice, right?" Please get the memo…

He sweat-dropped and backed away a bit. "Ah… yes, great. So," he slurped the remaining soup and took out his wallet, "see you tomorrow!" with that he paid for his ramen and left the booth.

A sigh of relief left my mouth as soon as he exited. Iruka as a character and real-life Iruka are two completely different things. Or maybe it's the hormones?

That's when someone pokes my side. I tilt my head, only to be met with Naru-chan's huge eyes. "Nii-san, you gonna be the most strong and beat everyone at the exam, -ttebayo?"

That boy can make anything shine, truly. A chuckle escaped me. Everything's going to be all right, I feel it.

* * *

Just as we were told, seven teams were standing at the gates of Konoha, mine included. Most of the Genin spotted a huge pack while the Jōnin and a few fūinjutsu-versed Genin (such as myself) had all of their equipment in scrolls.

Iruka's team was, just as he said, there. We still had twenty minutes before departing and some Jōnin (and a couple of Genin) had yet to arrive.

Masuyo-chan threw a fit when she heard "Kumo". Turns out that Inuzuka hate them for the Hyūga Affair almost more than the Hyūga, but they understand that Kumo wouldn't risk a full out war for a pair of eyes right after the Third Shinobi War ended. Not again, that is.

Still, they got nothing of me: no dōjutsu, no kekkei genkai and no clan techniques. Just an ordinary Genin with beyond-average intellect (way beyond for his age, that is).

Our team stood to the side. An introverted half-Yamanaka, a timid Uchiha and an antisocial adult-child.

Wow. That almost sounds worse than Team Seven. A strange Uchiha, a non-clan shinobi-born and a half-clan pariah. Kami help us all. Even your sensei is something else!

That's when a figure appears in front of us, clad in white robes and a red hat. Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the ruler of our village (at least officially). All talking ceased, succumbing the crowd into silence. He smiled genially at the lot of us before his expression grew more stern as he announced, "Greeting, shinobi and kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato. Today many of you leave with the ambition to reach the title of Chūnin, but only some are to achieve that goal. I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, came to wish you good luck and to ask of you… show them all what Konohagakure's ninja are worth!"

The crowd erupted with loud cheers, many throwing fists into the air. To say that Sandaime-sama was satisfied was to say nothing. After all, it is honor to be in company of your Kage, much more if he praises you. Noboru was jumping in glee while Izumi was clapping her hands and even crying in joy. Myself, I was smiling like "Idiot No. 1" and clapping soundlessly (because, for the love of my life, I can't clap in rhythm with everyone).

"May you all return safely," Hokage-sama murmured the last bit before throwing his hands into the air and shunshining in the most stunning way possible: an enormous fire dragon roared in his place, flapping its wings and emitting a huge fire wave before it erupted into millions of flickers, blinding us with its glory.

Huh, so that's how a grand departure looks like. This whole jutsu took more chakra than I _have_. And he used it as nothing.

I take it back; Sandaime-sama is the epitome of badassery.

"Teams participating in the Kumogakure no Sato's Chūnin Exams, proceed through the gates! You must present identification before leaving, repeat…" The Chūnin guard clarified in monotone, the bags under his eyes said it all.

All of us took out our ids and let the Chūnin copy the names and registration numbers. With that, we left for the adventures to come!

Silly me, I should spot jinxing myself.

* * *

The road to Kumo was amusing. Turns out that Iruka was more talkative with a bowl of ramen – we talked once, simply discussing the changes in life after he left the orphanage.

 _/Flashback/_

 _It has been almost a day since we left Konoha. Per the Jōnin's agreement, the way laid through Yu no Kuni and a boat to Kumo itself. We were at Hi no Kuni's border when I saw Iruka trailing behind his team, looking sadder than usual. Deciding to humor my fate, I yelled, "Iruka-san! Here!" I waved him over and the pure-hearted smile he sent me reminded me of a certain blond. Even now without meeting each other yet, they are so much alike._

 _He hopped over to me while taking a sip out of his canteen. The humidity in Yu no Kuni could be felt before even entering it._

" _Hi, Isamu-kun! How are you? How have you been? To tell the truth, it was a surprise to meet you here," he blurted out at a speed that could rival Naru-chan's._

" _Tell me, huh? Out of all the places… I've been fine, even great. So much changed… tell me about you first," I urged him, taking a sip out of my own canteen and almost stumbling over a branch (stupid tree-hopping)._

 _He scratched his nose in thought. "Hmm… I got an apartment and lived alone for a while, but than," he beamed at me, "I got a cat! I agreed with my neighbor to help her out so she'd feed the cat when I was away, like now. Other than that… my team's great. It's our third try at the Chūnin Exams and a word of wisdom: give it your best because they're a pain! You get kicked around in a foreign village, glared at, only to return with nothing. Sometimes I feel like Suzaku-sensei would actually start praying if it helps him get rid of us, hehe." He snickered nervously._

 _Loser team, huh… "I see. What about you teammates, you get along all right?"_

 _Scratching his cheek, he answered, "They're fine, I guess. Kokage-kun's a bit impatient while Muta-kun's kinda creepy at times with his clan's jutsu, but you get used to it. I feel like we make a great team, ya' know? We weren't even friends back at the Academy, but on the field it just clicked. It's like we were made to be a team._

" _What about you, Isamu-kun? Anything interesting to tell?"_

 _Interesting, huh? "Well, a few months after you left the orphanage I was adopted by an Inuzuka Jōnin and lived with her since. I've been taught in ninja art by her and her brother, thus why I managed to graduate so early. Other than that… My team's fantastic, even though Hamaki-sensei's a baka sometimes. Izumi and Noboru are wonderful teammates, and yeah, that's more like it. I made some other friends too, but if you remember me from the orphanage, I was never overly social," or the basic layout of my life without anything that may bite me in the back during the exams._

 _He seemed a bit stupefied for a moment, "How do you even remember stuff from that time? Weren't you only two or something? Ugh, you even remembered my name!"_

 _Fair point, I give that to him. "…Good memory?"_

" _ARGH! I wish I had this during my Academy days!" Whining, whining…_

 _/Flashback end/_

At the moment we were at a hotel in Yu no Kuni, resting and preparing for the long boat ride. The Jōnin opted to go to a bar while the Genin stayed, some went training; others visited onsen, just like I did.

I was preparing to enter the water when the huge white mane behind a boulder giggled perversely. What in the world-

Deciding to figure if my assumption was right, I rose up and tiptoed closer to the man that was… peeking through a hole into the women's part of the onsen. The vertical lines running down his face confirmed that it was, indeed, the Toad Sennin (not that there are that many men with white "hair" and pervy tendencies).

Figures that it's better to go with the flow! Pointing a finger at him, I let out a yell, "Pervert!"

The gallant Sannin jumped out of his skin at my accusation, hopping into the water and leaving a flying towel after him. Ew.

Some time passed before Jiraiya's head reappeared from the water, eyes scanning the clearing. And landing on an extremely amused me!

"Brat," he mumbled, "whatcha do that for? Didn't you see I was busy?" If looks could kill…

I chuckled at the Great Toad Sennin's antics, "You should've seen your face! Ahaha, man, that was good. Anyway," I grinned at him, "Konohagakure no Amachi Isamu at you service!" I bowed low, smirking wider at his flabbergasted expression.

Now it was his turn to smirk, "You know it's now wise to give out such confidential information to unidentified individuals, correct?"

"Not when they're one of the Sannin of your village. Don't you agree, Jiraiya-sama?" Our smirks widened before both of us burst out laughing, simultaneously as I entered the pool.

"Sneaky brat. I see that this generation isn't lacking, hehe. So," he leaned into the rocky surface of the pool, completely relaxing, "whatcha doin' here, Isamu-chan?"

A sigh escaped me as my muscles relaxed in the hot water, "Don't pretend like you don't know why there are so many Jōnin and Genin in the same place, Jiraiya-sama. You're the village's spymaster not for nothing, no?"

Jiraiya snorted at that (how gallant), "Sneaky, I'm tellin' ya'. The Chūnin Exams, huh. Aren't you a bit too chibi for that?"

Good thought, Isamu, good thought… "If memory serves me right, you graduated at six and earned a field promotion shortly after yourself, Jiraya-sama. Being young doesn't mean stupid or weak, it means being underestimated, which is a perfect when combined with deception in order to lure out any foes and rid of them. Don't you agree?" I grit my teeth while speaking.

The Sannin sweat-dropped at my reaction. "Don't get me wrong, kid, I was just mildly surprised, that's all. So how's Konoha doin'? Any beautiful women worth mentioning?" The wriggling eyebrows sent shivers down my spine…

"As long as you don't try anything perverted with my Kaa-san, feel free do run after any Inuzuka – they're all snappy, but definitely good-looking."

This seemed to trigger something in the Sannin. Something _bad_. "Inuzuka, you say, hehehe… Doggie… hehe…"

 _Cue five minutes of drooling and writing – where did the manuscript come from?!_

"Wait, you don't have their clan marks or the dog. And the last name doesn't fit. Are you defected?" He finally processed the other part of the sentence. Hooray!

My grin faltered minutely, "Nah, I'm simply adopted, that's why. Actually, I do have a ninken, but she's a veteran and was crippled in the last war. So yeah, I'm not an Inuzuka in the traditional sense, but I was brought up by them, thus consider myself part of their family."

"I see. Anyway, it was nice meetin' you, Isamu-chan, but gotta go!" With that the Sennin got out of the water, snatched the towel and the manuscript, and headed towards the exit. Not so fast, Jiraiya-sama!

"He's doing fine," I whispered, "but it'd be nice if you dropped by once in a while." I let my gaze fall onto the water, trailing the steam it released into the humid air.

The Sannin stopped in his track. Without turning, he spoke. This time his voice no longer light but hoarse. "Whom are you talking about?" I could sense the anxiety streaming of him. How strange, to see such a formidable shinobi so broken.

I sank a bit further into the water before replying, mulling over my own words. It might have fractured the roots of the relationship I tried to create, but if the result was correct, than it'd be a small price to pay. "You're Konoha's spymaster, Jiraiya-sama," I repeated, "You know full well whom I'm talking about."

He stood there for a few minutes without moving before a chuckle escaped his lips. "When you're promoted to Jōnin, come find me, brat. Ja ne." As if on cue, he left without waiting for me to reply, nor turning to face me.

Say, he said "when", not "if". Tch, troublesome man.

* * *

Yu no Kuni – Land of Hot Water

Hi no Kuni – Land of Fire

Kaminari no Kuni – Land of Lightening

Ja ne - bye

* * *

A/N: What a chapter! I corrected some of the first chapters, just typos. Actually this was supposed to include the first stage of the Chūnin Exams, but I was lazy.

The Rorschach test idea came out of nowhere. I had my own psych evaluation in the army not so long ago, but it was much better. I believe that they'd need to suck incredibly for people like Sasuke and Kakashi to escape their radar and so on springs of something. Or Gai. Nuff said. And yes, I really see Gandalf vs. Balrog in that pick. The test answers are mostly not mine, I tried to write them to fit Isamu's character at that point in time: antisocial, paranoid, a bit prone to anger, but overall not too bad.

This chapter focused on character interaction and development more than those before did. And a lame fight 'cuz I'm lazy and not choreographic.

Anyway, hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
